Going To Be Deleted
by BeenHasNoInput
Summary: I am rewriting it. As soon as i figure out how to delete the story, I will delete this.
1. Chapter 1 - The Attack

**_Harry_** **_Potter_** **_and_** **_the_** **_Bite_**

 **8th December 1984, 10:33**

"I don't want The Freak to come!" This was the sounds heard when the Dursleys decided to take "Ickle Duddikins" to see Gremlins, which had been released the day before.

"Don't worry Dudders, it won't; we can dump the little brat on Mrs Figgs. Can't we Vernon?" Said the ostrich trying to avert one of Dudley Dursleys patented temper tantrums.

"'Course we can Petunia", replied the obese walrus, also hoping to avoid a tantrum. Vernon Dursley was always going to agree to dumping little Harry Potter onto someone else. Why wouldn't he? It meant he could be free of the boy's freakishness for an evening, and probably also get a wonderfully healthy meal to add several pounds to his already considerable girth. "I'll pop round now to get rid of the little shit".

This is how Harry Potter came to be at Mrs Figgs house on this fateful day that would change his life forever.

Fenrir Greyback was having a good day. He'd found out from a drunken Mundungus Fletcher earlier in the day where the brat that ended the days of being able to slaughter witches, wizards and muggles daily lived. He staked it out thinking Dumbledore would have placed enough protection on the house that not even a fly would be able to touch the little twat. He was expecting to maybe hear where he went to school and attack him whilst he was there. Of course, with the full moon tonight he was expecting to have to wait a while after slaughtering some muggles. It would show Dumbledore that the Boy-Who-Lived could still be found by those of a darker persuasion.

When he saw a lovely meal walk out of Number 4 Priver Drive with a neglected bespectacled child with black scruffy hair and piercing green eyes, Fenrir couldn't believe his luck. Especially when the juicy meal delivered the boy to one of his muggle neighbours; his werewolf heightened sense of hearing allowing him to now that the fat imbecile was leaving him here with an old, defenceless female muggle for at least four hours, probably a bit more.

Having fought against James Potter and Lily Potter, Greyback could see that the family resemblance, letting him know that the abused child was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Needed-To-Die-To-Bring-Back-The-Good-Times. It was time to find a way to bring back the good times.

Greyback was anything but stupid. He knew Dumbledore would have some of the Order that were around back in the good ol' day's guarding the Dursley household. He was correct in his assumption; unfortunately for Mr Potter, Mrs Figgs and Mr Fletcher, the Order member hiding in Arabella Figgs' bushes was Mundungus Fletcher. Also unfortunately, he had been drinking firewhiskey all day and his pipe did not currently contain tobacco.

All this was not unfortunate for Mr Greyback, in fact it was the complete opposite. The combination of his pipe and the firewhiskey meant that "Dung" didn't even notice Greyback was approaching him until Greybacks sharpened teeth were biting into his throat. Even then he didn't realise he was in any danger until Greyback tore his windpipe out, thus stopping him from making any noise other than a few quiet gurgles. Mundungus Fletcher then collapsed to the ground, his blood mixing with his spilt firewhiskey as his short, crime-filled life ended.

Greyback felt he rewarded Fletcher for his earlier information by giving him a relatively quick death. He definitely hoped he could make the muggle bitch scream a bit before she died. He didn't want the muggle authorities to interrupt however so he searched Fletcher for a wand so he could set up silencing charms as well as use the cruciatus on her.

He found four wands on Fletchers person, three of them obviously being stolen. Greyback put them all into his shabby robes, after finding out which worked best for him.

A quick alohomoralater and a few silencing charms and he was in. He quickly located Potter and the muggle in the living room surrounded by copious amounts of cats. Oh, Merlin how he hated cats. "Excuse me, who are y- oh shi-"

"CRUCIO"

As her pained screams echoed throughout the house he drifted of thinking about how, in the old days he would be doing this with Death Eaters backing him up to defend against the Order. Of course, the Death Eaters would be casting the cruciatus but he still got to rid the body apart and turn the children. There could be no survivors tonight. He was drawn out of his thinking by a pained scream from the muggle bitch.

"YOU WEREWOLF BASTARD!"

The cruciatus stopped immediately. "'Ow the fuck does a muggle know I'm a fuckin' werewolf?!"

"I-I-I-I'm a squ-squ-squib" gasped Mrs Figg shaking from the effects of the Curse.

"Dumbledore set you up 'ere didn't 'e!"

"Y-y-y-yes, t-to protect H-Harry from b-b-bastards like you".

"The change is soon" proclaimed Greyback. "'Ow does it feel to fail tha' little shit?"

"Kill me or I swear to Merlin, I'll remove your ugly, fucking head!"

"Crucio"

Greyback held the cruciatus until the change took hold, forcing him to drop the wand in spasms of pain. "Harry, go to the kitchen and get me a knife and the keys with the silver cat key ring". Harry did so and gave Mrs Figg both a kitchen knife and the keys she requested. She squeezed the key ring twice. "We'll be ok now Harry".

"Minerva, I know you and Severus disagree in punishments, but Severus is their Head of House, so punishment falls to him".

"I know that Albus, but they don't seem to be getting punished for Cursing poor Charlie of his broom, Gryffindor really can't afford to train a new Seeker and Molly is absolutely fumi-"

Professor McGonagall stopped talking at that point due to the excessive noise produced by an instrument resembling a cat on one of the many bookshelves around the edge of the room. Albus Dumbledore looked at it in shock and sadness.

"Albus, what is that?" Enquired Snape.

"It is a signal from Arabella Figg. She is being attacked by a magic user." Another alarm went off on the shelf. "We must go to Arabella's house immediately! Harry Potter is being attacked. Portus." Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout all touched the quill that was now a portkey and disappeared.

Harry Potter knew he was having a nightmare. He also knew he was going to be beaten in the morning for waking everyone up with his screams of terror. Right now, he didn't care. He had just watched this man point a stick at Mrs Figg to make her scream in pain before then turning into a big wolf and tearing her apart. She managed to stab the kitchen knife into the wolfs shoulder before dying, but that didn't seem to be very effective. As the enraged wolf glared at him, Harry thought "This is it. I am about to die. At least Dudley didn't beat me to death."

Then the wolf attacked.

Harry managed to lift his right arm up before the wolf was upon him, jaws tearing into his arm. Strangely though, his arm wasn't the most painful part if him. It was his scar.

As the wolf shook him about, black ichor sprayed from his distinctive lightning bolt scar.

It was to this scene the professors arrived to. Looking in the window of Mrs Figgs house they could see a large wolf shaking a small child. The professors watched in horror as the werewolf released its grip, throwing Harry through the window to land broken and battered with his skin cut to ribbons by the broken glass.

The werewolf stared at the professors before launching itself through the smashed window to attack the professors.

"Avada kedavra." The green light flashed illuminating the entirety of the grisly scene, before impacting with the midair werewolf. The naked corpse of Fenrir Greyback fell to the ground.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sprout all stared in shock and horror at Snape, the one who cast the Curse. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to be mauled to death by a Dark Creature."

"Pomona take Mr Potter to Poppy, Severus stay here, you'll have to make a statement, Minerva, Filius, stay here, you are both very respected, that should help deal with the incompetents from the ministry. Portus." With that, Dumbledore gave Sprout the portkey made from a silver cat ornament that used to be on Mrs Figgs windowsill.

A/N To avoid being sued I have to mention that I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own most of the characters in this story. I cannot afford to be sued which should tell you that I am not J K Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Aftermath

A/N I will not update this in any pattern. Just whenever I finish the next chapter. Also I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

Chapter two: The Aftermath

The portkey took Harry and Professor Sprout directly into Madam Pomfrey's office. This surprised Madam Pomfrey, who wasn't expecting anyone else to arrive at the hospital wing that night, since it was after curfew.

"Dear Merlin! What happened? Who is he? What's that black stuff all over him?" It was only then that Professor Sprout noticed the black ichor covering Harry's forehead.

"Can you heal him?" Asked Professor Sprout, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's questions.

"Only if I know the information I previously asked."

"Ok, in answer of your questions, a werewolf attacked him and threw him through a window, Harry Potter and I don't know."

"I can't do anything about the lycanthropy, but I can heal the cuts. It's that black stuff I'm concerned about."

"I didn't expect you to be able to do anything about the lycanthropy and I don't think anyone else did. Can you do a healing scan to find out what the black stuff is?"

"It's our best hope." Then something registered with the normally perceptive matron. "Harry Potter did you say?"

"Yes"

"Help me put him in the bed next to the Weasley boy, he's asleep and the bed next to him will make it easier to access potions to assist in the healing."

The two friends carefully placed Harry into a hospital bed next to a red headed boy of about thirteen wearing some kind of sports uniform.

After a long night of life saving healing magic being performed, Harry awoke to a strange place. He was in a room full of beds next to a ginger boy seeing an old man with a beard arguing without noise with a man roughly the same size as Harry, an old stern looking woman, a greasy haired man with a seemingly permanent sneer, a massive bearded man, a dirty, kindly looking woman, a clean woman who would not have second thoughts about castrating you if you pissed her off and a very angry man with sandy hair who Harry thought he recognised from somewhere, though wasn't sure where.

"They've been going at it for about twenty minutes." The voice made Harry jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, my names Charlie Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Charlie chuckled. "My sisters going to be so jealous of me."

This got Harry curious. "Why?"

"Uh... I think I'll let Dumbledore answer that one."

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"The guy with the big white beard who loves lemon drops. The guy who's your height is Professor Flitwick, the greasy git is Snape, the elderly woman with almost invisible lips is Professor McGonagall, the woman who looks like she's gonna castra- uh... I mean kill Dumbledore is Madam Pomfrey, the big guy with the beard is Hagrid and the calm woman covered in dirt is Professor Sprout. No idea who the other bloke is though."

"I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember where."

The sandy haired man then noticed Harry was awake and shot off towards him immediately. "Harry, my name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your parents."

Harry's face lit up at these words. "Can you tell me something nice about them? All I know about them is that my dad was an unemployed drunk who caused the car crash that killed them."

The silencing charms keeping the previous argument from reaching the ears of Charlie and Harry stopped everyone but Remus and Charlie from hearing Harry's words. Charlie looked angry and shocked. Remus just looked calm. Then he looked passive-aggressive. Then it was possible to see the wolf inside.

The silencing charms were taken down. Dumbledore did not realise what was going on. "Harry, my boy, let's see if we can't get you home now, OK?"

Remus turned to face Dumbledore and the others, ensuring the room fell into deathly silence. "Dumbledore, perhaps you can enlighten me. Today you called me here to tell me that Harry had been attacked by a werewolf in a place you assured me was safe. I then find out that not only has Voldemort" Here multiple people flinched. "been alive and well for three years while we thought he was dead, but Harry had one of his horcrux's in his forehead. I then find out that not only did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Fucking Dumbledore not do anything about it, the only solution he had come up with for the problem was to destroy the container, in this case, Harry James Potter, the son of my best friend, who was probably the only reason I never contemplated suicide in my entire fucking life. And now to top all of that off he has been raised thinking his father was an unemployed drunk who caused a car crash that killed him and Lily. Albus, where the FUCK did you make him live!" All of this, barring the shouted "FUCK", was said calmly in an increasingly passive-aggressive manor.

Albus knew he had to be truthful here. All the adults, bar Madam Pomfrey and Remus Lupin, and Harry knew where Harry had been living. Albus was now praying to Merlin that Lupin didn't kill him where he stood. "Remus I-"

"You have lost the right to call me Remus as if we are friends." Was Remus Lupin's icy reply

Dumbledore looked like he'd been slapped. "Mr Lupin, I sent Harry to live with his last remaining family."

This was the last straw.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING SENT HARRY TO LIVE WITH HIS FAMILY?! SURELY YOU DON'T MEAN PETUNIA AND THAT OVERWEIGHT ARSEHOLE?!"

"Petunia is Lily's sister..."

"SO?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN FUCK ALL! THAT BITCH HATED LILY AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER OR MAGIC! HARRY WOULD HAVE BEEN STARVED AND BEATEN HAD HE STAYED THERE MUCH LONGER!"

"Actually, Mr Lupin, they regularly don't feed me if anything unusual happens. Sometimes Uncle Vernon joins Dudley in punching me."

"DID YOU NOT EVEN MONITOR THE BOY, ALBUS?" This was the moment that Albus Dumbledore knew he was going to lose his supporters in the room. When Minerva, one of his staunchest supporters, was shouting at him he was going to lose the respect of everyone in the castle. He had, however, underestimated just how much he was screwed.

"I SHOULD'A GIVEN 'IM TA BLACK!" Sobbed Hagrid. "AT LEAS' THEN I' WOULD'A BIN QUICK! AN' WITHOU' AS MUCH TORTURE!"

"Albus", the sound of Lupin's voice chilled everyone to the bone. "As you've already proven you care more about those abusive, living piles of shit than you do about anyone here, I will give you until the next full moon to get them out of the country to a place I can't find them before I magically lock myself in the house with them and turn."

"YEH BEIN' TOO MERCIFUL TA THOSE BASTARDS REMUS! I'D GO THERE RIGH' NOW IF I DIDN'T WANNA PUNCH ALBUS RIGH' IN 'IS OL', BRITTLE, MANIPULATIVE FACE!"

With that outburst Albus knew he would probably be ousted as headmaster and probably stripped of his other titles if this ever got out. This would stop Severus from having any protection, resulting in Severus' arrest, which would lead to people finding out about Albus' many crimes. Somehow he didn't the his "Greater good" excuse would cut it.

A/N By the way, I didn't mean for this to be a "Dumbledore's a manipulative bastard" story. It just kinda happened as I was writing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Arrangements

A/N If you have suggestions for things to happen in this, please review and tell me your ideas. If I use them I will credit you. I will also vaguely follow the canon. Like the Chamber of the Big Fuckin' Snake. That will still happen. Philosophers Stone being in the castle won't. Triwiz is happening. I kinda don't want to spoil it. Even though I have no idea what will happen for most of the story. J K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. Though I would like to.

Chapter Three - Making arrangements

After Dumbledore left, with Snape slinking after him, Remus immediately turned to Charlie. "You cannot tell anyone about Harry being attacked by a werewolf. Harry I'd recommend you don't tell anyone, either."

Charlie was a pureblood and knew exactly how the Wizarding World treated werewolves. "Mr Lupin, I know how werewolves are treated. Not well but enough to know that to spread around that Harry Potter is a werewolf would be a horrible day for the light."

"Thank you, Charlie. You can let people know about Dumbledore putting Harry with abusive relatives though."

Harry gasped. "Remus, they probably think I'm dead because of that werewolf that attacked me! You should stop them from wasting their money on a party."

Remus took on the tone you talk to a toddler with. "Harry, funerals and parties are very different." That was all Remus got to say before Harry spoke again.

"I know, Moony. Parties are to celebrate something; funerals are to mourn. They will be having a celebration."

Remus looked surprised and happy. "Harry, why did you call me Moony?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Harry said panicking. It was clear he was worried about being punished.

"It's ok Harry, I was just curious as to how you knew my nickname was Moony."

"I don't know, it just seemed to fit... You're not going to lock me in a cupboard?"

"I'll let the Prophet know 'bout the abuse and the Dursleys address. See if they'll survive 'til the next full moon, Remus" growled Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Minerva, could we borrow some castle elves to remove Harry's possessions from the Dursleys?"

"Of course, Remus, I assume you'll look after him from now on?"

"The Wizarding public will never let me look after him".

"Sir? My parents would probably agree to be the legal guardians of Harry and they'd probably let you look after him."

"Arthur's your dad isn't he?" Remus said thoughtfully. "I remember him from back when Voldemort was still around... Are you sure they'll let me look after him? Molly strikes me as the sort of woman who would crush Harry's ribs in a hug before feeding him more food than he can handle and saying I can't look after him because I might be a risk to Harry's health?"

"That sounds like mum, though in that scenario she'd let you visit. I think she'd be convinced to let you

Look after him if she knew Harry was a werewolf. You know, so you can help him through the transformations?"

Remus couldn't respond to that due to an older redheaded boy entering the hospital wing and heading straight to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, the rest of the team wants to know when you'll be able to play again?"

"Knowing Madam Pomfrey, four years. Mr Lupin, do you want Bill to owl mum and dad about a meeting?"

"That would be brilliant. Would you do that Bill? Oh and tell the rest of the team not to worry; Minerva will have Charlie back on a broom before next Wednesday."

"Yeah, I'll do that and I think you're being a bit ambitious. Charlie's back was broken, can you see Madam Pomfrey releasing him this year?"

"Charlie, if it takes longer than Wednesday for McGonagall to get you out then sneak out. I can give you tips."

"How can you give tips on something you never did?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I never needed to. I was friends with James and Sirius, do you really think they didn't tell me their secrets? Can Harry leave today?"

"Ideally, I'd like to keep him here for another week, just to be sure he's ok, however I know you'll want Harry at this meeting to impress upon them why you want to look after him and why it would be best for you to look after him. You can take him home tomorrow, but I'd like you to bring him back in a week so I can check everything is still fine."

"Wonderful, Bill, can you arrange this meeting for tomorrow at 5 o'clock?"

"You'll have to deal with our brothers and sister" warned Bill. "The twins will really annoy you with all of their pranks."

Remus grinned evilly. "I guess I'll have to prank 'em back. Harry, you wanna be involved in these pranks?"

"Will it be fun?"seven

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to be involved in them, Moony" smiled Harry.

"When Ginny finds out who Harry is she'll be a nightmare" chipped in Charlie.

"Charlie, why is Harry Potter in the bed next to yours in the hospital wing seven years before he is meant to arrive at Hogwarts?"

"Mr Lupin, would you like to answer that question?"

"Charlie, how trustworthy is Bill?"

"Very, he wants to be a Gringotts Curse-Breaker; they don't exactly give out jobs to gossips."

"Ok, Bill I hope you'll forgive me, but what I'm going to say is very private I had to ask that question."

"It's ok sir, I understand."

"Good, _muffliato._ Harry here was attacked by a werewolf yesterday. This werewolf threw Harry through a window. It also killed the other occupant of the house before Snape killed the bastard with a killing Curse. The meeting at your house is so they can be Harry's legal guardians, while, hopefully, I can look after Harry."

"I now completely understand why you asked that question, was that spell you cast a silencing spell?"

"Not really, anyone who's not supposed to hear what you're saying just heard a faint buzzing instead."

Bill then left to send a very important owl. Quite possibly the most important owl of his life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Catching a Rat

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. If I did my film collection would be in the thousands, possibly millions. J K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I have no idea how big her film collection is.

 _Chapter_ 4 - Catching a Rat

Molly Weasley was surprised to get an owl from her oldest asking if Remus Lupin could come round to discuss some matters of great importance. She couldn't fathom what these matters were, nor could she fathom how Bill came into contact with Remus. She remembered Remus from the Order, he seemed like a nice quiet guy. She knew, of course, about his lycanthropy and thought it was such a shame, knowing that, if he didn't suffer from the disease, he would be a confident, young man with a well-paying job, and would probably be quite high up in the ministry by now. She quickly sent an owl back saying that she and Arthur would both consent to this meeting.

That is how Molly Weasley found herself sitting across the table with, in her opinion, a horrifically underweight Harry Potter.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Offered Molly to Remus.

"It's ok ma'am, I'll make it" replied Harry.

"But, you're four! It's too dangerous to make a cup of tea when you're that age, the water's too hot."

"I always cook, make cups of tea and clean the house."

This had Molly getting quite angry at Remus, angry enough to send a howler if he hadn't been sitting right in front of her. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUNG HARRY COOK, CLEAN AND MAKE TEA FOR YOU, YOU ABHORRENT MAN!"

At this Remus had to make her stop. "MRS WEASLEY, I DID NOT MAKE HIM DO ANY OF THIS! His aunt and uncle did. They're the ones who have been 'raising' him, if you can call it that."

Molly's anger was still just on the surface. "What do you mean, 'if you can call it that'?"

"All magical children have bouts of accidental magic, right? Most of the time this will either result in joy that their child isn't a squib, or, in the case of muggle parents, fear that something is wrong with their child. What doesn't usually happen is beatings to get the magic out of the child or being locked in a small cupboard under the stairs for days with no food. That is what Harry's aunt and uncle did to Harry, with his cousin beating him without any accidental magic."

"I may have to go to Arthur's garage to make that howler, I don't want Percy, the twins, Ron or Ginny hearing their mother swear."

"Mrs Weasley, with all due respect, the Dursleys will be able to hear the howler as you're making it."

"I assume you didn't arrange this meeting to discuss Harry's living conditions?" Said Arthur, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Actually, Arthur, I did. I want to ask you to become the legal guardians of one Harry James Potter and let me raise him." Following that statement you could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Molly. "You want us to adopt Harry, then let you raise him?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you insane? Why would we agree to that?"

"Because it is in Harry's best interest. Muffliato. What I say know can not be repeated. In front of anyone."

"Ok," said Arthur before Molly could start saying it couldn't possibly be so important she couldn't talk about it in front of their kids. "We won't repeat this in front of anyone."

"Molly, Charlie and Bill both know." Molly nodded her agreement to Arthur's statement. "As you both know, I am a werewolf. Two days ago, the werewolf that bit me attacked Harry."

Molly gasped in horror. "Oh no, you poor boy."

"Don't call him 'boy', his uncle would always either call him 'boy' or 'little shit'. I want to raise Harry because, so far, I feel as though I have failed him, James and Lily. I am also the only one who would treat him well and be able to help him through his transformations."

"Oh of course, I agree with that and if you ever want parenting tips feel free to ask and sorry Harry, I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"I will of course come here if I ever need help" assured Remus, privately thinking he'd accept parenting tips from Voldemort before asking Molly, he had no intention of mollycoddling Harry. "So, how soon can you be the legal guardians of Harry in the magical world?"

Before Molly or Arthur could answer a nine year old boy carrying a rat walked in. "Mum, dad, Scabbers isn't well."

"Give me that rat."

"Why'd you want Scabbers?" Asked the young boy.

"Because I think it might be an old friend who I thought to be dead in his animagus form."

"Remus, that seems highly unlikely."

"A test would sort it out wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right, give Mr Lupin Scabbers, Percy." Percy gave the rat to Remus.

Remus cast a spell that glowed blue-white at Scabbers. One moment he was a rat, the next, a balding, middle-aged man. "Hello Peter" snarled Remus.

Molly and Arthur quickly pulled their wands out when the man appeared. "Mum, dad, where'd Scabbers go?" Asked Percy.

"That filth is Scabbers, son" answered Arthur.

"Does that mean that man slept in my bed?"

Molly cast a bat-bogey hex at Peter, causing bats to fly out of his nose and attack him. She was obviously a skilled practitioner of the hex since, usually, they don't attack the victim.

"Arthur," said Remus, ignoring Peter's predicament. "You work for the ministry, don't you?"

"Yes, as soon as you leave I'll contact them."

"Contact Amelia Bones now, tell her to open the files on Sirius Black."

"Why the files on Sirius Black?"

"Because this is Peter Pettigrew, the wizard Sirius was arrested for killing, as well as twelve muggles. I will also be willing to bet that Wormtail here fire the Curse that kill those muggles; if Sirius fired it I can assure you Wormtail would be dead and those muggles would be fine."

"I'll floo Amelia's office right now."

"Oi, you traitorous bastard, you're comin' with me. Your trial awaits." If you were to ask John Dawlish what he expected the man arrested for betraying the Potters to Voldemort, being a Death Eater, murdering Peter Pettigrew, posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class, and murdering twelve muggles to say to that statement, "fucking finally" would not be it.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trial

A/N I would like to state that I do not support torture, murder or rape, especially concerning children. I mention this because Wormtail is a fucked up individual. If you don't like the term rape(one of my friends hates hearing the word) then do not read this chapter, I'll give a brief summary of this chapter in the author note of the next chapter. J K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter

Chapter five - The Trial

WARNING! READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!

"Amelia, please inform me why we are putting Black on trial, again."

"What do you mean 'again'? Black never had a trial."

"What do you mean 'Black never had a trial'? Of course he did!"

"Uh, Minister? I really didn't. Can I have some veritaserum and go home?"

"Shut up, Black and don't worry, you'll be back in Azkaban before the day is out."

"Auror Dawlish, there is a phrase muggles use that is quite fitting here: 'innocent until proven guilty'."

"Yeah, but that's muggles and surely ya don't expect this bastards going to be found innocent, do ya?"

"Innocent until proven guilty" replied Madam Bones, putting extra emphasis on "until proven guilty". "In any case, new evidence has been brought to light regarding this case."

"Fine, Amelia, just get on with it."

"Thank you, Cornelius. Shack, bring in Peter Pettigrew."

"You've found the fucker?"

"Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley found him, he'd been hiding as a pet rat in the possession of Percival Weasley for the past three years. He's an unregistered animagus." As the Head of the DMLE said this, Peter Pettigrew was brought into the courtroom.

"Hello Peter, the years have not been good to you, you're, what, 25 now?"

"26, it was my birthday last week"

"Ah, yeah, of course. So, you're 26 and look like you're forty. Does being in your animagus form three years do that to you?"

"Mr Black, please let me administer veritaserum to Mr Pettigrew and ask him some questions?" Madam Bones then took out a vial of clear liquid before putting three drops of it on Pettigrew's tongue. "What is your name?"

"Peter Timothy Pettigrew."

"How old are you?"

"26 years old."

"We're you, at any point, a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"When did you become a Death Eater?"

"August the seventh 1978."

"Right out of school, you traitorous bastard!" Growled Sirius. "Ask him who the Secret Keeper was for the Potters."

"Who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"I was. James and Sirius didn't think the Dark Lord would suspect me of being the Secret Keeper."

"Did you willingly tell Voldemort where the Potters were hiding?"

"Yes."

"What did you do for the Death Eater organisation?"

"I was their spy in the Order of the Phoenix, reporting directly to the Dark Lord. I also participated in several raids."

"What did you do on these 'raids'?"

"Tortured, raped and killed muggles and sometimes muggle born witches and wizards, once a pureblood wizard who married a muggle born."

"How many people did you rape?"

"Thirty four adult female witches, thirteen magical children, sixty seven adult female muggles and five muggle children."

"It has been noted that you, in your rat animagus form, often slept in the bed of Percival Ignatius Weasley. Did you feel sexually aroused while doing this?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever do illegal things to Percy?"

"Yes, I raped him and obliviated the experience from his memory multiple times."

"Did you do this to anyone else?"

"Yes."

"How many people did you rape and obliviate?"

"I raped and obliviated sixteen women and obliviated James once because he caught me."

"YOU SICK FUCKER! YOU BETTER FUCKING HOPE THEY GIVE YOU THE DEMENTORS KISS OR I WILL FUCKI-"

"I silenced him Madam Bones to allow you to continue your questioning."

"Thank you, Shack. Mr Black, I will be pushing for Mr Pettigrew to be kissed, I only hope this chamber gives him the kiss. Mr Pettigrew, how many people did you torture and how?"

"I tortured eighteen adult witches, forty eight adult wizards, twelve magical children, sixty seven adult female muggles, seventy nine adult muggle men and five muggle children. All through use of the cruciatus Curse or from seeing their loved ones under the cruciatus Curse."

"How many people did you kill?"

"I killed eighteen adult witches, forty eight adult wizards, twelve magical children, sixty seven adult muggle women, seventy nine adult muggle men and five muggle children using the killing Curse. I also killed the twelve muggles Sirius was arrested for killing using a blasting Curse on a muggle main gas line."

Pettigrew was quickly found to be guilty of 229 counts of torture, 241 counts of murder, 18 counts of illegal obliviations, being an unregistered animagus, being part of a terrorist organisation and 119 counts of rape and sentenced to death by dementor. Sirius Black was found innocent of all crimes and paid forty thousand galleons in compensation for being falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for four years.

A/N I felt guilty writing Wormtail's admissions of his crimes.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dogfather

A/N As promised here is the brief summary of the outcome of the trial for those that skipped the previous chapter: Pettigrew was found to be guilty of 229 counts of torture, 241 counts of murder, 18 counts of illegal obliviations, being an unregistered animagus, being part of a terrorist organisation and 119 counts of rape and sentenced to death by dementor. Sirius Black was found innocent of all crimes and paid forty thousand galleons in compensation for being falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for four years. I forgot to mention the unregistered part in the actual chapter. It has also since been brought to my attention by desireejones99 that I stated last chapter that Wormtail was in hiding for 12 years. It has been just over three years since that Halloween. I will say that the Marauders were all at least 21 when Lily gave birth to Harry, with Sirius and Wormtail being 22. This chapter will kind of be a sort of montage of all the important things up until Hogwarts starts. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. J K Rowling does. I might ask her to share them with me. Do you think she'll do that?

Chapter six - The Dogfather

"Harry, I'll get by without a job for a week to see if Sirius gets released from Azkaban or not. Then, if he hasn't, I'll look for a job to support us."

"Can you tell me stories of my parents, please?"

"Of course I can. Hmm, what would a four year old like to hear? A prank? Definitely. A prank against Snivellus? That would be the best story." Remus chuckled. "Alright, so, Snivellus is a potions master now, no chance of slipping him a potion, yeah?"

"Who's Snivellus?"

"Snivellus? Oh that's Snape. Anyway, back in third year, you could slip his a potion in his drink or something. Now, in the group, James was the transfiguration expert, Sirius was the potions master, I was the charms extraordinaire and Peter well, peter just got us snacks and cheered us on... Occasionally he'd come up with a decent prank, but they usually came from James or Sirius.

Anyway, James had this idea to slip a potion that would make Snivellus look like a girl. My job was to charm the goblet he chose to lace whatever drink he chose, I believe it was pumpkin juice, with the potion that Sirius made. James contributed to that by waiting until the potion took effect and transfiguring Snivellus' clothes into a female muggle cheerleaders outfit. Snivellus was stuck like that for an entire day before the potion wore off. Unfortunately, he changed back into his Hogwarts uniform."

Harry and Remus went on like this for hours, until they heard the sound of a motorbike outside. They quickly ran outside to see a tall man with long black hair sitting astride a motorcycle with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hello Sirius, you were innocent then?"

"Moony, I haven't been innocent since meeting Prongs, though I didn't commit any crimes that I was arrested for."

"I didn't think you did the second I saw Wormtail."

"Yeah, thanks for finding him by the way" said Sirius taking a drag from his cigarette.

"No problem, I would've thought three years in Azkaban would have helped you to quit" said Moony dryly.

"Well, I just popped round to Grimauld on the way here and I thought to myself 'what's the easiest way to annoy my mother? I know, enter the house smoking, to remind her of the muggle way of doing things.' Don't worry Moony; I've got an addiction prevention potion; I don't plan on smoking around Harry." With that he dropped the cigarette and crushed it underfoot. "Do you mind if I put my motorbike in your garage?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, so have you told Prongslet any stories about the marauders yet?"

"The Snivellus gender bend of '72, the Great Hogwarts Food Fight of '75, the Silver-Skinned Slytherins of '76 and I was just about to get onto the Florescent Robes of '75 when we heard your motorbike, how'd you get it back?"

"Hagrid still had it, can I apparate from inside your house? I need to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand, should'a gone on my way down."

"Do it in the back garden, I've got anti-apparition wards on the house I'll add you to the wizards allowed to apparate in and out when you get back. Could you get some school books for Harry whilst you're there? Don't want him going to Hogwarts with no education."

"Mother looked like she's gonna kick it soon, I'll get some books out the family library when she does. Don't start on the telling of the Florescent Robes of '75 'til I get back, OK? It'll do me some good to hear some stories about the good times."

"Hurry up then, Harry really wants to hear stories about his parents."

"Don't worry Prongslet; there's plenty of stories to tell."

"I remember you!" Exclaimed Harry. "You had a dog called Padfoot."

"Harry, I am that dog. I'm an animagus. I can turn into one animal, in my case, a big, black dog. You're dad could turn into a stag, hence his nickname of Prongs. Wormtail could turn into a rat, can't believe we couldn't see it Moony, our animagus forms tell us a bit about ourselves, I'm loyal like a dog, Prongs was noble like a stag, the King of the forest. Wormtail was a rat, both literally and metaphorically."

"Sirius, none of us wanted to believe we were being betrayed. What happened to Peter?"

"Turns out he was a sick bastard. He got sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. It's just a shame there's not a more terrible way of execution, at least not one that's legal."

"Go get a new wand, you can come back we can tell stories about James and Lily until Harry has to go to bed, then you can tell me the truth about Pettigrew, the sick bastard." Sirius left and got a new wand(12 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring, dogwood) then returned and stayed up all night telling stories of James and Lily to Harry with Moony before realising it was 1:37 in the morning and Harry probably should have gone to bed ages ago. They put Harry do bed, much to his annoyance, before returning to the living room with glasses of firewhiskey for Sirius to tell Remus what a disgusting, repulsive, rat Pettigrew was.

March 20th 1985 8:26

"YES!" A small house in Crawley was filled with the noise of Sirius Black shouting for joy. "THE OLD BITCH IS FINALLY DEAD!"

"Oh, how wonderful Sirius, you've got four months rent to pay glad you can afford it now, what with your inheritance and all" said Moony dryly.

"Don't be a dick, you've been waiting for her to die ever since I mentioned the family library."

"True, now at least we can teach Harry about the Wizarding world. What's your other letter about?"

Padfoot opened the other letter. "It's from Molly Weasley inviting me and Prongslet to the twins birthday on the 1st of April. Should I assume she just forgot to mention you and say all three of us'll come?"

"Full moons not 'til the fifth... Yeah all three of us are going, I remember her saying that the twins were budding pranksters, wanna help them out?"

"Oh, we're buying half of Zonkos for them" grinned Padfoot evilly, "I remember our last visit there, you know, where they made sure we knew how much of a prat Percy was?"

Before Moony could respond, there was a knock at the door. Harry was closest and opened the door. "Hello Sir, ma'am."

"Hello Harry, can we speak to Sirius, please?"

"Dan, Emma, is everything alright?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you Sirius, we heard yelling" said Emma, clearly concerned.

"Oh, I was celebrating."

"Oh, what's the special occasion?" Asked Dan.

"My mother died!" Exclaimed Padfoot with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh... That's cause for celebration?"

"Well, yeah. She was a bitch."

"Uh, care to elaborate?"

"When I was sixteen, I ran away from home and lived with Harry's father, James, because my family, especially my mother, would scream abuse at me for not agreeing with their racist ideals. I was then disowned. Now, the Black family has always been a patriarchal family. My father died before he could disinherit me. This meant that mother couldn't disinherit me. The most she could do was make my brother, Regulus, the heir. Regulus joined a racist group who killed people they disagreed with, though they did it subtly enough to not be picked up by the news. Regulus failed them somehow and was murdered by the leader, probably not directly but the leader at least ordered his murder. This meant that I now inherit everything and the Blacks are a very rich family. This means that your daughter will be getting much better birthday and Christmas presents of Harry if I have anything to do with it."

"The best gift he's given her is friendship, we were honestly worrying about her ever being able to make friends."

April 1st 1985 11:37

"Sirius! Harry! So glad you could come!"

"Hello Molly."

"Oh... Hi Remus... I didn't think you'd be able to come..."

"Full moons not for another four days Molly."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Huh, after all the stories we've heard..."

"... We expected something..."

"... A little more..."

"... I don't know..."

"... Intimidating..."

"... And scary..."

"... But you just seem..."

"... Like a nice guy..."

"Couldn't agree more Gred."

"I know, right Forge?"

"So, you're the twins then. The ones who want to be pranksters?"

"I know what you're thinking Padfoot..."

"... They seem a little bit like..."

"... Amateurs, I know but..."

"... I'm sure if we..."

"... Helped them out a bit..."

"...they'd be well on their way..."

"... To being pranking superstars."

"You two old guys..."

"... Are gonna teach us..."

"... How to be pranking masters?"

"You're joking, right?"

Padfoot turned to Bill. "Bill, you would'a gone to school with some of the people who were at Hogwarts with us, did you ever hear anything about the Marauders?"

Bill smirked. "Yeah, but most of the stuff I heard has gotta be made up."

"We actually did make Snape look like a girl..."

"... It was Harry's dads idea..."

"... I brewed the potion to get him to look like a girl..."

"... I charmed the goblet he chose to lace his pumpkin juice with Padfoots potion..."

"... And Harry's dad, James, transfigured Snapes robes into..."

"... A female muggle cheerleading outfit..."

"... It lasted for an entire day..."

"... Unfortunately, Snivellus changed back into Hogwarts robes..."

"... Still freakin' funny."

"Sirius Black, do not cuss in front of my children again!"

"Ok" then in a quiet, sulky voice Padfoot said "it's not even a real cuss, lemme start proper goin' at it, then you'll hear some bad shit."

As Padfoot fought of the bats from Molly's bat-bogey and Moony laughed his arse off, Bill turned to the twins. "These guys are pranking GODS! If you want to be real prank kings, listen to everything they say."

The twins just nodded, they'd heard tell of some of the Marauders exploits from Bill before, knowing that they could now receive training from two of them was the best birthday present they could ever get.

April 1st 1985 5:13

Only one person in the Burrow wasn't laughing. To be fair though, Percy "the prat" Weasley hadn't laughed since he first visited the Ministry of Magic on his sixth birthday and saw the recently elected Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his good friend Lucius Malfoy. Aside from Percy, everyone in the Burrow was laughing at the many exploits of the Marauders.

"You cannot say that the Muggle Awareness Day of '72 was the best prank they ever pulled!"

"I never said it was a good prank, I just said I liked it because of all the muggleness there was."

"Arthur, we're debating which one was the funniest prank, not which one had the most cultural appropriation. Even if we were doing that, I'd say it would've lost to the Gobbledegook Confusion of '71. All the teachers were literally talking another language."

"Remus, I never said I thought we were debating which one had the most cultural appropriation, I just said I liked the Muggle Awareness Day of '72."

"I'm torn between the Popcorn Party of '73 and the Red Days of '76."

"Yeah, but Ron, that's 'cause you don't know whether you'd prefer to be able to eat a Great Halls worth of popcorn..."

"... Or see so many people sporting Gryffindors colours for the last quidditch match of the season."

They continued like this until 8:07 when Molly brought the cake out for everyone and the party ended after eating a slice of cake.

As Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet were driving home, Prongslet being fast asleep, Moony said, "it's such a shame Harry won't be able to have a party like that this year."

"Why not? I'm sure we could get them to act like muggles around Prongslets girlfriend."

"1. Harry would hex you for saying that, she's not his girlfriend, 2. It's not because of that, though that would be a problem, 3. His birthday this year is on a full moon."

"Oh... Are we going to party in the Forbidden Forest, then?"

"I'll see if Dumbledore will let us, though I'm considering using some of your money to get a vault at Gringotts specifically for the purpose of full moons, it'll be better than the basement we've got at the moment."

July 31st 1985 21:31

"I'm sorry you have to go through this on Harry's birthday, his first one since being bitten making it so much more horrible." Both Moony and Padfoot could see Dumbledore was being sincere. "Minerva has offered to accompany you as well after hearing from Sirius that werewolves don't attack animagi, she makes this offer just to try and make it more comfortable for Harry."

"Harry?"

"I'd prefer to spend it only with my family tonight Professor. Maybe when I start Hogwarts she could join, but not today."

"Very well Harry." With the offer made Dumbledore made a hasty retreat, he didn't want to say hello with two werewolves, at least one of which wasn't happy with him, without an animagus form.

When the moon rose, Harry and Moony both convulsed in agony as the change was upon them, Padfoot transforming quickly and feeling pity for them because, for all the bravery it takes to go through this pain once a month, the wizarding world treats both of them with contempt.

After the transformations were complete, the Forbidden Forest was once more greeted of three large animals roaming the forest and playing, this time without a pathetic rat following in their shadows.

September 2nd 1985 8:57

Outside the building of Southgate Primary School in Crawley Harry Potter was saying goodbye to Padfoot and Moony. "Bye bye Padfoot and Moony."

"Bye bye, Prongslet."

"Listen to me Harry don't get into any trouble today, OK?"

"Lighten up Moony, it's Primary School. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"It's only been one full day since the last full moon" hissed Moony.

"Moony, relax, the school thinks he's mildly autistic. They they think he won't be good with his emotions so they'll blame it on that." Padfoot shrugged.

"I still think we made a mistake with that... What if he gets bullied for being autistic?"

"Then we play angry parents, who want the problem dealt with or we will."

Moony sighed. "Alright, see you after school Harry, ok?"

"There's 'Mione, bye!" Harry ran off to say hi to his friend as Moony and Padfoot drove off. "He'll be fine, Moony."

September 2nd 1985 12:27

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr Lupin or Mr Black?"

"Mr Lupin. Who is this?"

"This is the head teacher of Southgate Primary School. I'm afraid there's been an incident."

"Is Harry alright?" Asked Moony frantically.

"Harry is fine. Another student has claimed Harry through him into a glass cabinet."

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Moony was starting to get angry now.

"We don't think he did, the student claiming that is twice the size of Harry. We think Harry might have pushed him after the other boy punched Miss Granger in the face and Mr Dursley tripped and fell into the cabinet."

The second Moony heard the name Dursley his anger flared. "Tell me, this Mr Dursley wouldn't happen to be called Dudley, would he?"

"Uh, yes he is, how did you-"

"And his parents wouldn't happen to be called Vernon and Petunia, would they?"

The head teacher was now scared and concerned. "How do you know this?"

"You mentioned Mr Dursley punching Miss Granger, Petunia and Vernon are Harry's aunt and uncle, you see. Harry used to live with them. Dudley would regularly beat Harry, with Vernon occasionally joining in. Often Harry would be locked in the cupboard under the stairs, which was his bedroom by the way, without food for days, because of something Harry didn't understand." Moony was now starting to give off the impression that the Dursleys didn't like autistic people. "They made him cook, clean and make cups of tea and coffee for them. They treated him like a slave. That whole fucking family would refer to Harry as either, 'freak', 'boy' or 'little shit'. They moved because his godfather was released from prison after he was falsely arrested for murder. And now their piece of shit son has punched someone that a man kept in a maximum security prison for three fucking years cares deeply about. Me and Lord Black will be there shortly."

Moony hung up without giving the head teacher time to respond. He then sent of a patronus message to Lord Black telling him to come home immediately, knowing that he was in Gringotts arranging for a vault for use when the Forbidden Forest was off limits. Lord Black arrived back almost immediately. "What's going on?"

"Put a suit on and get in the car, I'll explain on the way, Lord Black." Moony using his title in such a serious tone meant this was very important.

When Lord Black got into the car he noticed the Grangers in the back seats. "What's going on?"

"Dudley Dursley punched Hermione and is trying to blame Harry for the injury she received when he was 'thrown' into a glass cabinet."

It was a tense wait for the head teacher and the Dursleys to get to the head teachers office. Vernon was the first to arrive bursting through the door angrily. He growled "where's that little-" then he noticed Harry standing there. "BOY!" He yelled, striding forward and punching Harry so hard in the head that his head hit the head teachers desk, knocking him unconscious. Then, all Hell broke loose.

"Ulcere pessimo" shouted the Sirius that met Peter that fateful day. The Curse hit the fat twat with such force it threw him into the wal behind him bursting many off the painful boils now covering his skin.

"You freakish bastard" screamed the ostrich bitch. "He was only trying to protect our precious Duddikins from the freakish Potter brat!"

Little Hermione Granger Screamed "NO!" And the long necked, nosy bitch was forcefully thrown into a wall by a burst of accidental magic.

Moony confounded the head teacher before calmly directing her into her chair and stupefying her. He then sent off a patronus message to Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE to get her to sent an obliviator.

Once the situation was explained the obliviator obliviated the head teacher, the Dursleys were taken to St Mungos for treatment, with Auror Dawlish and the youngest Auror trainee being put on their protection detail. Like anything involving the Ministry it was soon leaked that the muggles who horribly abused the boy-who-lived were in St Mungos. Molly Weasley was imperioused to murder the Dursleys. She only managed to Avada kedavra Vernon and Petunia before a St Mungos employee stupefied her. Lucius Malfoy was annoyed she didn't get arrested, but pleased that some muggles died. The Grangers also had "the talk"(as Padfoot called it) given to them six years earlier than usual.

A/N This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I meant it to... It'll make up for the previous chapter being a bit shorter than usual. Most of the Marauders pranks are taken from "The Marauders' Top 25" a fanfic by OMG-Bannana, though with the years brought forward one year to fit in with the timeline I'm working with. The food fight mentioned in this though is a direct reference to "The Great Hogwarts Food Fight" a fanfic by SlytherinsScribe.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Arrival

A/N I just want to check that every one has the same visual as me when thinking about the Snivellus Gender Bend of '72. Alright, picture a teenaged Alan Rickman(RIP) sitting down and talking to a bunch of other wannabe Death Eater Slytherins, yeah? And he takes a sip of pumpkin juice and suddenly, his hair grows down to, about, his waist, he grows tits and his clothes change into a cheerleading uniform, but it's still clearly Alan Rickman. Half the hall notices this as he slowly turns his head to glare at the Marauders. The other half of the hall notices how quiet it is so they all shut up after being all, like, "yo, mate whys it all quiet?" So the hall is all deathly quiet, yeah? And you just hear teenaged Alan Rickman say "Mister Potter." By the way, while Harry visited the Burrow for every third Christmas(going to the Marauders palace one xmas, Longbottom manor one xmas, then the Burrow) and the occasional birthday(usually the twins, though they often went to the Marauders palace(without Molly's permission, of course)) Ron and Harry did not become close friends throughout their childhood. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, otherwise the movies would be pretty much exact copies of the books.

Chapter seven - The Arrival

September 1st 1991 9:13

"Hurry up, Prongslet!" Called Padfoot up the stairs.

"We've got ages yet!" Shouted back Harry.

"I know, but Neville's flooing here soon!"

Harry thundered down the stairs, dragging his trunk after him and went into the kitchen where Padfoot was. "Calm down, Padfoot. It takes about an hour to get to London from here. We haven't got to be there for two hours."

"Still want to make sure you're not late. You got the good pranking stuff?"

"Yeah, here you go." Harry then gave Padfoot a bag of pranking equipment for him to shrink and disguise.

"Remember to give the Weasley twins that book on how to become an animagus, and make sure they know that they'll get a Marauders nickname if the succeed."

"I know, you've mentioned this, like, five hundred times before this. Calm down."

"I'm just nervous, Primary School, hey, I'll see you at the end of the day, Hogwarts, I gotta wait 'til Christmas!"

"I'll owl you every week, OK?"

"Harry? Mr Black? Mr Lupin?"

"Through here Neville" called Harry.

A slightly overweight boy with a round face entered the kitchen. "Neville, what have I told you? Never call me Mr Black. It makes me feel old. Call me Padfoot or, if that's too familiar for you, Sirius. Moody's still asleep, lazy bugger, though he'd tell you not to call him Mr Lupin."

"Sorry, Sirius."

"It's fine, Neville. Harry, go upstairs and punch Moony awake, would'ya?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later after Moony had a quick shower and got dressed, they were in the car, with the Grangers following on behind.

After a pretty uneventful journey, stopping only once to get some chocolate for Moony(he always has to have some with him at all times, no one knows why), they arrived at Kings Cross.

"Alright, Harry, what you've gotta do is run straight into that brick wall."

Harry looked at the brick wall and back to Padfoot. At the brick wall, back to Padfoot. Brick wall, Padfoot. "You're having a laugh, right? You think I'm just going to take your word for it and run into a brick wall without you doing it first? I'm not that stupid."

"Alright, you got me. You don't run into that wall. That one leads to platform 7 2/3s. You've gotta run at the ticket barrier between platforms 9 and 10. But I know you won't believe me, so I'll run through first, yeah?" With that said Padfoot ran straight into the ticket barrier and went straight through.

Everyone else followed, and the children, quickly found a carriage, opened the window to it and started talking to Moony, Padfoot and the Grangers to pass the time until the train left.

The Weasleys were one of the last family's to arrive and the twins, Moony, Padfoot and Harry all teased Percy about being Perfect Prefect Percy the Prat. "Prongslet" said Moony suddenly. "Lee can also join and add this to the initiation." With that he handed over an over stuffed notebook held together by several elastic bands.

Padfoot and Prongslet both gasped. Padfoot was the first to recover. "Are-are you sure Messr Moony?"

"I am indeed, Messr Padfoot, they only have five years left. We can't have them spending three and a half years not focusing on what's important. Messr Prongslet, do you accept the responsibility of handing this over, looking after it as if your life depended on it? Will you stop this piece of Marauders history from falling into those who shall not use it for purposes of Marauding?"

"Messr Moony, I solemnly swear that I will ensure this Valuable Artefact of Marauding finds its way into those who will treasure it and use it well." Moony then handed over the notebook to Prongslet. Prongslet accepted the notebook with reverence and awe. "Gred, Forge, get Lee and come into this compartment." With that, the Weasley twins ran of to find their honorary third twin in order to find out the importance behind the notebook.

The train started to leave Prongslet, Hermione and Neville all waved out of the window to the extended family that was there: Moony, Padfoot, Dan Granger and Emma Granger. They tolerated Molly's hugs for the twins and didn't really talk to Arthur that much. Ginny was still in a sort of hero worship phase.

When the train left the station, Moony turned to Padfoot. "Ten galleons says that Harry gets those five hundred house points."

"You're on."

"Um... What's going on?"

"Arthur, Padfoot here is the new DADA teacher. He is going to tell every class of his that if they manage to successfully pull a prank on him, then those pulling the prank will be awarded five hundred house points each."

"Ten galleons on the twins."

"You're on."

As they were waiting for the twins to bring Lee to their compartment an uninvited voice intruded. "What's so important about some manky, old book?"

"Ron, this is not a manky, old book, it is a testament to the genius of the Marauders. When Fred, George and Lee get here you will have to leave for a bit, I hope you don't mind."

"What about the bookworm and the squib?"

"Why'd you call him a squib?"

"Pureblood family's talk, don't they? All the purebloods will know all about the tests to make him reveal his magic and his lack of revealing any. He's probably going to be the most successful squib ever at Hogwarts."

"Ron, please leave. You may not have meant to but when you were told you had to leave when the twins and Lee got here you insulted my two best friends. The reason I didn't ask you to leave immediately was to find out why you thought Neville was a squib. You then went on to insult him even more."

"I don't see why you'd wanna hang out with a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff when me and you are gonna be in the same house."

"You said 'Ravenclaw' and 'Hufflepuff' like they were insults? And besides, Hermione and Neville are two of the bravest people I know."

"Weirdo."

"Brother, mine..."

"... Do not insult the..."

"... Son of a Marauder..."

"... Or you will be pranked..."

"... To your dying day."

"Whatever, prats." Ron then skulked off.

"Hey guys, I guess you want to know why we went serious Marauder there, huh?"

"Yeah, what's this I hear about an important Relic of the Marauders and why am I here?"

"Messrs Fred, George and Lee, enter the compartment fully and close the door." They did. "Muffliato. This book is the 'Animagus Diaries'. It contains all of the notes the original Marauders made on becoming animagi as well as some plans for pranks, not all of which were used. I also have a book in my trunk I'm meant to give you after the feast on how to become an animagus, however this will be a lot more useful. The reason I am telling you all this is because the Marauders would like to offer the three of you the chance to become official Marauders." All three were shocked into silence. Messr Prongslet held out the Animagus Diaries. "Messr Fred, put your hand on the Animagus Diaries." Fred did so. "Say 'I, put your full name here, solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I, Fred Fabian Weasley, solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George and Lee both quickly repeated the process.

"When you transform for the first time, you become an official Marauder and get a name. Never let the Animagus Diaries out of your possession. At least one of you has to have it at all times. This is very important. This book is the most important book you will ever own. Any prank ideas need to be added if they're good."

"Don't worry. We'll look after it." Fred put the book in his pocket carefully.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, except for a moment when a blond prick entered the compartment with two boys with more muscles than brains.

"So, this is the great Harry Potter? You really shouldn't hang out with riff raff, like the Weasleys, a werewolf, a squib and a mudblood." He didn't get a chance to say anything else. Harry and Neville's fists crushed his nose and made him crumple to the ground. The Weasley twins and Lee, who had been walking down to enquire about a prank they had read about in the Animagus Diaries, stopped his thugs from retaliating, by means of their fists. The blond wanker sat stunned. "Wait 'til my father hears of this."

"Can't wait."

After that bit of excitement everything settled down for the rest of the journey.

When the train pulled into Hogsmead Station, the first years all followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry, Hermione and Neville were joined by a boy with longish, black hair. He introduced himself as John Killett and, since he didn't react to Harry's name, they assumed he was a muggleborn.

When they reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall healed Malfoy's broken nose and Crabbe's split lip, before cleaning the blood of them and asking Harry and Neville to stay behind after the feast.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed Padfoot sitting at the Professors table and groaned. "Great, we've gotta deal with a mutt as a teacher."

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"All we have to do is put on a manky old hat? Fred and George said we had to fight a troll, the gits!"

"Oh yes, because eleven year old can survive a fight with a troll" said John sarcastically.

"Abbot, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terrance."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione." Harry, Neville, the twins and Padfoot all immediately paid close attention to this sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" This resulted in the loudest cheer yet, including some fireworks set off by the twins.

Once the Gryffindor table settled down, Professor McGonagall called out "Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Killett, John."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cue the fireworks.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall got to continue. "Macmillan, Ernest."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco." This was greeted with several boos as he swaggered up to the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malone, Roger."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moon, Lily."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Weasley twins then let off all of the fireworks on their person, as well as Padfoot releasing some, and got on the table and danced, singing "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"

When the Hall finally quietened down, after half an hour, Professor McGonagall continued, giving both Padfoot and the Weasley twins dirty looks. "Rivers, Oliver."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Roper, Sophie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Runcorn, Terrance."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Smith, Sally."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore rose. "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Sirius Black?"

"Albus, may I make an announcement, please?"

"Of course, Sirius."

"Making the announcement here saves time. Anyone who can successfully prank me before the end of the school year will be awarded five hundred house points. If I am pranked by a group, I shall award five hundred house points to each member of the group."

A pair of red headed twins, Lee Jordan and John Killett immediately headed for Harry, Hermione and Neville. "Harry, in first year we found the Marauders Map and we would like to form an alliance with you three."

"What are you doing here?" George asked John.

"I only know those three and want to be friends with them. And, you know, five hundred house points."

"Fred, George, it may interest you to know that the first Marauder to re-acquire the Marauders Map gets ten thousand galleons as a reward. Become Marauders ASAP."

With that said, the planning stages had begun.

A/N The Sorting Hat song taken from the Philosophers Stone. Names of first years are from wiki/1991


	8. Chapter 8 - Potions Pranks and Quidditch

A/N desireejones99 mentioned in a review that they think I went "a little ott with the rewards". Sirius doesn't expect anyone to win the rewards. He is considered a master prankster. He knows this. This means that he knows what to expect from pranks, therefore, he doesn't think anyone will be able to get a prank passed him. In regards to the Marauders-only reward for finding the Marauders Map, he thinks he will be winning that one because he thinks it will still be in Filch's office, which he thinks he'll have greater access to, since he's a teacher. You also have to remember that Sirius is exceedingly arrogant, he doesn't think he'll lose to anyone. Sorry about taking so long to post another chapter, I read The Story of Four Friends a fanfiction by Star of the North to get ideas for prank planning. I ended up procrastinating, something I am extremely good at. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter eight - Potions, Pranks and Quidditch

The first week passed with not much happening. Until Friday. Then was an important day for Harry. It started off with him getting a letter from Hagrid inviting him to his hut to have some tea and to talk. Harry asked Padfoot about Hagrid. Padfoot said Hagrid was a nice guy and said he would also go, since he hadn't spoken to Hagrid since 1984.

Harry's first lesson that day was Double Potions with the Slytherins. It was taught by someone who featured prominently in the tales Harry listened to throughout his youth, Severus "Snivellus" Snape.

Snape read out the register as normal, until he reached Harry's name. He paused and said "Ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Malfoy and his goons sniggered at Snapes statement. Snape read off the rest of the register before looking at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry did not respond. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again, silence. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" More silence. Snape sneered. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful potion it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"You're wrong."

All of the air in the room seemed to be sucked out of the room. "What did you say Potter?"

"You're wrong, you do not make the Draught of Living Death by adding powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood; you also need chopped valerian roots and the juice from a Sopophorous Bean. You also need to stir it all together." Stated Harry. " the reason I didn't answer your questions was because I understand the language of flowers and couldn't understand why you would mention asphodel and wormwood, when no potion is made with only those two ingredients. However, in the language of flowers you would be asking me what would happen if you combined a member of the lily family, asphodel, with someone facing grief over an absence, wormwood. If you were to replace asphodel with the more general term of lily, the name of my mother, then, metaphorically, you would get me. Alternatively, it could also mean 'I bitterly regret Lily's death.' I don't understand why you would mean the second option, since you hated my mother for being muggleborn."

Snape gaped at Harry. "50 points from Gryffindor."

Harry grew angry from that. "Just because I know that no potions are made from just asphodel and wormwood, doesn't mean you can take 50 points from me, Snivellus!"

Snape physically grew furious. The class realised that Snape didn't like that name and held their breath. Snape eventually exploded. "1,000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION WITH FILCH FOR A MONTH, POTTER! GO TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

Harry quickly left to go to McGonagall, suspecting that if he pushed Snape any further he would be Cursed. After explaining to McGonagall what happened he was told Snapes lessons were cancelled for the rest of the day. McGonagall then left to purse her lips at Snape.

When Harry, Hermione, Neville and John, who had sat with Neville in most lessons so far, arrived at Hagrid's hut, they were greeted by a grinning Padfoot. "Harry, Hermione, Neville and John, 50 points each to Gryffindor for coming to see Hagrid, it really means a lot to him." When they asked him why they just received a combined 200 points, he replied "McGonagall told us what Snivellus did earlier, all the teachers are going to award you points for pointless things until you get all 1,050 points back. We aren't allowed to annul Snapes punishment, so, unfortunately, you still have a months detention with Filch. This meeting, however, will allow us to not only talk to Hagrid, but will allow us to plan a prank war on Snivellus, something the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan have already asked me for help with. Dumbledore also told me that the reason Snape mentioned asphodel and wormwood was that he loved your mother, though the way he described it it sounded like an obsession."

They all entered Hagrid's hut and talked about the first week at Hogwarts before moving onto more entertaining topics. By that, I mean they planned pranks on Snape. Hermione didn't want to take part and started reading a book. Neville nervously took part in the prank planning, his fear of Snape meaning he was worried the entire time. When Padfoot noticed it was passed curfew, he gave them detention to allow them to plan pranks for longer and escorted them back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day Padfoot approached Harry. "Hey, Prongslet. McGonagall told me she would pull some strings and get you a try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After I told her at great length how good you are on a broom."

"Thanks, Professor Black."

"Merlin, that makes me feel old."

"Alright, Mr Potter. Please be as good as Sirius told me you are. Don't make me regret giving you this chance."

"I won't Professor." With that said, Oliver Wood released the Snitch. Harry waited ten seconds before taking off and catching it in 7.62 seconds.

"Oh, Slytherin are going down this year." Said McGonagall, giving a rare smile.

 **Saturday 8th November 1991**

The first Quidditch match of the season was upon them. Excitement was rife throughout the castle, Gryffindor vs Slytherin was always a great match to watch. It was always the match with the most fouls. The final score was 170-60 to Gryffindor thanks to Harry's Nimbus 2000 being faster than Terence Higgs', the Slytherin Seeker, who owned a Comet Two Sixty.

A huge party broke out and lasted all night with the twins quietly telling Harry that they had found out what their forms would be and that Lee could see a vague, blurry shape. The twins were both orange haired chimpanzees. They also confided that they had snuck into the Restricted Section to get some books on animagus transformations around Christmas of their second year, with Lee joining them later that year.

A/N all of Snapes dialogue until Harry responds is from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I took the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rest of the Year

A/N Moony taught Harry the language of flowers because the wizarding world thinks the muggle world is still in the Victorian era. Moony thought some people would try to give messages to Harry using the language of flowers, since that was common at the time. He didn't expect Snape to try though. Unless he anonymously sent Harry some basil(hatred). The wizarding world also knows that Fenrir Greyback found out where Harry lived and killed a squib who lived nearby and a wizard who was visiting her before attempting to kill Harry. The wizarding world thinks that the Professors arrived in time to kill Greyback before he could get close to Harry. That information is important. Not for right now, but for a future chapter. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter and therefore live in a rented house in one of the shittier areas of Britain.

Chapter nine - The Rest of the Year

 _27th November 1991_

It took a surprisingly long time for anyone to attempt a prank on Padfoot. Naturally, it was a Gryffindor who started it. Ron Weasley was, contrary to popular belief, not stupid. He had heard the Marauders exploits when they came to the Burrow and off the twins after they snuck out to go to the Marauders Palace. He didn't want to cross a Marauder. On the other hand, 500 points is a lot.

He did it in their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. A quick mânca melcii to Professor Black's back and the 500 points would be his. He would have to thank Charlie for teaching him that Curse. He waited until Professor Black's back was turned. He leapt up, knocking his chair over, pointed his wand at his target and clearly intoned "mânca melcii".

Padfoot turned around and silently cast a shield that was designed to send the spell back to the user. As the first slug landed on his desk, Ron silently swore to hex Charlie for teaching him that Curse.

"And that class," said Padfoot, with a grin on his face. "Is why you don't try to Curse an ex-Auror in the back without being a little bit more subtle. Ron, I'd go to the hospital wing to stop your ailment. It'll take Madam Pomfrey a few seconds to cancel it. Oh, but before you go, let me conjure you a bucket."

This encounter led to pranks being pulled everywhere. Snape was pranked at least once a week. Usually more. Even pupils who thought Snape was justified in his punishment of Harry pranked him. Those that weren't in Slytherin that is. So two people that thought Snape was justified pranked him. Percy Weasley didn't prank him, though he did agree with Snapes judgement in Harry's punishment. He thought Professors could do no wrong. Percy truly is a prat. Nine Slytherins pranked Snape. They were the least racist ones. All were from the lowest four years. The ones who grew up when the Death Eaters weren't active.

Some of the more daring ones were the Spider Seer, the Snivellus Song, the Snape Cleaning, the Snape Cake, the Vector-Snape body swap, Bat-Snape and the Marriage Proposal.

The Spider Seer was pulled by the Weasley twins and made it so that any human Snape sees, is seen by Snape as a human sized spider. The Snivellus Song was pulled by Seamus Flannigan, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown, with Dean writing the song, Lavender performing the song and Seamus charming Snapes robes to sing it. The Snape Cleaning was pulled by Blaise Zabini when he conjured a gallon of shampoo above Snapes head. Bat-Snape was pulled by Cedric Diggory when he transfigured Snape into a bat for two days. The Marriage Proposal came from the mind of a very powerful Metamorphmagus who would use some very painful Curses on me if I mentioned her first name. Tonks used a rather interesting jinx to get Snape to propose to McGonagall. The Vector-Snape Body Swap was pulled by Dante Gambon, a seventh year. The prank was carried out by Dante placing a touch activated switching charm on Snapes robes. Snape bumped into Professor Vector and they switched bodies. The Snape Cake prank was carried out by Harry, the twins, Lee Jordan, John Killett, Neville and Padfoot on the last feast before the Christmas holidays. All of them had one teachers dessert to levitate, with Padfoot having three. They would then all cause their chosen dessert to launch itself towards Snape, before Padfoot would conjure a cherry to land on top.

The day after the Snape Cake prank was pulled everyone went home for Christmas. This year the Maruader's and the Granger's were going to the Longbottom's manor for Christmas. The Weasley twins would probably sneak out to the manor at some point and later get a personal Howler from Mrs Weasley.

On Christmas Day, Neville, Harry, Augusta Longbottom, Padfoot and Moony went to St Mungo's for the traditional visit to Frank and Alice, Nevilles parents. The Grangers stayed at the Manor, not wanting to intrude on a family matter. Harry was considered family due to Alice being his godmother and Remus and Sirius went because they were Harry's legal guardians.

They entered the Janus Thickey Ward and headed for Frank and Alice. "Merry Christmas mum and dad. I brought you both a potted plant, they're checking that it's not dangerous at the moment, but once that's done you can see it. I started Hogwarts this year. It's been fun so far. Our potions teacher scares me a bit. I made a new friend. His name is John; he's a muggleborn who's quite smart. He helps me in most lessons, although he finds it hard to write stuff down. I'm getting alright grades in most lessons. In potions I'm doing bad because Snape hates Gryffindors. I'm top of the class in herbology though. My favourite teacher is Professor Black. He's Harry's godfather, Sirius. You both knew him from when you fought You-Know-Who." A Healer brought over a potted plant and put it on the bedside table between Frank and Alice's beds. "Here's your present, it's a Japanese Peace Lily." Augusta indicated that it was time to leave. "Bye mum, bye dad. Merry Christmas."

As they were leaving, Alice walked after them and gave Neville a wrapper from a piece of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Augusta told him to thank his mum and throw the wrapper in the bin. Neville thanked his mum and pocketed the wrapper. As they left a Healer told Neville that they would make sure not to let them eat it and get potions of the antidote in, just in case. Neville thanked them and told Sirius and Remus that Peace Lily's were poisonous if eaten when they asked him what they meant.

After the group apparated back to the manor, Harry and Neville being side-along apparated by Padfoot and Moony respectively, they found out that Fred, George, John, two older boys with ginger hair and an older girl with ginger hair had arrived while they were gone. "Fred, George and John I understand, but Bill and Charlie are unexpected. I also don't know why you're here, Nymphadora?"

The ginger haired girl's hair changed colour to an angry red as she said, in a dangerous voice, "don't call me Nymphadora!" Her hair faded to a bright pink. "And I'm here because you're my cousin and I've never met you before, other than classes."

"I assume Andy still doesn't want me to talk to you because I'm a 'bad influence'?"

"I'll assume 'Andy' is my mother and say yes. I'd also like you to know that I was behind the Marriage Proposal."

"I was wondering who pulled that off, great prank by the way."

"Thanks, can you introduce me to everyone? Especially the better looking gingers and your boyfriend."

"Allow the better looking gingers to introduce themselves, I'm Fred..."

"... And I'm George..."

"... And you are?"

"Tonks and you are not the better looking gingers."

"Ouch..."

"... You wound us..."

"... Yeah, we're much better looking than Bill and Charlie."

"You now know who all the gingers are, the man to my left is Remus Lupin. He is not my boyfriend, I am straight. Just ask all the women I dated at Hogwarts. Not sure about Moonys orientation, though."

"Straight and Padfoots referring to all three of the women he dated throughout eleven years. Seven at Hogwarts and four after. Although, I can't remember him dating anyone in the seven years we've looked after Harry. And I doubt he dated anyone in the four years between Voldemorts defeat and starting to raise Harry with me."

"Well, there aren't many dating opportunities in Azkaban. Also, after graduating Hogwarts, it was mostly failed one-night stands. Failed in that, I drunk too much the night before and was woken up by her screaming at me to get out of her house at about noon. By the way, if Andy didn't approve this, how did you get here? Did Ted bring you?"

"I turned 18 on November the 12th. I apparated here."

With all that cleared up, Christmas presents were opened. Harry received a book on quidditch from Hermione, a box of chocolate frogs from Tonks(who apologised saying she brought them just before apparating to the manor), immunity from pranks for two months from the twins(the twins apologised saying that they would've got a box of stuff from Zonkos if they had more money), a large box of Zonkos pranks from Moony and Padfoot, a knitted jumper with a Snitch on it and some homemade fudge from Molly Weasley, the Simpsons: Bart vs The World NES game from John, a hand carved wooden flute and some rock cakes that could be used as bricks from Hagrid, a personalised Snitch with a Gryffindor shield and Harry's name engraved into it from Neville.

Neville got a box of chocolate frogs from Tonks(with the same apology as before), a book on herbology from Hermione, immunity from pranks for two months from the twins(giving the same apology as before), a silver knife for herbology with his name engraved on the blade from Harry, a subscription to Gardeners World(a British muggle magazine on gardening) from John, a book of potions tips to improve his potions grade from Augusta and a present for both him and Augusta from Moony and Padfoot.

Padfoot told them that he contacted the goblins to ask them to look for a way to help Frank and Alice. A goblin representative then came in. "Hello, my name is Bakrag. The goblins have a method of dealing with Cruciatus Curse induced insanity that works 65% of the time in goblins. Due to the magical worlds distrust of goblins, we haven't been asked to do this before and, therefore, we don't know how effective it will be in humans. Our Healers do, however, predict the process will be a success. Now, we do have to warn you, it will take time. A year to repair the damage would be optimistic. Ten years of insanity will obviously be very hard to repair and only you will be able to tell us if theirs been any progress. Very rarely will someone who undergoes this treatment be the same as they were before being tortured. I will say this: my wife was tortured into insanity by the same person who made Mr and Mrs Longbottom need this treatment. The treatment I'm suggesting worked for her and she went back to the way she was before, other than a slight stutter occasionally. Ten years of insanity would likely have larger changes that that, for one, our Healers think they would no longer be able to use magic."

Both Neville and Augusta were overcome with emotion at this offer. Neville because he would no longer feel guilty over his parents being in that state(he heard the Lestranges questions, he knew they were looking for him) and he would be able to know his parents. Augusta was overcome because she would get her beloved son and daughter-in-law back. Augusta recovered first. "Can we meet your wife? I'd like to see the results of this treatment for myself."

"Sadly, no. She was at a muggleborn witch and wizards house, advising them on how to leave the country when a group of Death Eaters raided the place. An Albanian Death Eater called Bajraktaraj hit my wife with a Killing Curse. I can arrange for you to meet someone else who's undergone the treatment, if you like?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Sorry for your loss, what happened to the Death Eater scum?"

"I arrested him." Said Sirius. "He was part of a group of other Death Eaters who performed a raid on the Prewett family. Molly and Arthur were visiting that day with you Bill, I don't know if you remember?"

"I remember, thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome. Bajraktaraj was there with four other Death Eaters. Richard Cubison, Peter Best, Tav MacDougall and Richard Trinder. Me, James and another Auror called Robert Jarvis apparated there to apprehend them. Bajraktaraj seemed to like the Killing Curse; it was the only spell he used. Jarvis killed MacDougall with a Reductor Curse before getting hit with one of the Killing Curses being thrown around. I Stupefied Best before firing off a Reductor and a Painful Boil Curse at Bajraktaraj. He collapsed on the ground screaming; the Reductor hit an unfortunate area to be hit if you're a guy. James Stupefied Trinder, before defeating Cubison with a Potter spell he was quite fond of."

"Thank you, Mr Black. You did my family a great service that day."

"Did the Albanian Ministry of Magic claim responsibility for the piece of shit or is he rotting away in Azkaban?" This was from Charlie.

"Albania was one of the few countries with a lot of Voldemort supporters that allowed the British to deal with any Death Eaters the Aurors arrested. I think the only other ones were Serbia and Moldova. Most let the Death Eaters go free once they were back in their country of origin. Romania was one that harshly punished Death Eaters that were Romanian.

"Did Germany have a lot of Death Eaters?" Asked John.

"No, why?"

"I read up on the war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters sound a lot like wizard Nazis. I thought that any German wizards who fought in World War II might have joined the Death Eaters."

"John, any wizards that fought in WWII would have been muggleborn and therefore wouldn't have joined the Death Eaters" said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah."

"Getting back on track," said Augusta, glaring at John, Sirius, Charlie and Hermione. "Could you set up a meeting with someone who's gone through the treatment, please, Bakrag?"

"Yes, are there any days that would be difficult for you?"

"No, can you also set up a meeting with the Healers in charge of this treatment? I'm probably going to take it. I will not give up hope. I will not kill them."

"Er... I'll set up a meeting with the Healers in charge. May I ask what you meant by 'I will not kill them'?"

"Thank you. The Healers at St Mungos have been trying to get me to euthanise Frank and Alice for a few years now. But I won't give up on them."

After Bakrag left, they got back to present opening. Hermione was next. She got a rare book from the Black family library from Padfoot and Moony, a £20 gift card to WHSmiths from John, a rare book from the Longbottom family library from Neville, a rare book from the Potter family library from Harry(he explained that he got Barchoke, the goblin in charge of the Potter family accounts, to get it for him), a box of chocolate frogs from Tonks(same apology as before), a muggle joke book from the twins and a box of sugar free sweets from Dan and Emma Granger.

The twins got a notebook detailing most of the pranks the Marauders pulled from Moony and Padfoot(they said it was also from Prongs), a large box of pranks from Zonkos from Harry, a large box of pranks from Zonkos from Hermione, a large box of pranks from Zonkos from Neville, a large box of jokes from a muggle joke shop from John and a box of chocolate frogs from Tonks(again, same apology as before).

John got a Nimbus 2000 from Harry(John quite enjoyed watching quidditch and wanted to start playing), a book on engineering from Hermione(he mentioned he liked finding out how things worked), a box of chocolate frogs from Tonks(I don't really need to mention that she apologises every time anymore, do I?), immunity from pranks for two months from the twins(same apology as Harry and Neville's), an owl from Neville and a large box of pranks from Zonkos from Padfoot and Moony.

Tonks gave Padfoot and Moony a box of chocolate frogs. Harry got Padfoot a dress(if Padfoot was paying attention he would've suspected something, instead he just thought it was a funny joke present) and gave Moony a years supply of Wolfsbane potion and a lot of chocolate frogs, John got them both a large box of jokes from a muggle joke shop. Everyone else got them a large box of pranks from Zonkos. Except for the twins.

"Messr Padfoot, Messr Moony..."

"... We cannot give you your Christmas present..."

"... Until after we become Marauders..."

"... Which we can become if we enter another room."

With that said, Padfoot, Moony and Harry left the room, with Harry explaining that since he was also a Marauder he had to be there to induct Fred and George into the Marauders. "Muffliato. Have you made the potion? Have you done everything else required for the transformation? If so, how the fuck did you do it so quickly? We were expecting you to maybe complete it this time next year. And that's being unrealistically optimistic."

"Well, we have kinda been..."

"... Studying to be animagi since..."

"... First year when we..."

"... Snuck into the Restricted Section..."

"... And nicked some books..."

"... On animagus transformations..."

"... Though the Animagus Diaries were very helpful."

"Alright, alright. Drink the potion."

With that, Fred and George both pulled out small flasks of an orangey potion. They looked at each other and said, in unison, "bottoms up" and chugged the potion down. Then, where previously stood two identical ginger haired fourteen year old boys, stood two near-identical ginger haired chimpanzees. One had a barely visible "F" on its chest in slightly darker hair, while the other had a barely visible "G" on its chest in slightly darker hair.

"Georges Marauder name is 'Curious', you can't fight me on this Padfoot"

The chimp with the "G" changed back into a teenage boy. "Why am I 'Curious'?"

"Because Marauder names are meant to tell people about your other form without being overtly obvious. 'Curious' does this perfectly due to the muggle story of a monkey known as 'Curious George.'"

Fred changed back. "What's my Marauder name, then?"

"I'm having difficulty with yours."

"Kong?"

"Too obvious."

"Cheeky?"

"Cheeky?"

"Yeah, as in 'cheeky monkey'."

"Hmm, maybe. Got anything else?"

"Uuuuhhhhhh... No."

"Ok. Cheeky it is. Any objections?"

"No."

"I can't think of anything better."

"I have been called cheeky quite a lot..."

"... Messr Curious? As a Marauder you now have a say in this."

"I do? I wasn't aware I was officially a Marauder yet? In that case, Messr Curious has no objections."

"Messr Moony would like to make a suggestion."

"Messr Padfoot moves that we hear Messr Moony's suggestion."

"Messr Prongslet seconds."

"Messr Curious lives up to his name and thirds."

"Messr Cheeky fourths."

"Messr Moony's suggestion is one that should prevent another situation leading to two Marauders being lost to us. While Messr Moony does not think anyone here will betray us, we cannot rule out use of the Imperious. It should also prevent our secrets from being forced from us via Veriterserum. What Messr Moony proposes is we admit all Marauders into a log book. This log book would be charmed to alert other Marauders if a Marauder is being controlled by use of the Imperius Curse. It would also alert us as to who is being controlled and tell us if someone willingly betrays us. As unlikely as that might sound, Messr Moony would like to remind you all that none of the original Marauders suspected Pettigrew of being capable of betraying us. Messr Moony also proposes that all Official Marauder Secrets are written in a similar log book. This log book will be charmed to prevent the secrets being told to a non-Marauder. Both log books will also be charmed to be unreadable to a non-Marauder. Shall we vote on it?" Everyone quickly voted positive on it.

Messr Moony conjured two log books out of thin air. He wrote inside one of them "Remus John Lupin. Date of Birth: 10th March 1959. Marauder name: Moony. Animagus form: None, this Marauder is a werewolf. Date inducted into the Marauders: 12th November 1970. Date magically inducted into the Marauders: 25th December 1991." He then cast a complicated-looking charm over it causing the writing to disappear from the eyes of everyone present. He then picked up the other log book and quickly wrote something in it. Both Messr Padfoot and Messr Prongslet correctly guessed what it was. Messr Moony then went back to the first log book and wrote the above for Messr Padfoot, Messr Prongslet, Messr Curious and Messr Cheeky(changed to be suitable for each person). He also wrote "James Adrian Potter. Date of Birth: 27th March 1959. Date of Death: 31st October 1981. Marauder name: Prongs. Animagus form: Stag. Date inducted into the Marauders: 12th November 1970. Date magically inducted into the Marauders: Posthumously 25th December 1991." He did the same for Pettigrew, mentioning that he was never magically inducted and had his Marauder status revoked "for causing the deaths of Messr Prongs and his wife Lily, murdering twelve muggles, joining the Death Eater organisation and framing Messr Padfoot for his crimes leading to Messr Padfoot being kept is Azkaban for three years." The Marauders then added all Official Marauder Secrets to the other log book.

"Messr Padfoot and Messr Moony..."

"... The time has come..."

"... For Messr Cheeky..."

"... And Messr Curious..."

"... To give you your Christmas present..."

"... We heard something about a reward for the first Marauder to find it?"

With that, they handed over the Marauders Map. "... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good... You will receive the 10,000 galleons within the next month..." With that, they went through to the others.

"You finally finished?" Quipped Tonks.

"Yes"

"Good, everyone through to the dinner table." Christmas dinner started off normally with the traditional pulling of the crackers, the eating of the turkey, sprouts and everything you usually do at Christmas dinner. Then three mothers entered, dragging behind them three anxious looking husbands, two black haired boys enjoying being in a wizarding household, one bored redheaded boy, one pompous redheaded boy, one awestruck redheaded girl and a partridge in a pear tree. Okay, maybe not that last one, but the rest were there.

"JOHN EDWARD KILLET!"

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY! GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! CHARLES ALEXANDER WEASLEY!"

"NYMPHADORA NATALIA TONKS!"

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE ON CHRISTMAS DAY!" They had to have practiced that. They could not have got it that perfect without practicing it.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT ON CHRISTMAS?" The potion in Padfoot's drink was an expert in comedic timing apparently. The second they shouted this; Padfoot's chest expanded and his hair grew down to his waist. His robes were perfectly switched, via an expert switching spell, with a dress Hermione's mum owned. A beautiful necklace belonging to John's mum appeared around Padfoot's neck, a tiara belonging to Augusta Longbottom appeared on his head and a heavy covering of make-up appearing on his face.

"Damn Sirius, you make a smokin' hot woman" quipped Tonks.

"Nymphadora, if you were involved in this at all, then I swear to Merlin..."

"I was not involved in this, though I wish I was, and don't call me Nymphadora."

After that all three mothers apologised to Augusta for barging into her house before dragging their kids home. It was agreed that the twins would have it worst, but no one could agree on who was next; Bill and Charlie for leaving, though not being in on the prank, Tonks for leaving, though not being in on the prank, or John for leaving and pulling a prank on Padfoot. Eventually, they decided on John. The others got to at least stay in a wizarding house; John was going to be stuck in the most boring part of Britain: the Isle of Wight.

It was soon time for term to start again. At the first feast of the new term, Padfoot stood up. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. The contest to prank me is over. Five hundred points to Harry Potter. Five hundred points to Hermione Granger. Five hundred points to Neville Longbottom. Five hundred points to John Killett. Five hundred points to Fred Weasley. Five hundred points to George Weasley. I think that Professor Snape might have actually laughed if he were there."

"I doubt it, Black."

"Do you remember the one time the Marauders slipped you a potion?"

"Yes" said Snape, glaring at Padfoot.

"That, but worse."

"I doubt it."

"Muggle dress, tiara, necklace, make up. And the gender bend."

Snape turned and looked at Padfoot. Snape turned and looked towards the Gryffindor table. "60 points to Gyffindor." Every mouth in the Great Hall dropped. That was nothing to what came next. "100 points to whichever one of you who gives me that memory."

The first person to react was none of the people involved in the prank. More than five minutes after Snape uttered those words, Tonks managed to function long enough to extract a memory and say "Sir, I was there too. Will my memory still get the points?"

Snape took the memory and headed straight for Dumbledores office. The Great Hall had not moved an inch when he got back 20 minutes later. "100 points to Hufflepuff."

The rest of the first month carried on as usual. Except for the fact that everyone was surprised by Snapes attitude at the feast.

It wasn't until February that the shock of Snape not showing utter contempt for the Gryffindors to wear off.

 _14th February 1991 7:32_

The prank was, understandably, pulled by the Weasley twins. Snape walked into the Great Hall. Snape glanced up from his meal to see if they had gotten over his niceness yet. He was rather surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Almost every of age woman, and a few guys, was staring straight at Snape. "Oh, Severus," exclaimed Dumbledore, much to Snapes discomfort. "I never quite noticed just how attractive you are."

This caused the entire school to become silent. Snape began suspecting something. He inhaled and got the distinct smell of an Aphrodisiac Potion on him. He fled the hall with all of the of age women and men who were attracted to men following him.

Tonks would later hex the Weasley twins for it and angrily tell them that they could've given her a potion that would stop her being affected.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the year. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup and the house cup.

At the end of the year feast Padfoot once more stood up and asked to speak. "I shall be returning home tomorrow on the train. I shall not be returning to teach next year. I have decided to become an Auror again. I enjoyed teaching all of you and wish you well in the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Except for Snivellus. I do not wish him well."

A/N i know Tonks had left the year before in canon, but I wanted her to be at Hogwarts in Harry's first year. Also, Lee is going to be a hyena. I can't think of a good Marauder name for him though. Can someone help me out? I will give you full credit for it.


	10. Chapter 10 The Summer and Scheming

A/N Fred and George started trying to become animagi in their first week at Hogwarts. They found the Marauders Map in their first week as well. They were on good terms with Lee Jordan throughout the first half of the year. He became an honorary third twin towards the end of their first school year when he set of a loud and annoying prank to provide a distraction, allowing the twins to escape punishment for a prank they pulled. Lee was blamed for the twins prank and didn't rat them out. The twins respected this and became much closer friends with Lee and confessed to pulling the prank they pulled. Shortly after this they told Lee about becoming animagi. He joined them in the attempt. This is why it took Lee a lot longer than the twins to become an animagus. Credit for Lee's Marauder name goes to fireassasin. I liked all of the other options you guys sent me, so thanks for sending them in. I also realised that I forgot to mention something. Most of the pranks in the last chapter were taken from "25 Ways to Prank Snape Redux Version" by JenniferRSong. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. If I had enough money I would probably try to buy them... How much do you think that would cost?

Chapter ten - The Summer and Scheming

The day after Padfoot made his announcement, it was time to go home. Harry, Hermione, Neville, John, Curious, Cheeky, Lee and Padfoot all crammed into a single compartment for the journey to London. "Padfoot, I have done everything necessary to become a Marauder. All I have to do is drink the potion."

"Does your house have a floo?"

"Yes."

"Floo to 'Marauders Palace' in a week and we'll admit you into the Marauders."

"Ok." Lee then gave Padfoot the Animagus Diaries. "I don't need it anymore so I feel like you should take it back." Padfoot thanked Lee and congratulated him on completing the process.

"Padfoot. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I contacted the Aurors and they said they won't be able to fix it until the summer after your second year." At everyone else's curious looks Padfoot explained. "I have never wanted to teach. I will admit it was fun, but I always planned on leaving at the end of the year. The only reason I taught you this year, was to see if there was a Curse on the DADA job. There was. The magical signature behind the Curse was from Voldemort. I raised the point with Dumbledore, he told me that 'Voldemort' is really a half-blood called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle asked for the DADA job the year after he graduated. The headmaster at the time said he was too young and told him to return in a few years. When Riddle returned, Dippet had retired and Dumbledore was headmaster. Dumbledore knew what Riddle was and denied him the job. Since then no DADA Professor has lasted more than a year. You will get a new teacher next year. They will last a year, then you will, hopefully, have Moony as the DADA Professor for your third year, Curious, Cheeky and Lee's fifth."

Nothing much happened for the rest of the train ride to London.

A week after they had arrived in London, Curious and Cheeky flooed into the Marauders Palace. "Curious, Cheeky, could you tell us about Lee? How would you describe him? We want to know so that it helps us come up with a Marauder name for him."

"He's a laugh..."

"... Real practical joker..."

"... He's helped us out with a ton of pranks..."

"... Loyal..."

"... He was willing to take the blame..."

"... And punishment for one of our pranks..."

"... He's just an all round..."

"... Decent bloke."

"Thanks for the kind words guys." None of them had noticed Lee floo in.

"Greetings Messr Lee. Do you have the potion?" Lee raised a small flask with a black potion inside. "Drink it and you shall soon become a Marauder."

Lee chugged it down and turned from a black fourteen year old with dreadlocks to a spotted hyena. "Giggles?"

"No, Chuckles?"

"No."

"You mentioned Lee was a 'real practical joker'. I'm sure I've heard someone refer to hyenas as being the joker of the jungle. It might have been savannah, but regardless, Joker ok with everyone?"

"Messr Padfoot thinks 'Joker' is an excellent Maruder name for Messr Lee."

"Messr Curious concurs."

"As does Messr Cheeky."

"Messr Prongslet also agrees that Joker is an excellent name for Messr Lee."

"Messr Moony would like to congratulate Messr Joker on his successful transformation and welcomes him to the ranks of the Marauders."

The newly renamed "Joker" changed back into human form. "Messr Joker would like to say that he is honoured to be inducted into the Marauders."

"Messr Padfoot would like to remind everyone that we haven't magically inducted Messr Joker into the Marauders."

Out came the log book and a quill. "Lee Luke Jordan. Date of Birth: 17th January 1978. Marauder name: Joker. Animagus form: Spotted Hyena. Date inducted into the Marauders: 20th July 1992. Date magically inducted into the Marauders: 20th July 1992."

"I'm still not sure about forest trips. Prongslet do you think Hermione, Neville and John would be willing to go through the process to become animagi?"

"Maybe, Hermione would definitely want to register as soon as possible, though."

"That's fine, as long as she doesn't tell anyone about it until she registers."

"She won't."

"Excuse me, but what did you mean by 'forest trips'?"

"Prongslet is a werewolf, when me, Prongs, Moony and the traitor were at school we would take Moony into the Forbidden Forest with me and Prongs being big enough to feel confident that we would be able to control Moony if anyone saw us. I'm not sure about a dog, two teenage chimpanzees and a teenage hyena being able to control a juvenile werewolf and a fully grown werewolf. I'd feel more confident if there were some more animagi. Preferably big ones."

Later that day, Neville flooed over and John was dropped off by car. Hermione just walked next door. All three accepted, Hermione and Neville nervously. Hermione was nervous because it was against the law. Neville was nervous because he didn't think he could do it. Neville and John stayed round for part of the first month of the summer holidays. Hermione, Neville and John started the process by getting Padfoot to attach a mandrake leaf to the roof of their mouths. It would stay there for a month.

 **24th August 1992 9:24 AM**

At the Leaky Cauldron Ronald Weasley came out of the floo. He was in a foul mood, the Chudley Cannons had lost the first Quidditch match of the season. He was followed by Curious, Cheeky, Joker, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Glenn Jordan.

"So glad you could all make it!" Cried Padfoot. "Alright, everyone grab hold of this piece of rope in my hand and we will be off." The Weasley's, Joker, Glenn, Prongslet, Hermione, Neville, John, Jim Killett(who had recently gotten his Hogwarts letter and was very happy to be a wizard), Tonks and Moony grabbed hold of the piece of rope that Padfoot was holding. Padfoot touched the tip of his wand to the rope. "Activate!" The party disappeared and reappeared on a hilltop in Scotland.

"Alright, the match doesn't start until 12:00 so look around get some souvenirs and then make your way to the stands at lunch time."

They did just that. John bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a lot of wizarding sweets for his brothers. Prongslet bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Puddlemere United poster. Ron bought a Chudley Cannons poster and a lot of chocolate frogs. Curious brought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Falmouth Falcons poster. Cheeky bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Holyhead Harpies poster. Ginny bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Holyhead Harpies poster. Hermione bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Holyhead Harpies poster. Padfoot bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Tutshill Tornadoes poster. Joker bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Wimbourne Wasps poster. Neville bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Caerphilly Catapults poster. Moony bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Holyhead Harpies poster for John, who didn't have enough to money for one. Arthur Weasley bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with. Glenn Jordan bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with. Charlie Weasley bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and an Appleby Arrows poster. Bill Weasley bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Ballycastle Bats poster. Tonks bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Pride of Portree poster. Percy bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Montrose Magpies poster. Jim bought a pair of Omnioculars to watch the final with and a Wigtown Wanderers poster.

At 11:56 AM everyone made their way to their seats. Ludovic Bagman was recapping everything that had happened in the season so far. "And then the best Chaser for the Arrows, Eugene Bloxam, was hit directly in the face by an expertly aimed bludger, complements of Puddlemere United's Ernest Dowson. This rendered Bloxam unable to fly straight, leading to a substitute being brought in. Puddlemere's chasers, Russell Deverill and Douglas Westenberg scored two times each, putting Puddlemere ahead by 20 points. Then Appleby's Seeker, Kenneth Thurkell saw the snitch and shot after it, Puddlemere United's Seeker, Derrick Stretton, not far behind. A bludger from Puddlemere's Gina Trigg caused Thurkell to stop momentarily to let it passed. This allowed Stretton to shoot passed and catch the Snitch, ending the game 240-70. Oh, and look at the time, it's 12 o'clock. The final for the 1992 British League Cup will now begin. Here come the players for Puddlemere United: Captain and Seeker: Derrick Stretton, Keeper: Dana Hobday, Chasers: Russel Deverill, Douglas Westenberg and Renee Cox and Beaters: Gina Trigg and Ernest Dowson. And here come the Holyhead Harpies: Captain and Beater: Gwenog Jones. Beater: Teresa Miller. Seeker: Amy Walker, Chasers: Cynthia Lockhart, Lori Young and Patricia Smethwyck and Keeper: Yvonne Farley." While he was shouting out names the two teams flew in to the sound of cheers.

The rules were explained to the crowd and the quaffle was released, signifying the start of the game. The bludgers and the Golden Snitch were released shortly afterwards. "And Lockhart has the ball, passes it to Young, who passes it to Smethwyck, who passes it back to L- oh intercepted by Cox, who is a recent addition to the team who has proven her worth throughout the season, Cox passes to Deverill who shoots - excellent save there by Farley!" The Harpy fans cheered loudly.

"Young has the ball passes it to Lockhart, OOHH! That looks painful, excellent aim from Trigg there, Lockhart dropped the quaffle, Deverill caught it, passes it to Westenberg, who passes it to Cox, who passes it back to Deverill who passes it to Cox who shoots... AND SCORES!" Prongslet and the rest of the Puddlemere supporters cheered as the quaffle sailed through the hoop.

"Lockhart has possession of the ball and seems to be ok, passes it to Smethwyck, who passes it to Young who shoots, and an excellent save by Hobday. Deverill in possession and- I think Walker's seen the Snitch!" Walker had just gone into a steep dive. "And Stretton's following her! And Deverill scores, taking advantage of the distraction. Walker pulls away and Stretton barely managed to pull up in time, realising that it was an excellently performed Wronski Feint. Cox in possession, she's going upwards, Young and Lockhart moving to intercept, OH and Cox throws the quaffle down to Deverill in a textbook Porskoff Ploy, Deverill scores!" The noise generated by the Puddlemere supporters was eardrum-breaking.

"Young has the quaffle, passes to Smethwyck, who passes to Lockhart, who passes to Young, Westenberg is close beside her, ooh, looks like it's getting a bit rough there, we could see our first foul, yes there goes the whistle, a bit of cobbing going on there, penalty to the Harpies, Lockhart takes it, Hobday employing the Double Eight Loop to defend, Lockhart shoots... AND SCORES!" The Harpy supporters cheer excitedly for their first points.

"Deverill in possession, passes it to Cox, who passes it to Westenberg, who seems to want to make up for the cobbing foul as he's flying straight towards the Harpies goal, OH! He's knocked right off his broom by a bludger, Jones and Miller using the Dopplebeater Defence to deadly effect. I think, yes, Westenberg is out of it, Puddlemere has to bring on a substitute, they choose Lauren Sayre, she graduated from Hogwarts just this last year so she must have really impressed Stretton in order to be put onto the first reserve team. The quaffle is thrown into the air once more, it having fallen with Westenberg, and Sayre has the quaffle, passes it to Deverill, who passes it right back to Sayre, who passes it to Cox, who passes it right back, they both seem to want Sayre to show the Harpies why she's on the team. And Sayre dodges a bludger from Miller and another one from Jones, I must say, Sayre appears to be an excellent find by Stretton, she sails passed Young and Smethwyck, has some difficulty passing Lockhart, but manages it, she shoots... AND SCORES! TRULY AN AMAZING FIND BY STRETTON! I bet Sayre will be around for a good few years now!" The Puddlemere fans cheered at the introduction of Westenberg's replacement, he said he was leaving after this year, on account of being rather old for a Quidditch player at 37.

"Lockhart in possession, she looks serious, she shoots, she scores!" The Harpy fans cheered loudly at the start of the Harpies comeback. Which was precisely what it was. "Young in possession, passes to Lockhart who SCORES! Young has the quaffle, the Harpies Chasers employing the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Young shoots, AND SCORES! Sayre has possession, she dodges the bludger that Miller sent her way, but Jones' bludger knocks the quaffle out of her hands, Lockhart catches it and SCORES! Cox has the quaffle, shoots and saved by Farley, Lockhart has the quaffle, OH struck in the face again by a bludger, this time from Dowson, she passes to Young and it looks like this one might be serious..."

"No, I'm Sirius." Padfoot was immediately punched from many different people for using his favourite, but also incredibly stupid, pun.

"And Young scores, I think Lockhart is going to continue, yes Lockhart is going to continue the game, Sayre in possession, she shoots and SCORES!" All of the Puddlemere fans felt a rush of gratitude towards Sayre for not giving up. "Lockhart in possession, she shoots and Hobday kicks it away. Young catches it, shoots AND SCORES!" The score was now 50-50. "And Lockhart has possession, she shoots, SHE SCORES AND- oh what's this? I think Walker has legitimately seen the Snitch." She had and was hurtling after it, Stretton close behind. "And an excellently aimed bludger smashes into Walkers right arm, Lockhart scores, it looks broken. Another bludger plows right into Walker, knocking her off her broom, Young scores, AND STRETTON CATCHES THE SNITCH, IT'S ALL OVER! PUDDLEMERE UNITED WIN THE 1992 BRITISH QUIDDITCH LEAGUE BY 200-80!" The sound in the stadium was deafening. Prongslet was jumping for joy.

As they were leaving the stadium, a blond woman with a notebook and green quill approached them. "Hi, Harry. Rita Skeeter, I'm with the Daily Prophet. I noticed you looking very happy at the outcome of the match, care to tell me why?"

"Miss Skeeter, as the legal guardian of Lord Harry James Potter, I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, filed a lawsuit against multiple company's, including the Daily Prophet, for using Harry's likeness and name without any legal authority. I also arranged that only the Quibbler could print articles on Harry. Either start working for the Quibbler or fuck off." When Miss Skeeter had slunk away Padfoot said "parasites, the lot of them."

When they got back to the tent they had set up they got a surprise. The entire Puddlemere United team and Lauren Sayre had come to meet them. "Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind if I call you Harry?"

"Of course not."

"Brilliant. We're here because we were told by our manager that you reacted rather favourably to our victory, leading us to believe that you are a fan, are our assumptions correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, normally fans want to meet us. We brought Lauren along because you just saw her help us win. We also heard, from Lauren, that you are quite good at Quidditch. We also can't help but notice that you have enough friends to make up a Quidditch team."

At this Padfoot jumped in. "Are you suggesting that we have a friendly Quidditch match between us? Because if you are then one: we won't do it without having at least some professionals on our team and two: I call dibs on being the captain of Prongslet's team."

"Prongslet?"

"Harry's dads nickname was 'Prongs', hence Prongslet."

"Oh, also, I would love to have a friendly game against you. Do you want Lauren on your team? She went to school at the same time as most of your group, so should have a better grasp of their capabilities."

"Yeah, thanks. John. You said you wanted to start playing Quidditch, d'you fancy being our last Chaser?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have my broom with me, though."

Douglas Westenberg came forward at that. "You can use mine. I'm just going to watch."

"Thanks."

"Anyone else in your group who plays can use our reserve teams brooms. They have Nimbus 2000's."

"Thanks. Curious, Cheeky. What team do you want to be on?"

Both twins looked at each other before turning back to Padfoot. "While we think Prongslet's team will win..."

"... We have to take the opportunity..."

"... To play on a professional Quidditch team..."

"... Even if the match isn't a professional match."

"Ok, so I get the twins, Russell and Renee, do you want Dana or can I have her?"

"I play Keeper." Blurted Ron. "I wanna play with a professional team."

"Ok, you get Ron then. Who's gonna be your third Chaser?"

"I played Seeker at Hogwarts, but Chaser seems like it could be fun. I'll do it if you want?"

"Ok, so we get the twins, Ron, Charlie, Russell and Renee. You get Harry, Lauren, John, Dana, Gina and Ernest. Do you want to see if the referee will be willing to ref our match?"

"Might as well."

The referee was more than willing to ref a Quidditch match with Harry Potter playing. A crowd had started to gather, so Joker asked if he could commentate. He was told he could co-commentate with Bagman.

"And in this friendly match containing professionals and amateurs, I am joined by Lee Jordan. Lee, you go to school with Harry, Fred, George, John and Ron. I believe you were also at school in Charlie's last year at school?"

"Yes, I don't know how good Charlie will be as a Chaser, he played Seeker, you see and John and Ron aren't on the school teams, so I don't know about them. Fred and George are pretty good Beaters, made it onto the team in our second year. Harry though, Merlin, he's good. If I were a betting man, I'd put a lot of galleons on Harry's team."

"Oh really? He's that good?"

"In my second year, the year after Charlie left and the year before Harry came to Hogwarts, we barely managed to defeat Hufflepuff. And in our last match, we were destroyed. 460-10 to Slytherin. A crushing defeat. The Slytherins gloated for the rest of the year. It was a bad year overall for Gryffindor. This year Gryffindor annihilated Slytherin in the Quidditch. Harry is also the youngest Seeker in a century. That should tell you something about his skill."

"Can you announce all the players? I didn't expect to be commentating again and had a few butterbeers and, well, nature calls."

"No problem." Bagman didn't go to the toilet. He went and had a quick chat with some goblins that ended in money changing hands. No one noticed because all of their attention was focuses on the players now flying into the pitch. "Captain and Chaser: Sirius Black. Chasers: John Killett and Lauren Sayre. Beaters: Ernest Dowson and Gina Trigg. Keeper: Dana Hobday and Seeker: Harry Potter. And here comes the other team: Captain and Seeker: Derrick Stretton. Keeper: Ronald Weasley. Beaters: Fred and George Weasley and Chasers: Renee Cox, Russell Deverill and Charlie Weasley."

After this Bagman came back from "the toilet". The quaffle was released, followed shortly by the bludgers and the Snitch. The game had begun. "Weasley has possession, passes to Deverill, passes to Cox, back to Weasley, Weasley shoots, excellent save there by Hobday and what's this?"

Joker took it from there. "The Holyhead Harpies appear to be making this a three-way. Yes, some spare hoops have been pulled out of storage and are being set up by the Harpies, except for Yvonne, who is already defending the hoops, as they put them up. The team now joining in. This is highly irregular, but I'm not gonna argue with Gwenog, I'd quite like to not be turned into a woodlouse. OH! A bludger smashes into Russell, excellent shot Gwenog, she truly is a wonderful woman, attractive too, though a bit out of my league, what do you think guys, do I stand a chance? SON OF A BANSHEE!" That last part was shouted as Joker ducked out of the way of a bludger.

Bagman took up the commentary. "And a very definite 'you do not stand a chance' from Jones results in a bumphing foul to the Harpies. I don't know how fouls are going to work in a three way game, or at least, the fouls that aren't directly against one team." The referee flew over and explained to Bagman and Joker how fouls would work in this case. "The referee has just explained to me and Mr Jordan that fouls that are not directly against one team will have penalties taken against the offending team by both of the other teams. Black is taking the penalty for his team. He shoots, and SCORES! Weasley taking his teams penalty, he shoots, HE SCORES!"

"I suppose we should announce who's playing for the Harpies. Captain and Beater: Gwenog Jones. Beater: Teresa Miller. Seeker: Amy Walker. Chasers: Lori Young, Patricia Smethwyck and Claudia Pyrites, who is standing in for Cynthia Lockhart due to injury. Keeper: Yvonne Farley. Lori has the quaffle. Passes it to Claudia, who passes it to Patricia, who passes it to Lori who passes it back to Claudia who shoots, and an excellent save there by Dana. John has the quaffle, this is his first time playing Quidditch, so take it easy on the guy, yeah? He passes it to Sirius, who passes it to Lauren, who passes it back to John who shoots, AND SCORES AGAINST RON! Charlie has possession, passes it to Russell, who passes it to Renee who shoots, and an excellent save there by Yvonne. Patricia has the quaffle, the Harpies using the Hawkshead Attacking Formation to devastating effect. Patricia shoots, AND SCORES, Ron looks very nervous, that could be why he's letting so many goals in."

"Deverill has possession, Killett and Sayre flying either side of him, Black flies straight at Deverill, a perfect Parkin's Pincer, Black has possession, passes to Killett, who passes to Sayre, who passes back to Black, who shoots, AND SCORES AGAINST WEASLEY!"

"Charlie has the quaffle, uses a Reverse Pass to give the ball to Russell, a risky Transylvanian Tackle from Sirius causing him to drop the quaffle into the waiting arms of John, who flies towards Ron's goal, OH! John is hit in the back of the head by an amazingly accurate Bludger Backbeat from Fred, or is it George? Oh, who cares, but that's gotta hurt like a son of a bludger. It had the desired effect of making John drop the quaffle. Unfortunately for the Weasley team, Lori catches it. She shoots, and Ron saves it!"

"Cox in possession, passes it to Weasley, who executes a Woollongong Shimmy to perfection, scoring his team another ten points. And Potter's seen the Snitch! He catches the Snitch with a Plumpton Pass and ends the game, 180-20-10. Black's team wins with Stretton's team in second and the Harpies in last."

After the quick match the three teams chatted for a bit with the rest of the party that came with Padfoot and Prongslet. "Harry, I would like to extend my gratitude towards you. I won ten galleons due to your impressive victory."

"Glad I could help, Percy."

 **28th August 1992 4:26 PM**

A small house-elf popped into a luxurious room. "What do you want, Dobby?"

"Master has a guest from the ministry, Sir."

"Cornelius wasn't going to come here today?"

"Sir, it isn't Minister Fudge. It's a woman wearing pink who wishes to discuss some business with Dobby's Master, Sir."

"Dolores is here? Bring her in here Dobby. And get us some refreshments."

The elf apparated away. A few minutes later, a short, toad-like woman wearing a pink cardigan entered the room. A silver tray with an expensive scotch bottle on it appeared on Lucius Malfoy's desk. "Dolores, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lucius, you are a Death Eater."

Lucius was stunned. "How dare you accuse me of working for those criminals!"

"The only reason I am not a Death Eater is that I was never asked to be one."

"Would you like some scotch?"

"No thanks, I want you to use your Death Eater connections to kill Cornelius."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that would make me Minister for Magic. I would also manipulate some of the neutral members of the Wizengamot into voting to give me emergency powers. You and other Death Eaters involved in the attack will have also killed some Wizengamot members who would oppose our aims." With that, she slid over a list of names.

"I take it this is a list of people you want us to kill?"

"Yes. I also want to know one thing. Do you think the Dark Lord will return?"

"He used to boast that he had gone further than anyone else on the path to immortality. I believe he is still alive, though weakened. I currently have a dead man searching for my master." He glanced at Dolores. "I Imperiused Cornelius into contacting Igor Karkaroff. Karkaroff faked the death of one of his Durmstrang students. He then transferred the student here. I then got Auror Hostina, who is a Death Eater that was never caught, and Auror Dawlish, who was under the Imperius Curse, to take the student, under an invisibility cloak, into Peter Pettigrew's cell. Pettigrew was then smuggled to me, in his animagus form. The student was kept under the effects of the Imperius Curse and Polyjuice potion, guarded by Dawlish and Hostina until he was Kissed. I Obliviated Dawlish and Fudge. Pettigrew was, the last time I checked, in Montenegro. He thought the Dark Lord was a bit further South than Montenegro."

"When your master returns, I would like the honour of receiving his mark. Will you kill Cornelius and the people on that list?"

"Of course, most of the people on the list would die anyway, when the Dark Lord returns. And I'm sure my master would consent to you receiving his mark." He took a sip of his expensive scotch. "Give me a month. I'll have a group of Death Eaters ready then."

A/N All of the explanations for the Quidditch terms are in "Quidditch Through The Ages" by Kennilworthy Whisp, or at least, the version J K Rowling gave us. All Quidditch teams are also mentioned in "Quidditch Through The Ages". I highly recommend you buy the book, it raises money for Comic Relief.


	11. Chapter 11 - Death Eaters and Diaries

A/N Harry Potter and the Bite has reached 10,000 views, which is a lot more than I expected even when the whole story is finished. So, thanks. I own Harry Potter. By which I mean, I own copies of the Harry Potter books. The rights still elude me.

Chapter eleven - Death Eaters and Diaries.

 **1st September 1992 10:58**

"Hurry up or we'll be late!"

The Weasley's were rushing. They were in such a rush they didn't notice Lucius Malfoy slip a small, black diary into Ginny Weasley's slightly open trunk.

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful. Malfoy and his goons popped their heads into the Junior Marauders compartment and told them that they didn't have the protection of a teacher being their parent this year. They left quickly to avoid fists that might come their way if they said "Mudblood".

The Junior Marauders enjoyed watching the ickle firsties enter the hall, listened to the Sorting Hats song. They cheered when Jim Killett and Ginny Weasley were both Sorted into Gryffindor. They clapped unenthusiastically at Gilderoy Lockhart's appointment to Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, having heard from his sister, Cynthia Lockhart the Holyhead Harpies Chaser, that she thought he was a fraud. After the Sorting Ceremony and the Start of Year Feast, they went to bed.

The next day they started lesson, their first one being Double Potions with the Hufflepuff's. They were repotting mandrakes.

After Herbology was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart welcomed them into the class room, which was filled with portraits of him. "Welcome, class. Now, I thought we'd start of with a quick test. Nothing to worry about, I just want to see how much you can recall from my books." He handed out test papers. "You have thirty minutes starting now."

Harry looked at the paper and started answering the questions. 1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? A shade of a colour that no one knows the name of like icteritious. 2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? Something pretentious. 3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Rendering his hair bulletproof through use of hairspray. 4. What is the best complement Gilderoy Lockhart has received? Someone said his makeup looked good. 5. What, in his own opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest strength? His smile. 6. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite food? He has a shit-eating grin, so... 7. Does Gilderoy Lockhart have a love of his life? Yes, his right hand. It went on like this until 54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? 74th May, all of the make up. Literally ALL of the make up.

"Times up." Lockhart collected them in. "I'll mark these in time for our next lesson. Now, I have been tasked to teach you how to survive against countless Dark Creatures, as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details see my collected works. I have in this covered cage, a horrifying group of creatures. I urge you not to scream, it might provoke them!" With that, he removed the velvet covering to reveal a cage filled with "Cornish Pixies! Devilishly tricky, little blighters. I'm going to teach you a spell that will deal with them quite effectively." He then released all of the Pixies. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi." The spell did absolutely nothing. A Pixie stole his wand and Vanished his hair, causing him to release a high-pitched scream and run into his office. The Pixie snapped Lockhart's wand and threw the two halves out of the window. The class left the classroom. The Pixies would roam the grounds of Hogwarts for the next few weeks, often disrupting normal life around the castle. Dumbledore provided teachers with small objects that were turned into portkeys that were activated by touch of a Pixie. The portkeys led to a mile under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. Only one Pixie made it to the surface. It's wings were too wet to take off and a passing muggle ship rendered it unconscious when it hit it. A hammerhead shark later ate the drowned corpse.

 **20th September 1992 2:37**

"Sir, Madam Umbridge is here."

"Send her in Dobby and send us some scotch." Dolores Umbridge entered Lucius Malfoy's study for the second time that year. "Dolores, I assume this is about that business we discussed last month?" A silver tray with an expensive bottle of scotch appeared on his desk. "Scotch?" He asked, pouring himself a glass.

"No, thanks. It is about that business we discussed last month. Has Peter found what he was looking for?"

"Yes, he thinks it will be some time before my master is returned to a body, though he has managed to begin a ceremony to give the Dark Lord a weak body that will enable him to make it to a ceremony that will return him to his previous power strength. Pettigrew has also informed the Dark Lord of your plan. The Dark Lord let Pettigrew know that he would consent to you taking his mark."

Umbridge smiled evilly. "Good. Now onto the main reason I'm here: have you got enough Death Eaters together to launch an attack yet?"

"I currently have eleven Death Eaters who escaped arrest last time waiting for a time and place to strike."

"Excellent. Out of curiosity, who are these people?"

"Gregory Goyle Sr, Vincent Crabbe Sr, Theodore Nott Sr, Edmund Parkinson, Scarlett Byrne, Penelope McGhie, Robert Van Hellenberg, Yves Hubar, Granville Saxton, Tony Kirwood and Ashley McGuire."

"Cornelius will be announcing a new law concerning werewolves on the 28th at 3:15 PM. Make sure to kill as many of the people on the list as possible."

"We will."

 **28th September 1992 3:12 PM**

"Everyone here has studied the list of names clearly, right?"

All twelve heads nodded in unison. Lucius felt worried about letting his wife join in with the attack, but she had threatened to alert the DMLE if she wasn't. All because she noticed the name "Amelia Bones" on the list and had a grudge against the bitch.

"Everyone line up, I'm going to cast a spell that will prevent you from ratting anyone else in this group out if you get captured and exposed to Veritaserum." Lucius omitted the fact that it would kill them if they were about to tell anyone that wasn't currently in the room who was involved in the attack. He cast the spell on everyone present. "Cornelius has started talking now, everyone put on your masks and hoods and prepare to apparate on my signal." They did so. "Now."

All of the Death Eaters in the room apparated away to begin killing influential people for the light.

A/N I just did some reading and discovered that, according to J K Rowling(and therefore the official canon of the Harry Potter world), Veritaserum is not infallible. For the purpose of my story, it is infallible and can only be used in cases of murder.


	12. Chapter 12 -The Attacks

A/N I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. J K Rowling wouldn't sell them to me.

Chapter twelve - The Attacks

 **28th September 1992 3:15 PM**

"A new law has been passed thanks to the efforts of Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. This law states that, on the night of the full moon, all werewolves must report to the Ministry of Magic half an hour before the full moon rises. This is so they can prove they have Wolfsbane Potion, in which case they can go to wherever they would normally go on the full moon. If they don't have Wolfsbane Potion, they will be taken, via Portkey, to a secure location provided by the Ministry." Minister Fudge had half a speech left when he was interrupted by thirteen people, in full Death Eater regalia, apparating into the atrium.

Lucius Malfoy felt his voice would be suitably muffled by the mask. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " The green light shot from the tip of his elm wand and struck Fudge directly in the chest. For a single second, Fudge stood there, unsupported, with a look of surprise on his face that would be comical in almost any other scenario. Then, he crumpled to the floor.

Van Hellenberg sent a Killing Curse towards Madam Longbottom. The Aurors got over the shock of the first Death Eater attack in eleven years and fought back. Auror Black and Trainee Auror Tonks took to firing various Curses invented by the Black's into the crowd of Death Eaters. Auror Dawlish hid behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

A Death Eater left the crowd of Death Eaters and fired Killing Curse after Killing Curse at Madam Bones. Madam Bones, who was a skilled duellist, avoided them and sent multiple Stunning Curses back.

Tony Kirwood had a special mission. He had to injure Madam Umbridge without killing her. He had never trusted Snape. He decided to frame Snape for the attack. As Umbridge ran to cover he pointed his wand at her. " _Sectumsempra_!" The Curse that was a specialty of Snapes hit Umbridge on the shoulder, cutting deep into her flesh, revealing bone. Unfortunately for Tony, he hadn't been paying attention to Auror Black.

" _Rursus Sectio_!" When the amaranthine coloured light hit him, Tony let out a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream, dropped his wand, grabbed the affected area and fell to the ground.

" _Nietoperz Straszak_!"

"Really Tonks? A Bat-Bogey hex? These guys are trying to kill you. _Ulcere Pessimo_! And you're using Bat-Bogey hexes?"

"Bats coming out of your nose are quite distracting. _Stupefy_!"

" _Reducto_!"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Rursus Sectio_!"

" _Crucio_!" Trainee Auror Tonks fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Oi! Leave my cousin alone! _Reducto_!" Gregory Goyle Sr then discovered that it is quite hard to breathe when a Reductor Curse has destroyed your throat.

A large group of Aurors entered the atrium. "Retreat!" All of the Death Eaters that could still apparate left. Except for the one fighting Madam Bones.

When Narcissa Malfoy left Malfoy Manor that day she swore not to return until Amelia Bones was dead. One Death Eater versus forty-three Aurors wasn't exactly great odds for her. She joined three other Death Eaters who were captured alive.

 **28th September 1992 6:47 PM**

It was Dinnertime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were enjoying the food. Sirius Black hated to ruin the mood, but he had to. Students noticed him and waved. "Sirius, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Business, I'm afraid. Could I speak with", he pulled out a list. "Abhishek Azad, Priyanka Azad, Susan Bones, Rajeev Chowdhury, Jared Clarke, Vincent Crabbe Jr, Cedric Diggory, Kimberly Fudge, Gregory Goyle Jr, Étienne Hubar, Jason Killick, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, William Melling, Theodore Nott Jr, Roger Papworth, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Roderick Van Hellenberg, Sheila Van Hellenberg and Adam Walters?"

Dumbledore was taken aback by the amount of names, knowing that "business" referred to informing families of lost members. "Certainly."

Sirius led the students into an empty classroom. "Was my father killed or arrested?" Everyone in the room looked at Goyle. "What? He's an Auror. He mentioned he's here on business. He brought the children of Death Eaters into a room with children of people who opposed the Death Eaters. My father also hinted in his last letter that the Dark Lord would return soon."

"Is everyone here ok with the rest of the people here knowing the fate of your relatives? Bearing in mind that all this information will be in the Prophet tomorrow?"

Most people just wanted to find out if their family was all right and didn't care who else heard. The children of Death Eaters knew that everyone would know the fates of their parents by tomorrow so didn't really care.

"Abhishek, Priyanka. Your mother was hit by a Curse. We don't yet know what Curse it is, but once we do she'll be fine. Your mother was also on a list of people the Death Eaters wanted dead, she may be a target once she's healed. Susan. A Death Eater attempted to murder Amelia through continued use of the Killing Curse. Amelia avoided all of the Curses and the Death Eater is now in custody. She was also on the list. Rajeev, your mother was on the list, but avoided injury. Jared, your father was hit by a Killing Curse. He was also on the list. I am sorry for your loss. Vince, your father was one of the Death Eaters arrested. We found the list on his person. Cedric, your father was hit by a Killing Curse. He was also on the list. I am sorry for your loss. Kimberly, your father appears to have been the main target in this attack. He was hit with a Killing Curse almost immediately. I am sorry for your loss. Greg, your father used the Killing Curse to attempt to kill multiple Aurors, including me, he also used the Cruciatus Curse on Trainee Auror Tonks. He was killed shortly afterwards. Étienne, your father was a Death Eater. I don't know if he killed, or seriously injured anyone. He was killed in the battle."

"My father was a Death Eater?" It was clear from the look on his face that the 14-year-old Ravenclaw knew nothing about his fathers illegal activities.

"Yes. Jason, your father was injured by a Reductor Curse to the elbow. He has lost his left forearm from the elbow downwards. He was also on the list. Neville, Augusta was hit by a Killing Curse shortly after the Minister. She was on the list. I'm so sorry for your loss. Draco, your mother was the Death Eater who attempted to murder Amelia Bones. Will, your father was put under the Cruciatus Curse. He was also on the list. Theo, your father was a Death Eater. He was arrested after being Cursed with painful boils that will last a year. A year if he gets treatment. Roger, your father is fine. He was on the list though, so may be targeted after today. Pansy, your father was one of the Death Eaters killed. Prongslet, I was on the list, so we are having an Auror guard at the house, same as everyone else on the list who survived. Roderick, Sheila, your father was one of the Death Eaters killed. Before I left, his wand was found to have cast the spell that killed Augusta Longbottom. Adam, your father was on the list. He was not at the Ministry when the attack took place. We don't know where he is. He has been listed as a missing person."

"Sir, my father mentioned, in his letter to me this morning, that an associate of his had sent a man to find the Dark Lord. He also mentioned that the man, I didn't recognise the name, had found the Dark Lord."

"Do you remember the mans name, Greg? The man who was sent to find Voldemort?"

"Yes, maybe you'll know who it is."

"Maybe, who was it?"

"A man called Wormtail."

 **Albania, the same time**

Peter Pettigrew was repulsed at what he had to do. He looked down at the serrated knife he had stolen from an Albanian shop and glanced at the orphaned baby he had stolen from a nearby village. Ignoring the fact that he had orphaned it when its parents had found Peter in their child's room.

Peter screwed up all of his Gryffindor courage and began the ritual. "Let this innocent life, forcibly taken, renew my master, until he can return to his true form." He then used his stolen blade to slit the child's throat.

As the baby tried to scream in pain and terror, Wormtail lowered it into a stolen cauldron full of a Dark potion. Before the baby could drown or bleed to death, Voldemort left his current host, his familiar Nagini, and possessed the child. The potion then began to heal the slit throat and, in the process, deformed the child.

When Wormtail looked into the cauldron, instead of a dead baby he saw a baby with red eyes, no nose and cracked, leathery skin. "Thanksss, Wormtail. Now, take me to Luciusss' Manor."

Wormtail clothed his master and made his way to the nearby house of Ndriçim Belushi, an Albanian Death Eater who would help their master return to Britain.

 **3rd October 1992 9:00 AM**

Narcissa Malfoy was angry. She didn't manage to kill Amelia Bones. Her "I was under the Imperius" defence was ignored. She is being put on trial, like a pauper. And now she's being force fed Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black."

"What is your date of birth?"

"4th October 1955."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"When did you become a Death Eater?"

"4th October 1972, the day I turned 17."

"Who else was involved in the attack on the Ministry on the 28th September 1992?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to answer. Then she started convulsing. She shook violently in her chair, before stopping suddenly and collapsing in the chair. They didn't want to risk someone else dying, so avoided asking similar questions to the rest of the Death Eaters captured that day.

After the last trial, where Nott got sentenced to life in Azkaban like the others, Bartemius Crouch Sr, who went to all the Death Eater trials, was approached by a young spotty individual. "What do you-" then Barty noticed the boys eyes. They were glazed over. "THIS MAN HAS BEEN IMPERIOUSED!" He yelled before Stan Shunpike grabbed him and disapparated. This was on October 31st 1992.

 **Hogwarts, the same time**

The Halloween feast was in full swing. The Junior Marauders were eating and chatting and just generally having a good time. Hermione mentioning that she had seen what animal she would become, an owl obviously.

Filch, as always, ruined everyone's fun. "MRS NORRIS HAS BEEN MURDERED! MRS NORRIS HAS BEEN MURDERED!" He cried as he ran to the staff table, carrying a stiff cat.

Everyone was sent to bed. The staff all crowded into Dumbledore's office. Lockhart was making a lot of unhelpful suggestions. "She's not dead, Argus."

"She's not?" This was from both Filch and Lockhart.

"No, just petrified."

"Ah, such a shame I wasn't there. I know the very counter-Curse that could've saved her."

Before anything else could be said, Snape grabbed his arm and gasped in pain. "What is it Severus?" Snape pulled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was animated. Lockhart squealed and bravely leapt a foot in the air, before cowering behind Filch.

"The Dark Lord has returned, Albus. I am being summoned."

"Go to him, Severus."

Snape left.

"Uh, I, er, have somewhere important to be." Lockhart also left.

A/N Can one of you guys help me out with Hermione's Marauder name? I will give you full credit, unless for some reason you don't want it.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Return

A/N Just in case anyone is wondering what happened to Quirrel, same thing as in canon. He went to Albania and got possessed by Voldemort. Except he was a bit braver in this. He knew what Voldemort's plan was and couldn't let that happen. He regained control enough to pull out his wand and put it against the side of his head. He then said _Reducto._ Nagini later ate the body. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. J K Rowling does and she won't share them with me. She's so selfish.

Chapter thirteen - The Return

Bartemius Crouch Sr appeared in a graveyard. He drew his wand and Stupified the Imperiused Stan. Stan's unconscious body flew through the air before landing with a loud crunch on a gravestone.

" _Stupefy_." Barty couldn't even turn his head to look at the person Stupifying him before he was unconscious. When Barty was woken, the sun had started to set.

"Hello Barty." Crouch looked at the blond man who ran wizarding Britain. "I bet you're wondering why we brought you here?"

"Who was the Imperiused boy? Is he ok? I heard a crunch?"

"Stan Shunpike's fine. Well, he's paralysed from the waist down, thanks to you, but other than that, he's fine. Say 'hi' Stan."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" He seemed to have broken free of the Imperius. Probably due to being paralysed.

"That's not nice. _Imperio_. Say 'hi' Stan."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Why isn't it working?"

"He would've taken damage to his spinal column. The spinal column is connected to the brain and therefore, if damaged, stops the Imperius Curse from working. Sorry about injuring you Mr Shunpike. I didn't anticipate there being a gravestone there."

"It's the blond wankers fault, not yours."

A high, cold voice spoke. "Kill the ungrateful child, Lucius. He's of no use to us now."

" _Avada Kedavra_." The green light lit up the scene, allowing Crouch to read the writing on the gravestone he was chained to. The gravestone read: "Tom Riddle".

"Wormtail! Begin the ritual."

"Of course, Lucius." He cast _Incendio_ on some wood beneath a cauldron that had appeared whilst Crouch was unconscious. " _Bone of the father, unknowingly given,_ " the ground beneath Crouch broke open and a bone floated out of the hole, " _you will renew your son._ " The bone fell into the cauldron. Wormtail then pulled out a knife. " _Flesh of the servant, willingly given,_ " Crouch watched as the man cut of his right hand, it falling into the cauldron as well, " _you will revive your master._ " It was at the word "master" that Crouch realised that the ritual was to bring Voldemort back to life. " _Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken,_ " Crouch started to struggle. He was not going to be used to revive Voldemort. Wormtail slashed the knife, cutting a deep gash into Crouch's leg, making him cry out in pain, " _you will resurrect your foe._ " Wormtail then shook several droplets of blood off of the knife. Wormtail then picked up a leathery baby and threw it into the potion.

Crouch prayed it would drown. He knew it was Voldemort. What else could it be? He prayed against hope that it would drown. A white, waxy hand gripped the side of the cauldron. Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron. He stepped out of it and waited for Malfoy to clothe him. Once he was clothed he turned to Wormtail.

"My wand, Wormtail." Shaking from pain, fear and blood loss, Wormtail pulled a yew wand out of his robes and gave it to the Dark Wizard. "Lucius, hold our your arm." Malfoy lifted up his sleeve and presented Voldemort with his left arm, which had a tattoo of the Dark Mark on it. Voldemort pressed his finger to it, causing it to become red and animated. "Now let us see who will answer my summons." Over the next half an hour, seventy-three people apparated into the graveyard from all over the world. Voldemort told them all that many of them had failed him. He mentioned that there were some, like Malfoy and Wormtail who looked for him. He noticed that Wormtail was about to die from blood loss and gave him a silver hand.

Then Voldemort brought everyone's attention to Crouch. "As some of you may have noticed we have two guests. The boy over there is dead and none of our concern. This man, however, opposed me in the the old days. This is Bartemius Crouch Sr. He authorised lethal force on my followers and is the reason there are not more people here." Voldemort then looked Crouch dead in the eye. Crouch felt a presence in his mind. Voldemort ended his legilimency. "It appears Mr Crouch is not as light as he pretends. He broke his son out of Azkaban. And let his wife die in his sons place. Lucius, Wormtail. We are going to go to the Crouch residence. The rest of you go home. I will let you know when you are next needed."

After his Death Eaters had disapparated, he spoke to Crouch. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway." He then healed Crouch's leg and repaired his robes. "See? I can be reasonable." He released Crouch's chains. "And now you, me, Lucius and Wormtail are going to free your son. _Imperio_."

Winky was a good elf. She always did what her master wanted. Master was doing bad things now. Ordering Winky to do bad things. But Winky must do what Master Crouch wants. Winky got Master Crouch rope.

" _Imperio_. Kill your house-elf."

"Winky."

Winky apparated in front of Master Crouch. "Yes, Mas-"

" _Avada Kedavra_." The green light illuminated the small elves expression filled with shock and betrayal.

Barty Crouch Sr finished tying the noose. He stood on the stool and put the rope around his neck. "Goodbye, father" said his son, putting all of the contempt possible into the words.

" _Imperio_. Give your son your wand and step forward." He did so. Bartemius Crouch Senior was left suspended in the air, his feet hovering four inches off the ground.

Voldemort and his three Death Eaters apparated away, to Malfoy Manor.

Dobby appeared before them. "Sir, a man is here to see you."

Voldemort cast powerful disillusionment charms on himself, Wormtail and Barty Jr. "Send him in Dobby."

In walked Gilderoy Lockhart. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr Lockart."

"I was just at Hogwarts and I heard that You-Know-Who has returned. I am a fraud. The only thing I'm good at is memory charms. I want people to believe in the things I've done. I will obliviate people for the Death Eaters if they make sure I'm famous and revered. Not as much as your master, because I know that won't happen, but revered as superior to most people."

Voldemort removed the disillusionment charms. "Mr Lockhart, I will accept your offer on one condition. You take my Mark."

Lockhart turned around and saw the snake-like face of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "How exactly do I get your Mark?"

"You kill someone. We will usually bring a muggle family for you to kill, sometimes a family of Mudbloods. If you want to advance in the Death Eaters, torture them."

"I assume you will place the Mark on me after I do this?"

"Obviously, do you accept or not?" Voldemort asked raising his wand.

"I accept, obviously. I want this honour."

"Good. Lucius. Is my room still made up from before?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then I shall retire for the night. Wormtail. Find a muggle family for Lockhart to kill."

"Y-yes, Your Lordship."

After Voldemort had left the room, Lockhart looked at everyone else in the room. "Do any of you have any tips on how to use the Cruciatus Curse? I've never used it before and want to do it well."

Barty was the only one there to have helped torture people into insanity, therefore, he had some advice to give. "You have to mean it. You have to want to cause them pain. Wanting to please the Dark Lord won't be enough. You have to want to cause them serious pain."

"Thanks. I have to return to Hogwarts now. Where will I have to go to, you know, do it?"

"Probably here. Wormtail will let you know by entering your office at Hogwarts."

 **1st November 1992 8:12 PM**

Prongslet was lazily looking through the Marauder's Map to try and memorise it to the extent the Weasley twins had. He noticed a name that shouldn't be there. "Guys," he hissed to the Junior Marauders. "The traitors here."

"Whaddaya mean?" Asked Joker.

"I mean, Peter Pettigrew is walking about on the map."

The effect this had was instantaneous. Hermione, Neville, John, Curious, Cheeky and Joker burst to their feet with their wands out. "Who's Peter Pettigrew?" Asked Jim.

"He was a friend of Prongslets parents, as well as Padfoot and Moony. Then he sold out Prongslets parents to Voldemort and framed Padfoot for his crimes." After that explanation from his brother, Jim had his wand out as well.

The Junior Marauders had just left the common room when Percy noticed them. "And where do you think you're going after curfew?"

"To catch a rat."

"No you're not. You are staying righ-"

Curious turned to Percy. "The rat used to be called Scabbers."

Now Percy's wand was out. "You'll need a prefect to have an excuse. If anyone asks I caught you out of bed and am escorting you back to the common room."

With that, the Junior Marauders and Percy made their way to Wormtail. "Remember, he'll be in his animagus form, so everyone look out for a rat."

They were right outside the DADA classroom when they noticed a rat about to go in. They grabbed it and took it straight to Dumbledore. When they noticed it had one silver paw, they went even faster.

They said every sweet they could think of, until Hermione said "Fry's Five Centres". Then they were allowed admittance into Dumbledores office.

Dumbledore and Snape were discussing something. "Professor Dumbledore. Percy is holding a criminal believed to be dead."

Dumbledore looked at the rat in Percy's hand. "Severus, you said Voldemort rewarded Peter Pettigrew by giving him a silver hand, correct?" Snape, who had also been studying the rodent, confirmed this. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a spell on him that returned him to human form. "Hello, Peter."

Snape pointed his wand at the window and a silver light burst from his wand and flew out of the window. "The Aurors are on their way. I made sure to send it to Black to inform Madam Bones."

A few minutes later Padfoot, Tonks, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror Hostina entered the room. "Hello, Peter." Said Padfoot, putting as much contempt as he could into the traitors name.

Madam Bones withdrew a vial of Veritaserum and tipped three drops into his mouth. "What is your name?"

"Peter Timothy Pettigrew."

"How old are you?"

"33 years old."

"Were you involved in the attack on the Ministry on the 28th September 1992?"

"No."

"What were you doing at that time?"

"Returning the Dark Lord to a weak body."

"Has Voldemort returned?"

"Yes."

"What role did you have in his return?"

"I performed the ritual that gave him a body."

"What were you doing here today?"

"I was-"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" A green light shot from Auror Hostina's wand and struck Wormtail in the chest.

Multiple Stunning Curses hit Hostina, causing him to hit the bookshelves behind him.

"I'll take Hostina to the Ministry and interrogate him there."


	14. Chapter 14 - Azkaban

A/N I stole Nimi from "Hero, Villain, Saviour, Conquerer" by Lady Smoothie. I asked them for permission to use the character. Since they haven't updated a story since 2009 and the sequel to HVSC is unfinished, I assumed they no longer use the account. J K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. I own the rights to nothing.

Chapter fourteen - Azkaban

 **3rd November 1992 10:24 PM**

Gilderoy Lockhart was nervous. He looked at the people he had to kill. It was his muggle father and his two older, squib sisters.

"Barty couldn't find your younger sister. You're lucky your mother was a pureblood, other wise you would be killed right now."

Lockhart gulped. " _Crucio_." His father cried out in pain briefly and collapsed to the ground.

"You need to really mean it. Just think of all the fame you'll get when the world is exclusively pureblood. You'll be thought of as a hero for destroying the disappointments of your family."

Lockhart thought of how much he loved fame. " _CRUCIO_!" His father screamed in pain. He held his father under the Curse for a minute. " _Avada Kedavra_!" He then turned his attention to his sisters. His younger sister, Cynthia, had always been more loved. Since he couldn't punish Cynthia for being more loved than him, he made his older sisters suffer in her place. An hour later, Gilderoy Lockhart was given the Dark Mark and joined the ranks of the Death Eaters.

 **7th November 1992 11:03 PM**

Dolores Umbridge was happy. She was being bestowed a great honour tonight. She was becoming a Death Eater.

She strode confidently into Malfoy Manor. "Greetings Dolores. Follow me." She followed Lucius downstairs, into the dungeons. "We found some people you will find easy to kill and Cruciate. We found you parents and your brother."

Dolores stopped dead in shock. No one knew about her muggle mother, or about her muggle brother. She knew people thought she was related to "that Umbridge that used to clean the floor at the Ministry", but they never knew about her muggle relatives.

"Dolores, don't worry. It doesn't matter. There are several Death Eaters who are half bloods. They are all ashamed of their muggle side. Even Snape is a half blood." Dolores turned to see the face the Wizarding World feared. "Many of the Pure family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune it to keep it healthy. Cut away those parts that endanger the overall health of your family. Unfortunately, only one member of your family still alive has remained true to the pureblood agenda. No matter, you now have the chance to remove the canker that infects your family, infects all of us, so that the Wizarding World can be healthy."

"Thank you for this honour, my Lord." Said Dolores, bowing.

She withdrew her short wand and began Cursing her family. " _Crucio_." Her father convulsed in pain. She held him under the Curse for half an hour, before releasing him. He was barely sane. " _Imperio_." This intrigued Voldemort, who looked at what she was doing. Her brother stood up and walked to their mother. He gripped her around her throat and choked his mother. She fought back to try and survive, but her son was much stronger than her. Ellen Cracknell died, choked to death by her son, Eric. Once the Imperius was lifted, Eric looked in horror at what he'd done. Dolores went back to Cruciating her father. If Eric survived that day he would have been diagnosed with insanity. After an hour and a half, Dolores released her, now insane, father from the Cruciatus. " _Bombarda Maxima_." Since this spell was usually used to destroy peaces of rock and cause extreme damage to dragons, it should come as no surprise that Orford didn't stand a chance. Voldemort told her that she had to use the Killing Curse to kill at least one of them. She turned away from the body of Orford Umbridge and looked towards her brother. " _Avada Kedavra_."

"Dolores, come forward." Dolores did so. "Hold out your left arm." She lifted her sleeve and presented him with her left arm. Voldemort touched the tip of his wand to her bare flesh. " _Morsmordre_." A black shape configured on her skin, forming a Dark Mark before turning blood red. The British Minister of Magic was now a Death Eater.

 **14th November 1992 11:00 AM**

In the dungeons, Severus Snape's Dark Mark burned.

In the Hog's Head, whilst soliciting a prostitute, Gilderoy Lockhart's Dark Mark burned.

In the British Minister of Magic's office, Dolores Umbridge's Dark Mark burned.

Every Death Eater who wasn't dead, in Azkaban or too far away to apparate, apparated to Whitby. One hundred and twenty nine Death Eaters in one place. "Today, we will make history. One hundred and eighty six of our comrades are currently languishing in Azkaban prison. This is the closest land to Azkaban that is not on the island itself. Today, we free all one hundred and eighty six of the Death Eaters that were thrown in Azkaban. And we will execute those who were falsely convicted of being Death Eaters."

Lucius Malfoy rose. "My Lord, how are we going to get there?"

Lord Voldemort smiled. "We will fly on the disillusioned brooms I have behind me. Everyone find a broom. Once you have your broom I will disillusion you. We will then fly to Azkaban, invisible to the locals. I have already alerted the Chief Dementor to our approach."

Captain Nimi Stardreamer was terrified when she saw Lord Voldemort appear and fire a Killing Curse at her brother, Apollo. She wasn't surprised, the Azkaban Militia had been preparing for an attack since the attack on the Ministry. She was, however, surprised at just how many supporters he had with him. She decided that today was the day she would die. Such tragic loss of life for the youngest person in the Azkaban Militia. She was only fourteen.

The Azkabanian girl fought bravely alongside her coworkers. She saw many friends fall. The Death Eaters wet unrepentant. Killing Curses flew towards the Azkabanians. She heard someone call for a retreat.

The Death Eaters, bolstered by their enemy's cowardice, chase after them. Nimi got separated from the rest of the Militia. She ran into a dead end. She turned around and saw a Death Eater standing there. " _Imperio_."

She felt his command of what to do in her mind. Her revulsion was enough to let her break free. " _Reducto_!" Charles Hughes never expected her to break free of the Imperius Curse and died from a magically induced explosion occurring on his face.

She noticed another Death Eater behind her would-be-rapist. She tried to Curse him as well, but he was too fast. " _Stupefy_!" That was the first and last time Gilderoy Lockhart ever won a duel with someone.

Lockhart quickly made his way back to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Now that the locals have been dealt with, let us free our captured friends."

Alec Hopkins had been in Azkaban for eleven years. All because Richard Trinder told the Wizengamot that he was a Death Eater. When his cell door opened he looked up to see why. Then he realised why. "Alec Hopkins. How have you enjoyed your stay in Azkaban?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Before you kill me, can I kill Trinder?"

"No, I'm afraid Trinder is a loyal Death Eater, whereas you have never been a Death Eater. _Avada Kedavra_."

Bellatrix Lestrange was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy open her cell door. "Lucius, will I be leaving Azkaban today?"

"Yes."

"Give me a wand."

"Of course." He handed over his deceased wife's wand.

"This is Cissy's wand! What happened to her, Lucy?"

"She was killed by the Ministry. And don't call me Lucy."

"I'll kill that idiot Fudge!"

"I already have."

"Good. Have my husband and brother-in-law been released yet?"

"No."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to kill my faggot of a husband and his equally repulsive brother."

As Bella walked to her husbands cell, Lucius looked at her form. "If she's now available," thought Lucius. "I might ask the Dark Lord if I can have her. I always thought Bella was the most attractive Black sister. If she hadn't married Lestrange I never would have married Narcissa."

Rodolphus Lestrange looked up as his wife opened the cell door. "We're escaping then?"

" _Crucio_." She held her husband under the Curse for five minutes, watching as he writhed in pain, before releasing him. "You dared to blame me for us never having children. It is your fault the Dark Lord doesn't have more followers right now! You and your brother! _Avada Kedavra_!" The cell lit up in a green light, illuminating Rodolphus's terrified face. She entered the cell next to it. "I assume you heard your lover being tortured, Rabastan?" Her terrified brother-in-law nodded. "Good. _Avada Kedavra_."

Over the course of the next hour, all one hundred and eighty four prisoners still alive were freed and joined the surviving one hundred and thirteen Death Eaters who came to the Isle of Azkaban. All sixty four people who were falsely convicted of being Death Eaters were given the choice of becoming Death Eaters or dying. Of the fifty nine who chose to become Death Eaters, only twenty two meant it. Voldemort could tell who meant it. Of the twenty two who meant it, only nineteen were prepared to kill their impure family members. Those who didn't mean it were given the Dementors Kiss. Those who weren't prepared to kill their impure family members were also given the Dementors Kiss.

Voldemort started transfiguring everyone boats so they could leave. Very few were repulsed by the fact he was using dead bodies to do so.

A/N Voldemort's pruning the family tree speech to Umbridge was paraphrased from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Order

A/N Chamber of Secrets is my least favourite Harry Potter book and film. I am, therefore, struggling to write year 2. I have also decided to start updating on Saturdays only. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter fifteen - The Order

 **15th November 1992 9:34 AM**

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was fuming. All of the Death Eaters kept in Azkaban, with the exception of the Lestrange brothers, were now free. The Head of the DMLE desperately hoped her summons to the Minister of Magics office was so the Aurors could be given permission to use the Unforgivables on the Death Eaters. She doubted this though.

"Ah, Madam Bones. As you are no doubt aware there was an attack on Azkaban yesterday. This attack freed all of the prisoners who were Death Eaters. This leads us to believe that the Death Eaters will soon be starting a Second Wizarding War. As you can imagine, this means we need a head of the DMLE who will lead the Aurors in a time of war. Therefore you are being demoted to the rank of an Auror."

"With all due respect, Minister Umbridge," said Madam Bones, putting as much contempt into the name as possible. "I fought in the last Wizarding War and will be more than suitable to lead the Aurors in wartime."

A knock on the door stopped Umbridge from replying. "Come in." Madam Bones didn't turn around. "Ah, here is your replacement Madam Bones. He is also your new boss."

Auror Bones turned around to have her suspicions confirmed. She was greeted by the pallid, doughy face of Amycus Carrow, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Auror Bones looked him up and down. She noticed a red, tattooed pair of fangs at the end of his left sleeve. Apparently, they didn't care if she knew he was a Death Eater.

"I see. I will, of course, comply with your judgement, Minister Umbridge. I will also obey orders from my new boss. Good day." Amelia Bones then left. Her destination was Hogwarts; she needed to talk to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

 **15th November 1992 9:46 AM**

"Mr Lupin, Lord Black. I have asked you to come her today to discuss recent events with you. Yesterday morning, a group of Death Eaters attacked Azkaban, freeing almost all of the prisoners. The only prisoners they didn't free were the ones who were not Death Eaters and the Lestrange brothers. The Lestrange brothers were murdered in their cells by Bellatrix Lestrange because of their homosexual relationship. The ones who weren't Death Eaters were given the choice of becoming Death Eaters or a Dementors Kiss. Voldemort used legilimency to determine who was going to join the Death Eater movement. I wish to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix, however, I know you both do not trust me and wish to put forward Minerva as my replacement."

Sirius and Remus were both shocked by this. "Albus, me and Remus will not trust you for a long time. We do, however, acknowledge that you are a powerful wizard. We will work alongside you to fight the Death Eaters. We also fully support your replacement."

Before Dumbledore could respond to this, Professor McGonagall entered with Auror Bones. "Albus, Madam Bones has some important information for the Order."

"Professor Dumbledore, I think the Minister of Magic is a Death Eater." Everyone in the room looked at Auror Bones. "The reason I suspect this is she demoted me to the rank of Auror earlier this morning. After telling me that we need a Head of the DMLE who is prepared for a Wizarding War. My replacement is Amycus Carrow. As I left, I saw the tip of the Dark Mark at the bottom of his sleeve. I would also like to join the Order."

"Minerva, you are now the leader of the Order. All decisions are yours to make."

"Amelia Bones, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

 **17th November 1992 12:17 PM**

Andrew Monkhouse was enjoying himself. He took a drag of the joint in his hand. He was glad no one went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It gave him somewhere to get high. As long as he left some weed burning in one of the toilet stalls, Myrtle would leave him alone. He didn't understand how she could get high from that, but he was glad she could. It made her less depressed when he was there.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and lifted his feet up off the ground. He could not afford to be kicked out for doing drugs in his OWL year.

He heard a girls voice hiss.

He took one last drag of his joint before throwing it down the toilet and pulled out his metal lighter. He got on his hands and knees and used the reflection on his lighter to see who it was.

It was a small ginger girl he remembered from this years Sorting. He wondered why she was in here. After all, everyone knew to avoid Myrtle's bathroom. He watched the reflection as the sink she was hissing at started to move. He started to wonder if there was something in his weed. He was still watching when a pair of large, yellow eyes appeared at the sink.

 **17th November 1992 10:53 PM**

Minerva McGonagall watched as Amelia Bones entered the room. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this, the first meeting of the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix. I would also like to thank Sirius and Remus for allowing us to use there house for this meeting. Before we begin, does anyone have anything to ask regarding the necessity of this group to be reformed?"

Shefali Chowdhury rose. "I have a question. Why is Severus Snape, a Death Eater, here?"

Dumbledore rose. "May I answer that Minerva?" McGonagall nodded. "Severus became my spy in the Death Eater ranks shortly before the end of the previous war. Now he will be Minerva's spy." Dumbledore sat back down.

"Before we go any further, Minerva, I would like to make a suggestion."

"Go ahead, Remus."

"My suggestion is we write the names of all members of the Order into a log book. This log book would be charmed to alert other members of the Order if an Order member is being controlled by use of the Imperius Curse. It would also alert us as to who is being controlled and tell us if someone willingly betrays us. I also propose that all secrets the Order doesn't want known to the public are written in a similar log book. This log book will be charmed to prevent the secrets being told to someone who isn't in the Order. Both log books will also be charmed to be unreadable to someone who isn't an Order member."

"Excellent idea, Lupin. It has one flaw though. How am I to fool the Dark Lord into thinking I am loyal to him if I can't tell him anything about the Order?"

No one could answer that. Nobody, except Dumbledore.

"Severus, tell him that Minerva is now the leader of the Order. Tell him that I was the only one who trusted you and that you weren't allowed to join it. Tell him that you only know that it is in existence again."

"I suppose I would then be expected to tell you all of the Dark Lords secrets? That would be even more dangerous. When I could give the Dark Lord information he would allow me to tell you information so that you didn't become suspicious. If you end up saving lives because of my information then I would be killed!" Snape then grabbed his left forearm. "The Dark Lord has summoned me. We will discuss this soon, Albus."

 **The same time, Spinner's End**

Snape apparated into his living room and bowed. He felt powerful wards go up. "Ah, Severus. How nice of you to join us."

Snape glanced around the room, seeing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolores Umbridge. "My Lord. May I enquire as to why we are not in a place more suitable for your tastes?"

"No, you may not. I am the most powerful legilimens in the world, Snape. Did you really think your secrets were safe from me?" Snape managed to avoid looking up in shock. "Oh, you did? And you thought Potter was arrogant. I have only kept you alive this long because I can break through your occlumency barriers. I know you are loyal to the muggle-lover. _Crucio_."

Snape began writhing on the floor in agony. Bellatrix and Dolores laughed at his pain and suffering.

"Snape, I am going to take every piece of information I can from you. I will then kill you." Voldemort then broke through all of Snapes occlumency barriers and stole every piece of information he had.

At this point, Snape knew he was going to die. He might as well try to take out some of Voldemort's allies. " _Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_! _Sectumse_ -"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" The room glowed green as Severus Tobias Snape died. Due to the after effects of the Cruciatus, Snape's aim had been off. Malfoy had a slash on his right arm, whilst Lestrange managed to dodge the Curse aimed at her.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort left the house. " _Morsmordre_!" This was the first time Umbridge had cast that spell.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Bad Christmas

A/N I hope to start making these chapters longer. I worked out how long each chapter in PoA(my favourite HP book) was. They are, on average, 4,875 words long. I'm going to try to make my chapters about that long. This chapter is a fair bit longer. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. If I did, Moony and Tonks would have survived and many others would have died.

Chapter sixteen - A Bad Christmas

 **18th November 1992 5:37 PM**

Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were worried. They'd assumed that Filch's cat had been petrified by a seventh year as a prank. They had also assumed that the writing on the wall had been part of the prank, designed to scare people. The petrification of Mr Monkhouse proved that it wasn't a prank. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. The day after this, Head of the DMLE Amycus Carrow made a statement regarding a murder.

"Vigilantes appear to have snuck into Severus Snape's home and murdered him. Snape was found with a Dark Mark on his arm. Whilst we applaud the negative reaction to Death Eaters, we cannot support the methods. It seems likely that he was killed by use of the Killing Curse. Had the individuals who carried out the attack contacted my ministry I can assure you, the Death Eater would have been sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. The vigilantes appear to have attempted to frame the Death Eaters for the murder by casting a Dark Mark. Rest assured, we will also be carrying out an investigation as to why a Death Eater was allowed to work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

 **19th November 1993 1:26 PM**

"Albus, what are we going to do now that Severus is dead?"

Dumbledore looked at his deputy. "I will cover the potions classes until the Christmas holidays. I will then attempt to get Horace to work here again. We must also be thankful that I obliviated Severus' memories about young Harry being Bitten. With Severus' consent, of course."

 **21st November 1992 10:43 AM**

"My Lord, whilst I agree that Mudbloods have no place in our society, there is currently a great amount of fear towards the Death Eaters. If we were to start arresting Mudbloods the Wizarding world would assume, correctly, that the ministry is run by Death Eaters. This might cause some people to start rebelling actively. I will, of course, start making laws to segregate Mudbloods from Purebloods."

Voldemort looked down from his throne at Dolores Umbridge. "Very well. If you think that is best, start segregating them. The Mudbloods will die, though."

"As soon as possible."

 **25th November 1992 9:01 AM**

"Yesterday afternoon, a piece of legislation was successfully passed through the Wizengamot. This legislation forbids marriages, betrothals and extramarital intercourse between muggleborns and purebloods. This law will come into effect on the 1st of January 1993. Purebloods and muggleborns who are married before the law comes into effect will be asked to divorce. Any betrothals that have previously existed will be annulled. Any purebloods or muggleborns who are married after the law comes into effect and do not divorce within a week of their official warning will have their marriage annulled and be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. The person who officiated the ceremony will also be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, unless they can prove, under the influence of veritaserum, that they were not aware of the blood status of one or both members of the illegal couple."

 **19th December 1992 10:58 AM**

Prongslet, Curious, Cheeky, Joker, Neville, Hermione, John and Jim were in their usual compartment. "John, Jim, we'll be at the Burrow this year. If you manage to sneak out, go to Longbottom Manor and use floo powder to get to the Burrow. The house-elves will tell you how to use it."

"Mum'd kill us. We'll try to get her to take us there for Christmas."

"Good luck. I've been meaning to ask you and Hermione something. Have you noticed how, at the beginning of the year, Lockhart was respectful towards you and Hermione, but now he always picks others to act out various scenes from his, probably fictional, books?"

"Well, for me, he hasn't really liked me ever. I don't blame him; I called him gay in almost all of the questions in that stupid quiz he made us answer."

Jim turned to his brother. "I knew you'd do that as well. High five."

The twins and Joker all grinned. "Can we join the high five? After all, we did that as well."

After the high fiving was finished, Hermione turned to Prongslet thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, yeah. He hasn't really been picking me to answer his questions anymore. He hasn't since early November."

They tried to figure out why that could be. John said he could be a Death Eater, but no one believed Voldemort would give the Dark Mark to someone so talentless.

 **20th December 1992 10:21 PM**

Horace Slughorn was enjoying a nice Cuban cigar. He was expecting Dumbledore to approach him for the recently vacated potions job any day now. The door being blown off its hinges told him that his visitor wasn't from Hogwarts. The high voice proclaiming " _Stupefy_ ," was also a pretty big hint.

Slughorn woke up to see Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge O.M. (First Class), Gilderoy Lockhart O.M. (First Class), Lucius Malfoy O.M. (First Class), Bellatrix Lestrange and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had a feeling that Umbridge wanted to give Bellatrix and You-Know-Who Orders of Merlin (First Class) as well. All, bar Voldemort, had taken a cigar.

"Please don't kill me."

Lestrange, Malfoy and Umbridge started laughing at his obvious terror. "Horace, I don't want to kill you. Since I killed Snape for being a spy for Dumbledore, I find myself without a spy that the old coot wants in Hogwarts."

"My Lord," said Lockhart, bowing. "May I ask why you think Dumbledore doesn't want me in the castle?"

" _Crucio_." The women laughed at Lockhart's torture. Malfoy merely looked affronted that Lockhart would dare question his Master. Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus. "Lockhart, do not question me again. In answer to your question, Dumbledore suspects that you are a fraud. He's hoping that you will prove your fraudulence. Slughorn, you will be another spy for me within Hogwarts."

"Alright, I'll accept Dumbledores offer when he makes it. Can you repair my door so he won't be suspicious? I'm not very good at repairing things."

" _Reparo_."

 **25th December 1992 8:13 AM**

Neville was nervous.

He was about to see his parents for the first time since they began their treatment.

He entered the room.

Alice Longbottom looked towards the young man who had just entered the room. She smiled at her son. "H-h-h-hell-o, N-n-n-n-n-n-"

"Hello, mum." Neville smiled at her before walking to her and hugging his mum. For the first time since he was one, she hugged back.

No words were spoken. The Longbottoms were a family again. "Mum, dad. Harry wants to meet you properly. His guardian also wants to and has asked me to prepare you. Harry Potter's guardian was framed for murder and arrested the day before the attack. His guardian never betrayed the Potter's. Sirius Black is an innocent wizard."

Harry and Sirius both entered at that. "Hey, Alice. Hey, Frank. It's good to see you again."

 **25th December 1992 10:03 AM**

In Brighton, Anne Killett rang the doorbell of Longbottom Manor. An attractive, young man in a suit answered. He looked at the family, his eyes resting on John. He smiled. "Welcome Master John and Master John's family. I was told you might be coming. Please, come in."

The Killett's entered. "You don't mind if I lose the glamour, do you? It's a bit uncomfortable and you all know about magic." After being told that he could lose the glamour the man snapped his fingers and was replaced by a small creature with large, bat-like ears, a long nose and large, round eyes. "This way." The house-elf led them into the sitting room and picked up a small pot filled with a green powder. "Take a pinch of this, throw it into the fireplace and say the Burrow before stepping into the fire."

John was the first to do so, quickly followed by Jim, Rick, Peter(his father) and Anne(his mother). They were greeted by Molly Weasley. "Hello, wonderful to meet you. John, Jim the kids are outside playing Quidditch. Big kid Sirius is with them too."

"I wonder if we'll be allowed to join?"

"Probably, let's go."

The three boys left.

"Mrs Killett, could you help me in the kitchen? It's rather busy around here and I'm having to cook Christmas dinner for twenty two people, which, as you can imagine, is no easy task."

"Of course."

"Mr Killett. I'm fascinated by muggles, tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Hi John, hi Jim, hi Rick." They greeted Prongslet back. "John, did you bring your broom?"

"No."

"Kreacher." A house-elf apparated next to Prongslet.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Said the old elf, bowing.

"Go to Johns house and get his broom. Here you go Jim." Prongslet then gave Jim a broom-shaped package.

"Of course, Master Harry." The old elf apparated away and returned holding Johns broom.

Jim opened his present and thanked Harry for his Nimbus 2000. A game of Quidditch then commenced with the Weasley children on one side and Prongslet(Seeker), Neville(Keeper), Tonks(Chaser), John(Chaser), Jim(Chaser), Padfoot(Beater) and Moony(Beater) on the other.

Half an hour into the match, however, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott Portkeyed into the middle of the pitch. The Bludgers were put away and everyone flew down to find out why they were there. "Mr Black, my auntie knew where you were staying for Christmas and wanted to ask for your help. A group of seven Death Eaters are attacking Hannah's house."

"Tonks, run and get Arthur." Arthur quickly arrived. "Me, Arthur, Remus and Tonks will Portkey there and help defeat the Death Eaters."

"Me and Charlie are coming as well. We're of age; you can't stop us."

"I'm of age too!"

"Percy, you have never had to do anything dangerous in your life, stay here and comfort mum."

"Ok, fine. Me, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie will Portkey there and help defeat the Death Eaters. Ron, chuck us the Quaffle." Auror Black caught the Quaffle. " _Portus_. I'll get you a new Quaffle, everyone grab hold." Once Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie had grabbed hold of the Quaffle as well, Auror Black touched the tip of his wand to the Portkey. "Activate." They disappeared.

Molly was distraught at not knowing what had happened to two of her children and her husband.

About ten minutes after they disappeared, Bill and Charlie Portkeyed into the kitchen. Charlie was holding a bloody rag to his clearly broken nose. "Charlie! Oh Merlin! You're hurt!"

"I'm ok, mum. I dodged a Curse, the Curse then hit the wall behind me and a bit of debris hit me in the face. I'm fine."

Bill looked to find Hannah. "Hannah, your mum was hit by a Killing Curse. Your dad was hit on the shoulder by a powerful Cutting Curse. Your dad will be fine after a night in St Mungo's. Harry, Remus was hit on the right knee by a Reductor Curse. He will also be fine after a night in St Mungo's, although he will have a limp. Everyone else is fine, just minor cuts and bruises."

Percy looked at his brother. "Who was involved in the attack?"

"Amelia had already killed the Death Eater who killed Grace Abbott by use of a Reductor Curse when we got there. It was Emil Hostina, an ex-Auror who was arrested for killing Peter Pettigrew, amongst other things. He escaped during the Azkaban breakout. Vincent Crabbe Senior had used the Cutting Curse on David Abbott. Sirius used a Castration Curse on him. Nigel Godrich fired a Killing Curse at Charlie," Molly started crying in horror at that. "Which he dodged, obviously. I stunned Godrich. Judith Sharp hit Remus in the leg with a Reductor Curse. I hit her in the throat with the same Curse. Helen Grayle cast a Reductor Curse at Charlie. He avoided it but the Curse caused debris to hit him in the face. Sirius stunned her. Zadoc Wallace was stunned by Remus before he was injured. The last one fired a Bombarda Maxima before she disapparated. It destroyed a wall, but didn't hurt anyone. Mum, once all of the injured are at the hospital, Sirius is bringing some firewhiskey here. He said him and James always drank some after a battle with Death Eaters to celebrate their survival and to mourn any dead. Some other Aurors are coming here to get statements before then."

Five minutes passed before Auror Shacklebolt stepped out of the floo. He was followed by Auror Dawlish and Auror Morgan. After Bill and Charlie's statements had been taken and the Aurors had left, Padfoot returned with Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley and Tonks. And two bottles of firewhiskey.

 **27th December 1992 2:04 PM**

Draco Malfoy was in the Malfoy Family Library. "Draco, why are you spending so much time in here?"

Draco looked up at his father. "There's a Mudblood at school who's beating me in my studies. I'm trying to do better in my studies. I'm also looking for some good Curses to use on the Mudblood."

Lucius smiled proudly. "Good boy, Draco. Make sure the Curse is an especially painful one. Make the Mudblood bastard pay."

"It's a girl."

"You're being outsmarted by a Mudblood girl? Not only are you dumber than a Mudblood, you're also stupider than a girl! I thought Narcissa and I raised you better than that!"

"Yes, father. I'm sorry. The Mudblood bitch will get what's coming to her."

"She'd better. I'll ask your aunt Bella to teach you some Black Curses. The Black's made some really painful Curses."

"Yes, father. Thank you for this opportunity to hurt the Mudblood bitch." Draco looked at the Privacy Curse. He now knew his father lied to him about Pettigrew casting the spell that killed his mother.

 **31st December 1992 11:48 PM**

"Padfoot, I've completed the process."

Shortly after that was said, Prongslet, Padfoot, Moony, Curious, Cheeky, Joker and Hermione were in Curious and Cheeky's bedroom. "Muffliato. Ms Granger, please drink the potion."

Hermione pulled out a light brown potion and drank it down. A little owl replaced her. "Messr Moony knows what kind of owl that is, it is a little owl, Latin name: athene noctua. Messr Moony suggests Ms Granger's Marauder name be: Athena. Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage. She was portrayed as an astute companion of heroes and had the symbol of an owl."

"Messr Padfoot agrees with Messr Moony's reasoning, but would like to put forward that we use the Ancient Roman equivalent, due to most spells being Latin in etymology and Latin being the language of Rome."

"Minerva is the Ancient Roman equivalent and Messr Moony thinks we would all like to avoid confusion."

"Messr Padfoot seconds Messr Moony's suggestion."

"Messr Prongslet thirds."

"Messr Curious fourths."

"Messr Cheeky fifths."

"Messr Joker sixths."

"Motion carried. Henceforth, Ms Granger shall be known as Ms Athena. Messrs Curious, Cheeky and Joker do know that it's just annoying after the third, right?"

"Messr Curious knows that."

"As does Messr Cheeky."

"Messr Joker is also aware of that. Why did Messr Moony think we did it?"

"Messr Moony, please enter Ms Athena into the logbook."

"Name: Hermione Jean Granger. Date of Birth: 19th September 1979. Marauder name: Athena. Animagus form: Little owl. Date inducted into the Marauders: 31st December 1992. Date magically inducted into the Marauders: 31st December 1992."

They all then left the room to hear Molly Weasley shouting at them all to come downstairs.

 **8th January 1993 12:33 PM**

 **(A/N The website I use for full moon dates also lists the time the moon rises in a 24 hour clock. The website said 12:37 on the 8th January 1993. The timing of about midday doesn't feel right, which is why this authors note is here.)**

Prongslet, Curious, Cheeky, Joker, Athena, Padfoot and Moony were all nervous. This was Athena's first full moon and Moony's first full moon with a limp. The limp was going to seriously harm the werewolf.

They were in the Shrieking Shack, which was going to be very cramped with two werewolves, two chimpanzees, a Grim, a hyena and an owl in it. All of them hoped that either Neville or John would be something like a bear. They also hoped that one of them would complete the transformation soon so they could leave.

Prongslet and Moony started transforming. Curious, Cheeky, Joker, Athena and Padfoot all transformed immediately. Moony's leg injury made his screams of pain throughout the transformation even worse than usual.

 **10th January 1993 12:34 PM**

Draco Malfoy had finally decided what to do. "I'm going to the toilet."

Draco made his way towards the toilets at the end of the Slytherin carriage. He looked through the glass doors into the Gryffindor carriage to see that Potter and his friends were still in the same compartment as every other time.

He opened the door to the compartment. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Potter," he said, with contempt. "I did some reading in my family library over the holidays and the Curse that killed my mother was a Malfoy Curse. Tell your godfather. Also tell him that my aunt that he kicked out of the Black family lives at Malfoy Manor. As does the Dark Lord. Also tell him that most of the escapees from Azkaban live in muggle homes. The muggle owners are Imperiused to act normally. I'm also going to tell you that I am expected to Curse Granger this year with a Black family Curse, specifically the Laceration Curse. Get your godfather to tell you the Counter-Curse." Draco quickly left before anyone else started listening to what he was saying.

The Second-Generation-Marauder's stared after him.

Draco returned to the compartment he shared with Pansy, Vince, Greg and Theo.

"Guys. I assume everyone in here is going to join the Dark Lord when they are old enough. I am not."

"Neither am I. I'm a woman. We aren't meant to fight. That's what Draco's job will be."

"Greg, are you not going to join because your father died?"

"Yeah."

"My father cast the Curse that killed my mother. I'm not joining any organisation that praises a man killing his wife."

"If Draco's not doing it, then I'm not doing it."

All of the people in the carriage looked at Theo. "None of you are going to join the Dark Lord? Blood-Traitors! The lot of you! Filthy muggle-loving Blood-Traitors!"

" _Stupefy_!" Greg, Vince and Pansy looked at Draco. "Vince, go and get Blaise."

Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Lily Moon and Terrance Runcorn didn't know why Draco wanted to see Blaise, but they were going to find out. "Blaise, your fourth stepfather was an Obliviator for the Ministry, right?"

"Yes."

"Did he teach you how to Obliviate people?"

"Yes, why?" Blaise then realised what Draco was saying. "That's illegal. I'm not Obliviating anyone for you."

"Please, Blaise? We all let slip to Theo that we weren't going to join the Dark Lord when we're old enough! He supports the Dark Lord one hundred percent and would tell the Dark Lord! We'd all be killed! After being tortured!"

"Why aren't you going to join You-Know-Who? I thought you were all about that sort of thing?"

"We've all lost people to the Dark Lord. Except for Vince, but he'll do what I do."

"Would you stop being friends with him afterwards?"

"Yes. He was very insulting towards us."

"He'll get suspicious, unless I put a fake memory in his head."

"Can you do that?"

"What do you want it to be of?"

"Make him think he insulted our families."

"Ok." Blaise pulled out his wand. "Everyone in this room has to swear an Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone I Obliviated him."

"I will be the Bonder for everyone else." Pansy volunteered to be the Bonder for Draco. They all made the Unbreakable Vow.

"Ok. _Obliviate_. Draco, feel free for you, Pansy, Greg and Vince to join our social group."

"Alright, we might join you in a bit." Draco waited for them to leave. " _Renervate_."

Theo woke up. "I'm sorry for what I said about your families. I didn't realise you were so touchy about that."

"Shut the fuck up, you ghoul groper. Come on guys, let's go and leave the son of a banshee here."

With that, Draco, Pansy, Greg and Vince left Theo alone and went to Blaise's compartment.

A first year entered their compartment. "Um, I was told to give these invitations to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Draco and Blaise entered Professor Slughorn's personal compartment. Marcus Belby, a third year Ravenclaw, Marietta Edgecombe, a third year Ravenclaw, and Cormac McLaggen, a third year Gryffindor, were already there. "Ah, so glad you could both come, there should be two more coming." Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom opened the door and entered. "Wonderful. We're all here. When I used to work here, back when your parents would've been here, I used to have little soirées with talented and influential people. Belby. Your uncle, Damocles, invented many potions, didn't he?"

"I guess."

"Yes, the most groundbreaking one was the Wolfsbane potion. Do you see much of Damocles? I remember him as being a nice fellow."

"Nah, him an' dad don't get along. Dad thinks the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day."

"Oh. McLaggen, don't know if anyone here knows this, but McLaggen's family is big in the Ministry, why, his uncle, Tiberius, is Head of the Aurors Office, whilst his father, Octavius, is Head of the Obliviator Headquarters. I understand that both are friendly with the Minister?"

"Oh yes, why just last week my uncle took me and dad hunting nogtails with Minister Umbridge, a truly delightful woman, I must say." Prongslet glanced darkly at McLaggen.

"Edgecombe. How's your mother doing? Does she still work for Gladys at the Ministry?"

"No, Professor. Madam Milliphutt was killed by Death Eaters last week. My mother was promoted to her position."

"Oh, sorry to hear about Gladys, but please pass on my congratulations to Basilia. Longbottom here, two of the best Aurors ever as parents. So sorry to hear about Augusta by the way. And having to visit your parents in the insane ward at St Mungo's must be hard."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Of course. Such hardship at such a young age. And speaking of hardship, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Parents killed when you were one. Being raised until you were four by abusive muggles. Your aunt and uncle being murdered in St Mungo's when you were only five. And one of your adoptive parents being injured on Christmas by Death Eaters. That probably would've made this Friday just gone rather uncomfortable for him?"

"The abusive muggles you mentioned were my aunt and uncle. I never thought of them as my family. And yes, my Uncle Moony did find Friday quite uncomfortable, thanks for asking."

"I see. And Draco Malfoy. Son of Order of Merlin (First Class) winner, Lucius Malfoy. Grandson of Abraxas Malfoy on his fathers side and grandson of Cygnus Black III on his mothers side, I was sorry to hear about your mother by the way, such a shame."

"Thank you for your condolences. My father always spoke highly of you, Sir. He told me that he visited you over the holidays, after he heard about your new appointment. He wanted me to know that I can trust you with anything."

"I'm glad your father thinks so highly of me, wonderful man."

"Now, Zabini. Your beautiful mother hasn't had a good track record with men, has she? Her first husband died after a month of marriage, leaving his considerable fortune to her. Her second husband died shortly after you were born, two more husbands died after that, all of them leaving their fortunes to your mother. Then she married Ulick Knatchbull, didn't she?"

"Actually, Sir, she married Maximillian Crowdy II before Ulick. Maxie died three days after I was Sorted. Ulick hasn't been looking well this past month, so I think he might need to visit St Mungo's soon."

Once all of the students had sat down at there respective tables, Dumbledore rose. "There are two new members of staff currently sitting at the staff table. I would like to introduce you all to the new potions teacher and Head of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn." Slughorn rose and waved to his new students, whilst also scanning them appraisingly. "I would also like to inform you that, due to my previous appointment of Severus Snape, I am currently being investigated by the DMLE. Therefore, Auror Xander Morgan will be investigating the school for the rest of the year to make sure that none of the other staff are Death Eaters. If Auror Morgan asks you any questions in regards to anything going on here, please cooperate fully with him." A thin man in purple robes nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Two days later was the Gryffindors first potions lesson of 1993. It was with the Slytherins. Auror Morgan was observing the lesson.

"Welcome class. Dumbledore told me that you had just finished work on the Hiccoughing Solution, is this correct?" After a large amount of murmured yeses, Slughorn continued. "Excellent. Now, what I am currently writing on the board are the ingredients for the Shrinking Solution and the method of how to make this. You will fill a vial, that's charmed to be unaffected by the potion, with it and hand it in by the end of the lesson. You may begin." Slughorn didn't have much else to say for the rest of the lesson. All he did was look to see if anyone in the room was especially good at potions. He was disappointed, Snape wasn't a good teacher.

Seamus Finnigan managed to blow his cauldron up, causing him, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to be covered in Shrinking Solution. "Anyone who got Shrinking Solution on them, come here and I'll apply the antidote." Everyone student there who was paying attention to all of the students affected by Seamus's accident thought it was quite funny to watch Seamus run towards Slughorn with his upper body shrinking at a rapid pace.

When all of the students had been healed Slughorn dismissed them. Theodore Nott had been trying to think of a way to get back into Malfoy's group. He figured disfiguring a Mudblood should get him back in. "Oi, Granger." She turned to look at him. " _Densaugeo_!" The spell hit her in the face. Her teeth began growing at a rapid rate. "Haha! Look at the Mudblood chipmunk!"

" _Colloshoo_! _Cantis_!"

" _Calvario_! _Engorgio Skullus_!"

" _Furnunculus_! _Anteoculatia_!"

" _Mânca Melcii_!"

" _Herbifors_!"

" _Locomotor Wibbly_!"

" _Locomotor Mortis_!"

" _Melofors_!"

Nott had made the mistake of Cursing a Gryffindor whilst she was surrounded by other Gryffindors and then insulting her. No Gryffindor would stand for that. Especially not from a Slytherin.

"Thanks for having our backs, guys. Athena, we'll take you to the hospital wing." Prongslet, Athena, Neville and John left to go to the hospital wing.

As Prongslet, Neville and John were waiting outside the hospital wing, Curious, Cheeky, Joker and Jim ran up to them. "How badly did you get the dungeon dwelling boggart bait?"

"Look behind you." Professor Slughorn was levitating Nott. Or at least, they assumed it was Nott. He was under so many Curses it was hard to tell. Curious and Cheeky noticed the bucket Nott was vomiting slugs into.

"Ickle Ronniekins was involved?"

"Yeah, when's his birthday? I wanna get him a good broom for having our back."

"1st March."

"Same as John's."

Athena came out then. They all watched as Nott was levitated into the hospital wing, minus his shoes. "Nice job with the Stickfast hex, Neville. Bet it stopped them bringing him here immediately."

"Probably."

The Second-Generation-Marauder's then left to go to lunch.

The next day at Breakfast, Prongslet got a letter from Padfoot.

Dear Prongslet,

Thank you for the information you gave us, it was really useful. An Order mission is now being planned thanks to it. The Counterpart-Curse to the Laceration Curse is: _Benificium Auxilliam_. And about the Auror stationed at Hogwarts, Xander Morgan. Amelia and I suspect he may be a Death Eater. Be careful. Destroy this after you've read it. Use _Incendio_ to prevent Morgan from reading it.

From Padfoot.

Prongslet lowered the letter under the table and pulled his wand out. " _Incendio_." The letter quickly burnt into ashes. A house-elf made the ashes disappear when they fell on the floor.

After lessons finished for the day, Prongslet got the rest of the Second-Generation-Marauder's together in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Guys, I got a letter from Padfoot earlier. He thinks the Auror that's here is a Death Eater."

 **16th January 1994 9:56 PM**

Five Death Eaters silently apparated into the home of Peter Summers and his wife. Both had been Imperiused by Augustus Rookwood three weeks ago. They had all returned from a summons by the Dark Lord.

"I wish we could just kill the muggles across the road. Their Mudblood daughter embarrassed my son last week."

Undine Aldermaston turned to his comrade. "Her friends embarrassed him, though I think your looks would be enough to embarrass him, Nott."

"Fuck off, Aldermaston! It was that Blood-Traitor bastard, Sirius Black. I really want to kill that Mudwallower for what he did to me! All I did was kill a Blood-Traitor and torture a Mudblood. That's not that bad!"

Thaddeus Graeme turned to his two arguing comrades. "Shut the fuck up. Both of you. Nott, if you want to kill those muggles, then why don't you? It's been a while since I've gone on a raid. I could do with a quick fuck."

"I still can't believed you raped muggles. Have some self respect. Blood-Traitors? Sure, they're good. At least they have the right breeding. Mudbloods? At least they have magic. Muggles? They're fucking animals! You fucked animals!"

"Hey, at least I'm not ugly and spotty."

"IT WAS A FUCKING CURSE!"

Ælfweard Acton decided to join in the conversation at this point. "Are we going to kill the muggles or what?"

"We're killing the muggles."

"Thank you, Rookwood. It's been so long since I've killed a muggle."

Daniel Granger was making spaghetti. Emma really enjoyed spaghetti bolognese. He heard the door open and his wife call out "Sirius? Remus? Is that you?"

" _CRUCIO_!" Dan didn't recognise the voice. He knew the screams he now heard belonged to his wife, but he had never heard them before. He never wanted to hear them again. After that night he never would.

A different voice called out. "Find the husband."

A man in robes wearing a hood and a mask burst into the kitchen. He lifted his wand. " _Cru_ \- AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Dan had emptied the saucepan of boiling water and spaghetti onto the intruders head.

Another man in the same clothes burst into the kitchen. " _Avada_ -" Dan didn't think the spell was going to be beneficial to his health, but he was too far away to stop the man from saying it. He was, however, close enough to break the mans wand with the saucepan still in his hand. And that's precisely what he did causing the man to have a useless piece of wood in his hand when he said: " _Kedavra_."

Dan didn't stop there, he'd heard from Sirius that some wizards carry a backup wand. He threw the saucepan through the still open door into the covered face of Theodore Nott Sr, bursting multiple boils from Sirius's Black Family Curse. Dan then grabbed his would-be-murderer and dragged him to the still burning gas hob, slamming the Death Eaters head on the hob. Dan was usually a peaceful man and he had never before wanted to kill anyone. He held Ælfweard Acton's head firmly on the hob whilst it caught fire. To keep his beautiful wife alive and pain free he would kill every single one of these motherfuckers.

An infuriated, now bleeding Nott entered the room. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, oblivious to what was happening in their close friends house were relaxing, talking to Tonks, who had dropped by to see them(though Padfoot knew she was really only there to see Moony). This lovely scene was interrupted when a green flash made them look out of the window to see Death Eaters in the Granger's kitchen. Sirius and Remus were saddened to see their close friend, Daniel Granger, crumple after being hit with a Killing Curse. All three of them ran next door, hoping Emma was still alive.

Graeme thought Black and Lupin would notice the attack eventually, he'd just hoped he'd have finished by the time they did. Instead he was learning a new definition of the phrase "getting caught with your trousers down."

" _Rursus Sectio_!" Only one person felt truly happy at the sight of the Castration Curse's effect. That person was Emma Granger. She was grateful that Sirius had managed to stop her defilement.

" _Stupefy_!" Rookwood went down from Remus' Curse.

Tonks realised what the Death Eater Sirius had dealt with was planning on doing. She would not be pulling any punches.

Ælfweard Acton pulled his burning hood and mask off. This provided Tonks with a good target. " _Reducto_!" Whilst wizards are more sturdy than muggles, a _Reducto_ to the face is not desirable if you want to remain alive. Or even if you just want to keep your head in one piece.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Tonks dodged Nott's Curse.

Remus had seen what Nott had attempted to do. " _Lupus Dolor_!" A bright, white light hit the Death Eater, causing him to collapse to the ground, screaming in agony.

The fifth one appeared to have passed out from the pain. Didn't stop both Remus and Tonks from Stupefying him.

An hour later, Aurors Bones, Shacklebolt and Iscariot came to the house to arrest the surviving Death Eaters and take statements.

"Mr Lupin. Mr Nott has claimed that you used the Cruciatus Curse on him during the battle. You are under arrest on suspicion of casting an Unforgivable Curse on a member of the Magical community."

Auror Bones got angry at that. "Iscariot, Nott was found guilty of using the Cruciatus Curse on Auror Nymphadora Tonks during the Battle of the Ministry last year. He was removed from the Magical community several weeks later when he was put in Azkaban. I also don't think Mr Lupin would use an Unforgivable Curse."

"I did not. It was, in fact, a Curse designed to make the victim feel the pain of a werewolf's transformation. I would also like to mention that Nott used the Killing Curse on Mr Granger and attempted to use it on Auror Tonks before I cast the Curse."

"That may be, but you have still been accused of a serious crime and I must take you into custody, until your trial in front of the Wizengamot."

Moony was then arrested by Jephthah Iscariot. Everyone who wasn't a Death Eater disagreed with the decision, but Iscariot was adamant.

 **17th January 1993 7:12 AM**

Auror Black looked at the happy group involving his godson and his friends. Once again he was saddened to have to ruin the happy mood.

Albus Dumbledore noticed Sirius Black entering the Great Hall, resplendent in his Auror robes. His heart sank. He knew what he was here to do. The only question was, who's parents had died? "Hello, Sirius. Which students do you need to talk to?"

By now everyone in the hall had noticed Sirius and were listening in. "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Prongslet and Athena followed Auror Black out of the Great Hall. They entered an empty classroom. "Late last night five Death Eaters broke into the Granger residence. I'm sorry Hermione, but Dan's dead and Emma's in St Mungo's being treated for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Harry, when Remus, Tonks and I noticed the green flash of light coming from their kitchen window, we all hurried next door. During the ensuing battle, Theodore Nott Sr cast a Killing Curse at Tonks. She avoided it and Remus fired a Curse that makes the victim feel the pain of a werewolf transformation. He was arrested on suspicion of using the Cruciatus Curse. I suspect the Auror who arrested him, Jephthah Iscariot, is a Death Eater. Nott was the one who killed Dan."

Athena started crying. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I want you to know that I'm here for you. All of us will be here for you."

"Thanks."

Harry took Hermione back to the Gryffindor table where all of their close friends quickly told Hermione that they would be there for her.

 **21st January 1993 3:16 PM**

"Court is now in session. Mr Lupin. Do you consent to taking Veritaserum?"

"Yes, Minister Umbridge."

"Good. Auror Iscariot. Administer the Serum." Auror Iscariot let three drops of Veritaserum fall onto Remus Lupin's tongue. "What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

"How old are you?"

"33 years old."

"Can you recount what happened on the 16th January 1993 from the time you were made aware of magic being used in the Granger residence to the moment you were arrested?"

"Yes. I looked through my living room window to see Theodore Nott Sr casting the Killing Curse on Daniel Granger. Sirius, Dora and I ran next door. Sirius cast a Castration Curse on a Death Eater who appeared to be about to rape Emma Granger. I then Stupefied a fully clothed Death Eater. Dora then cast a Reductor Curse at Ælfweard Acton's head. Theodore Nott Sr cast the Killing Curse at Dora, but she managed to avoid it. I then got angry and cast _Lupus Dolor_ at Nott. After he fell to the ground in pain, Dora and I both Stupefied a fifth Death Eater who appeared to be already unconscious. Sirius then contacted Amelia Bones to inform her of what happened using a Patronus message. We then waited until the Aurors arrived. Nott then claimed that I used the Cruciatus Curse on him. I explained to Auror Iscariot that I used _Lupus Dolor_ , not the Cruciatus. I was then arrested."

"What are the effects of _Lupus Dolor_?"

"It makes the victim feel the pain of a werewolf transformation."

"How did you know it was Mr Nott who killed Mr Granger?"

"I recognised the wand we confiscated off of him as being the same one that cast the Killing Curse at Dan."

"Auror Iscariot, administer the antidote." Iscariot did so. "Now administer Veritaserum to Theodore Nott Sr." Iscariot did so. "What is your name?"

"Theodore Perseus Nott Senior."

"How old are you?"

"65 years old."

"Did you commit the crimes Mr Lupin has implicated you in?"

"Yes."

The process was repeated for Augustus Rookwood and Thaddeus Graeme. All three were found guilty of various crimes and sentenced to life in Azkaban. They all escaped before the week was out. Undine Aldermaston had died from severe scalding. Remus Lupin was released. Ministry officials removed the Imperius Curse from Peter Summers and Mary Summers. They then immediately Obliviated them.

 **24th January 1993 11:23 AM**

Sirius Black entered the Minister of Magics office. "What can I do for you, Mr Black?" Oh Merlin how he hated that syrupy voice.

"It's Lord Black and I would like to request an Auror presence at Daniel Grangers funeral. I feel like the funeral of a muggle important to a lot of the magical people that the Death Eaters despise would be a target for a Death Eater attack."

"I'll give you the Diamond brothers."

"Sorry, I haven't worked with the Diamond brothers and don't think I'd be able to work effectively with them if an attack happened. Since everyone I care about will be at this funeral, I am not going to entrust the security with people I can't trust to watch my back."

"Who would you want, then?"

"Master Auror Moody, Auror Bones and Auror Shacklebolt."

"I was expecting Auror Tonks to be on that list."

"She's going as a guest. She has all of her Auror leave for the year."

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. When is Mr Grangers funeral?"

"27th February."

"Where is it?"

"Snell Hatch Cemetery."

 **24th January 1993 9:12 PM**

"Welcome Dolores, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have information for the Dark Lord."

Lucius took her to the Dark Lord's room. He knocked. "Enter." They entered. The Dark Lord sat resplendent in a throne, Bellatrix sitting to the right of him. "Ah, Dolores. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dolores bowed. "I have information, my Lord. Information that could be used to kill the Blood-Traitor, Black and those he associates with. Including Potter."

Bellatrix threw herself down in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord. I would like to request for the opportunity to kill Sirius Black."

"Bella, you may, of course, kill Black. What is this information Dolores?"

"My Lord, Black came to me to request Aurors Bones and Shacklebolt to provide security for the funeral of his godsons Mudblood friends father. He also requested Master Auror Moody."

"What about the Tonks bitch?"

"Your cousin is a guest."

"That bitch is no cousin of mine."

"Black informed me that the funeral will be taking place at Snell Hatch Cemetery on the 27th February. I feel that he won't go if I don't assign those he requested to the funeral."

"Dolores, assign whatever Aurors he wants there. They are no match for Lord Voldemort. All of them will fall to my wand. Except for Black and anyone by the name of Tonks. Bella can kill them."

Bellatrix bowed low, almost kissing the Dark Lords feet. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Dolores, you will be there as well. As will you, Lucius." Both Death Eaters bowed and thanked him for the opportunity. "Dolores, get some of the Department Heads to come, as well."

"Yes, my Lord."

 **31st January 1993 10:48 AM**

"You wanted to see me, Minister?"

"Yes, sit down, Lord Black." Sirius sat. "I have decided to grant your request of Auror support and have added Gawain Robards and Septimus Proudfoot to your Auror guard. I don't want a Death Eater attack to kill the Boy-Who-Lived anymore than you do. Is that ok?"

Sirius was shocked. "That's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **26th February 1993 8:13 PM**

Sirius Black was once more in Hogwarts. Not to inform someone of a relatives death, but to pick up his charges. As he, Prongslet, Athena, Neville, John, Jim, Curious, Cheeky and Joker walked to the edge of the wards, the feeling of sadness was thick. It felt like a physical force, slowing everyone down.

They Portkeyed to the Marauder's Palace. Emma was waiting for them. Athena broke down. She was a little girl, crying in her mothers arms. The world wasn't fair. "It's all my fault."

"No, shh. It's not your fault. Shh."

"Yes, it is. If I wasn't a witch they wouldn't have targeted you and..."

"No. It's not your fault, Hermione. They would've gone after us eventually. Me and your father are muggles. From what Sirius has told me, they would've gone after us regardless. And in any case, if it wasn't for you, Sirius and Remus wouldn't have known who we are and might have left us."

"We would never have let the Death Eaters murder you."

"Thank you for that sentiment."

"It's all my fault, mum."

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are a smart, intelligent, young lady, you did not cause this. Your father would not want you to think that."

"It's all my fault."

Hermione refused to be consoled throughout the entire night.

 **27th February 1993 9:48 AM**

Alastor Moody had been checking for traps for the last six hours. That may be considered excessive by most people, but, as he said to Amelia Bones when she questioned him on why he had been there for six hours, "constant vigilance."

The mourners arrived. Several people asked Moody what happened to him. He told them he was a veteran, which was technically true.

"My husband was a great man. He was a brave man. He worked with me at our dental practice for thirteen years."

A high voice interrupted her as a demon joined the ceremony. "He was also a filthy muggle. _Avada Kedavra_."

A memorial framed picture of Dan flew in front of the real Dan's wife, stopping the Curse that would've sent Emma to her husband.

" _Stupefy_!" Voldemort easily stopped Moody's Curse. Bellatrix Lestrange and nine masked Death Eaters apparated in.

" _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!" Peter Summers and his wife crumpled to the ground.

Voldemort was being prevented from killing multiple muggles by Aurors Black and Robard casting Curse after Curse at him. Master Auror Moody was doing the same.

The other Death Eaters had no such problem. Auror Bones managed to stun one and take their wand. Auror Tonks killed one using _Reducto_. A lot of muggles were still dying.

One Death Eater saw an opportunity to kill the Potter brat. " _Bombarda Maxima_!" Prongslet jumped out of the way of the Curse at the last moment, causing the Curse to hit Dan's coffin, instead.

Athena saw this. How dare this bitch try to kill her best friend and then destroy her fathers coffin and corpse! " _Reducto_!" The Curse missed and instead hit the Head of the Floo Network Authority, Basilia Edgecombe, in the shoulder.

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix laughed at the screams of pain and terror being emitted by Harrison Jones. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_!" The psychopathic bitch then noticed an opportunity to kill a Blood-Traitor. She hurried past the Potter brat, who was lying on the floor, to get a better shot. " _Avada_ -""

Prongslet jumped up when he realised what she was going to do. " _Stupefy_!" The Curse hit Bellabitch in the back of the head.

The intense battle involving Voldemort raged on. " _Avada Kedavra_!" The Curse sailed under Moody's defences and ended the grizzled Master Auror's life. As he fell to the ground, Auror Proudfoot and Bill and Charlie Weasley took his place. Voledmort reacted swiftly. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Proudfoot collapsed to the ground.

The battle raged on, with Auror Bones joining the battle. She did this after sending Dumbledore a Patronus message.

Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sinistra, Vector and Dumbledore apparated to the cemetery. Once Dumbledore appeared, Voldemort apparated away. When the rest of the Death Eaters noticed their leader was gone, they apparated away, too. One of them cast a _Bombarda Maxima_ at Dumbledore before apparating away.

Three Death Eaters remained. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amycus Carrow, who had been killed by Auror Tonks, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Antioch Yaxley, who had been stunned by Auror Bones, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been stunned by Harry James Potter.


	17. Chapter 17 - The New Headmaster

A/N This chapter is early because I realised that I wasn't going to be able to upload it on Saturday. I'm going to a family barbecue at my nan's and I don't think she has wifi. There are two characters in this chapter who survive for completely bullshit reasons. I am not happy with that bit, but I wanted an attack to happen at that moment. I also didn't want to kill anyone at that moment in time. So I gave them an ex machina. I do not like that. I apologise to anyone who is annoyed with me for it. I am annoyed with me for it. The closest I am to owning the rights to Harry Potter is owning a copy of all the HP books and the three books made for charity. I don't have The Cursed Child, though. I should probably get that.

Chapter seventeen - The New Headmaster

 **5th March 1993 11:34 PM**

In a broom closet on the third floor, Robert Damone and Jennifer Hamilton were enjoying themselves. Just before Robert climaxed, the door opened. "What the fu-". They were both extremely lucky to have transfigured a small chair to make themselves more comfortable. If they hadn't, then their heads wouldn't have been level with a shelf containing multiple glass bottles. If they hadn't, then they would have both died under Slytherins Monster's gaze.

 **6th March 1993 7:23 AM**

Albus Dumbledore was thankful. Thankful that it had been Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater that had discover the seventh year and the sixth year. Thankful it hadn't been a first year going to their lessons.

He was not, however, happy. Not only have two promising young students been found Petrified in a compromising position, but the Ministry was forcibly ousting him from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we thank you for your many years of service to Hogwarts. You must leave the castle by 3PM tomorrow afternoon. Your replacement will be here by 11PM tomorrow. They will then address the students in the morning."

"Am I to assume my replacement will not be Minerva?"

"Yes, Mr Dumbledore. The new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be a Ministry-approved appointment."

"May I ask who my replacement is?"

"Why, certainly. Your replacement will be Thomas Avery Junior. He may not have taught before, but I have the upmost confidence in him."

"I am sure he will be a wonderful replacement, Minister Umbridge."

 **8th March 1993 3:03 PM**

"Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class), Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has entered retirement after a lengthy investigation by the Ministry that found Dumbledore to be failing the school in a variety of ways, such as hiring known Death Eater, Severus Snape, as the potions Professor and not informing some parents that their children have been Petrified. As of earlier this day, Albus Dumbledore has been succeeded in his post by Thomas Avery Junior. Avery will conduct a thorough reevaluation of the schools curriculum and the competence of the staff. Any staff he feels is not able to teach their students properly will be fired as soon as an appropriate replacement can be found."

 **10th March 1993 3:02 PM**

"The Ministry would like to announce that Headmaster Thomas Avery Junior is a resounding success. Under Dumbledore, the Professors set their own courses. Not anymore. Professor Avery has completely revamped the teaching style at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All Professors have to teach specific things in their classes. For example, in Defence Against the Dark Arts the students are now required to learn how to defend themselves against Dark Creatures, such as werewolves, and the lower class who may attempt to harm the students in an attempt to steal their money. They are also taught the laws that are required to allow them to defend themselves without breaking the law. This new course, by the way, is not meant as a slight on Professor Lockhart, who is the best DADA teacher we've had since 1976."

 **Hogwarts, the same time**

"Werewolves are some of the most horrifying, repulsive creatures known to the Magical World. When in their wolf form, they thirst for blood and flesh. Some werewolves, like Fenrir Greyback, deliberately position themselves nearby Wizarding homes on the full moon. They do this to kill as many witches and wizards as possible. Greyback is, thankfully, dead, but there are many more who use the same tactics. The only sure fire way to stop a werewolf is to use the Killing Curse. _Avada Kedavra_ is the only Curse that will prevent the monster from tearing into your flesh. Once it has bitten you, your mind will become warped. You will crave flesh. You will try to kill as many magical people as possible. In the last war, the Death Eaters allied themselves with the werewolves. The Ministry thinks you should be prepared in case they do again. I also have to tell you that, when in human form, werewolves have the same rights as you and me. The use of the Killing Curse on them, when human, will end in you being sentenced to Azkaban. When werewolves are in their wolf form, however, it is perfectly legal to send an _Avada Kedavra_ directly into their face. I will now demonstrate the Curse on a spider." Lockhart then pulled out a small glass container. The container had a spider in it. Lockhart removed the lid. "Engorgio." The spider doubled in size. "Is everyone watching? Good. _Avada Kedavra_!" A green light flashed, leaving a dead spider in the container. "I am now going to give everyone a spider. You are going to practice the Curse. This is very important. Do NOT cast the Curse at anything except your spider. If you do, I will stun you and you will rot, for the rest of your life, in Azkaban."

Lockhart then gave everyone in the class a spider. " _Avada Kedavra_." A green flash illuminated the classroom. Malfoy had killed his spider.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Cried out a scared voice. The same green flash illuminated the classroom. At his Housemates shocked looks, Ron blurted out, "I hate spiders."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The next people to successfully cast the Curse were, in order, Theodore Nott Jr, Vincent Crabbe Jr, Gregory Goyle Jr, Terrance Runcorn and Millicent Bulstrode. They each earned ten points for Slytherin. The Second-Generation-Marauder's refused on principle.

"Alright, class. That was good. Not everyone managed to cast the Curse today, but next time I feel confident that everyone will be able to successfully cast the Curse. Provided they try. I want everyone to write me an essay on what measures they think the Ministry need to implement to keep the Wizarding public safe from these monsters. Any that I think are exceptionally good will be sent to my good friend, Dolores Umbridge."

Over the next week, Professor Trelawney was fired for being an incompetent teacher and Professor Binns was exorcised. Professor Trelawney was found dead in a muggle house a week later. The Dark Mark was floating above the house.

 **28th March 1993 3:05 PM**

"The Ministry has passed a new law. This law mandates the segregation of Hogwarts, public places, and public transportation, and the segregation of restrooms, restaurants, and drinking fountains for Purebloods and muggleborns. The Auror corps are also segregated, as are federal workplaces. In the case of half-bloods, they are allowed to choose whether they use the muggleborn facilities or the Pureblood facilities. Hogwarts will begin hiring new staff to teach the muggleborns and any half-bloods who choose to learn that way. The hiring will begin the day after students return home. If not enough teachers are hired before the start of the new term, then the muggleborn students will have to revise those subjects in their own time."

 **15th April 1993 12:34 PM**

Cho Chang noticed Cedric Diggory in the library. He was studying Curses. Marietta Edgecombe, Nanette Desford, Maria Glossop and Sarah Fawcett noticed Cho looking at the fourth year Hufflepuff. "Can you all go on ahead to the Great Hall? I'm gonna see if Cedric's interested in me."

"Sure thing, Cho." The girls all left Cho alone as they went giggling to the Great Hall.

Cho pulled out a make up mirror. She looked into the mirror to fix her make up and fell to the ground. Cedric heard the thump from Cho's fall and looked up. He saw Slytherin's Monster through the glass panes in the library door.

 **16th April 1993 12:04 PM**

Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin for a reason: he was cunning. He knew better than to use a potentially lethal Curse on Granger when Dumbledore was Headmaster. Avery was Headmaster now. He also knew better than to Curse the Mudblood when she was surrounded by Gryffindors. Potters main group of the two Killett Mudbloods, the squib, the blood traitor twins and the boy with the dreadlocks were alright because Draco had warned them. "Oi, Mudblood! _Kommátiasma_!"

The Black Laceration Curse slit Athena's stomach open. " _Benificium Auxilliam_!" The wound healed instantly. "Fuck off, Malfoy! Or I'll use Potter Curses! And only Potter's know the Counter-Curses for them."

Once the Second-Generation-Marauder's had left, Blaise turned to Draco. "What the fuck, Draco?! Why the fuck did you do that?! She could have fucking died! And I'm sure that Curse isn't legal!"

"I'm sure it isn't. Blaise, I told them on the train that I would be expected to use that Curse on her. I told them to ask Sirius Black for the Counter-Curse. If I didn't do that this year, my father would mention my lack of attacking a Mudblood to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would then use Legilimency on me, find out that I'm no longer loyal to him and kill me. He'd then go after everyone here for the same reason. He'd torture you the most, Blaise. After me of course."

"Why?"

"The incident on the train concerning Theo."

 **22nd April 1993 7:23 AM**

Draco,

Well done on Cursing the Mudblood bitch. Shame Black taught Potter the Counter-Curse. I heard about what happened to that Ravenclaw chink and the Hufflepuff Blood-Traitor. I want you to tell Thomas that Ginny Weasley is behind the attacks. I gave her a Cursed diary from the Dark Lord. Hopefully the bitch will be Kissed. That would cause Weasel pain, believing his daughter supported the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has consented to Bellatrix and I getting married. In almost twenty years there will be more Death Eaters that bear the Malfoy name. Burn this letter.

Lucius.

Draco lowered the letter beneath the table. " _Incendio_." Draco knew what had to happen now. He was going to the Owlery. He can't be seen talking to Potter.

At breakfast the next day, a screech owl delivered a letter to Prongslet.

Potter,

My father sent me a letter yesterday where he informed me that he had given the Weasley girl a Cursed diary. This diary, from the sounds of his letter, possesses the girl. It then makes her open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash a Basilisk on the school. I assume it also allows her to speak Parseltongue since you need to be able to speak it in order to control a Basilisk. He also wants me to tell Professor Avery. My father hopes the Weasley girl gets Kissed because it would destroy her father to think that his daughter was working for the Death Eaters. Burn this after reading and inform the Weasleys you're close friends with.

Draco Malfoy.

Prongslet mimicked Malfoy from the day before. It was a Saturday. Prongslet waited until everyone had finished their breakfast. "Guys, wanna go have a game of Quidditch? A 4v4 game? I think Curious and Cheeky will enjoy it."

The Second-Generation-Marauder's seemed to understand the hidden message and left. Unfortunately, Ron Weasley had heard them.

They reached the Quidditch pitch and Prongslet began talking, when Ron caught up. "Hey, guys. I overheard you guys talking about having a game of Quidditch? Don't take this the wrong way, but Neville and Hermione don't seem like huge Quidditch fans. I'll take one of their places."

"Ron, we need to talk. Without you. Just quickly and then, sure."

"How come you don't want me here?"

"I need to talk to your brothers."

"I deserve to know if it involves my family."

Curious got involved then. "Ron, it'll only take a second."

"NO! I deserve to know!"

"FINE! Curious, Cheeky. I know how he'll react. I need you both to stop him from leaving and beating a sort of spy of ours up."

"Got it."

"Count on us, Prongslet."

"You have a spy?"

"Not really, but he lets us know of any important Death Eater involvement in the school." Curious and Cheeky grabbed hold of Ron. "Lucius Malfoy gave your sister a Cursed diary that I think might be a Horcrux."

All three red heads exploded at that. Ron was focusing on a different target than Lucius. "HE WANTS TO KILL MY FUCKING SISTER?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIS FUCKING BASTARD OF A SON!"

"RON! Draco is our spy!"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy found out that his father cast the Curse that killed Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. He stopped believing that Voldemort is a great person. He'll still be a Pureblood supremacist, but he won't join the Death Eaters. Draco told us to expect an attack on Hermione and told us what Counter-Curse to learn to save Hermione's life. And Lucius doesn't want your sister to die. He asked Draco to report it to Professor Avery. Lucius hopes that Ginny gets Kissed."

"That motherfucking..."

"... Giants bollocks-licking..."

"... Dungeon dwelling..."

"... Dragon dung eating..."

"... Floppy-wanded Dementor buggering..."

"... Troll shit sucking..."

"... CUNT!"

Ron clearly didn't understand something. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"A BIT FUCKING HARSH?!"

"RON, A MAN WANTS YOUR ONLY..."

"... FUCKING SISTER TO HAVE HER..."

"... FUCKING SOUL SUCKED THE FUCK OUT..."

"... AND YOUR RESPONSE IS TO SAY WE WERE..."

"... BEING A BIT HARSH WHEN WE CALLED HIM A CUNT!"

"Wait, SOUL SUCKED OUT?!"

"YES, RON!"

"THE DEMENTORS KISS SUCKS YOUR FUCKING SOUL OUT!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW HARRY MEANT THE DEMENTORS KISS!"

"OH! SO YOU THOUGHT A MAN GAVE OUR SISTER A FUCKING..."

"... CURSED DIARY SO SHE COULD HAVE A NICE SNOG?!"

"Wait, Harry. You said Malfoy Junior was told to tell Professor Avery. Will he?"

"He'll give us enough time to get the diary off Ginny. Then he'll tell Avery. After we've taken the evidence away from your sister. And, hopefully, after we've owled it to Sirius for destruction."

"Bill's a Curse-Breaker. Wouldn't it make more sense to owl it to Bill?"

"He's in Egypt. And, if it is a Horcrux, all it would take to destroy it is a Killing Curse."

Curious got involved again. "Then let's go steal a diary off of my little sister. Harry, tell Sirius not to kill Lucius Malfoy. The Weasley's will tear that cunt limb from limb."

"I'm really glad I cast privacy spells."

Ginevra Weasley was lying on her bed staring at the diary she was coming to fear. She had to get rid of it. The door to the first year girls dorm opened. "Ginny? Can I have that diary?"

"Why?"

"It's Cursed with Dark Magic and I want to destroy it."

"Ok." Ginny handed over the Horcrux.

The male members of the Second-Generation-Marauder's and Ron were impatiently waiting for Athena to leave the first years girl dorm room. She quickly came down holding a small package wrapped in brown paper. "I wrapped it up to avoid touching it."

Prongslet grabbed the package. They quickly ran to the Owlery. They scanned the room for Dorea before she came flying down. Prongslet tied the package to the snowy owl. "Take this to Padfoot, ok, Dorea?" The beautiful bird took off.

 **24th April 1993 10:43 AM**

Remus Lupin looked up from his book at the sound of tapping on a window. He let Dorea in and untied the package. His werewolf-heightened senses told him that the item in his hands was powerful Dark Magic. He read the note that came with it.

Dear Padfoot and/or Moony,

We took this diary off Ginny Weasley. Lucius Malfoy slipped the diary to her. He asked his son to tell the new Headmaster that Ginny had it and was using it to open the Chamber of Secrets. Lucius hoped that Ginny would be Kissed. He wants Arthur to be hurt by the thought that one of his children supported the Death Eaters. I think the diary might be a Horcrux.

Prongslet

Moony waited until Padfoot finished work. At 8:36 PM, Padfoot walked in with Tonks. "Padfoot, scan this package."

Padfoot looked at the still wrapped package before casting several spells on it to find out what it was. "I assume you left it in the packaging because you suspected it was a Horcrux?"

"Yes, this letter came with it." He handed Padfoot the note. Padfoot read it before handing it to Tonks.

"It is a Horcrux. I'll take it into the basement and dispose of it."

He took the package down into the room that Moony used to turn in. Padfoot unwrapped it. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_." The bright green light flashed, destroying the Horcrux.

Padfoot left the room. "It's done." Kreacher apparated next to Padfoot.

"Master Sirius, Kreacher knows where another one of those abominations is."

"You do? How?"

"In the last war, the Dark Lord needed a House-elf. Master Regulus offered use of Kreacher to the Dark Lord. He accepted. Kreacher was taken to a cave. The Dark Lord summoned a boat and made it take us across the underground lake. We arrived at an island. There was a container filled with a potion. The Dark Lord ordered Kreacher to drink the potion. It was horrible. The Dark Lord put a locket in the container before refilling it. The Dark Lord left Kreacher there. Kreacher struggled to the water to drink something that would stop the affects of the potion. A group of Inferius attacked Kreacher and dragged Kreacher underwater. Master Regulus summoned Kreacher. Master Regulus then asked Kreacher what the Dark Lord wanted. Kreacher told him. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to take Master Regulus to the cave. Kreacher did so. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy the locket. Master Regulus then drank the potion. Kreacher took the locket. Master Regulus was dragged underwater by the Inferi. Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, but Kreacher couldn't."

"Kreacher, bring the locket here."

Kreacher disapparated and returned seconds later holding a locket. Padfoot cast some spells on it, confirming that it was a Horcrux, before running into the basement. " _Avada Kedavra_." Padfoot left the basement. "Thank you, Kreacher. Three Horcrux's down, probably more to go."

 **26th April 1993 8:37 PM**

Draco entered the Headmasters office. In Dumbledores time as Headmaster, it was filled with various knickknack's and lemon drops. In Thomas Avery Junior's time, however, gone were the knickknack's and lemon drops. Instead, Avery had various Dark objects around the green and silver bedecked room. Former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait heartily approved of the new Headmaster's decor.

"Good evening, Draco. What may I do for you?"

"I have information, Sir, about the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Who is it?"

"The Weasley girl. She is using a diary filled with Dark Magic to do so."

"Thank you for this information, Draco. Fifty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, Sir."

 **27th April 1993 9:43 PM**

"Sirius and Remus have told me that they have information important to the Order."

"Thanks, Minerva. On the 24th April, I destroyed two of Voldemort's Horcrux's. One of them, my late brother died recovering that Kreacher gave me after I destroyed the other one. The other one I received from my godson, Harry Potter. Arthur, Molly. Lucius Malfoy managed to slip Ginny a black diary. This diary was a Horcrux that has been possessing her all year. It made her open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash a Basilisk on the school. I have been informed, via mine and Prongslet's mirrors, that Fred and George have asked if the Weasley's can deal with Lucius. They have assured me that the Weasley clan will tear Lucius Malfoy limb from limb."

 **29th April 1993 8:12 PM**

Lucius Malfoy was furious. "Those fucking useless Aurors can't even arrest an eleven year old Blood-Traitor properly! Fuck! I was looking forward to seeing the horror and shame on Arthur Weasley's face when his bitch of a daughter was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss!"

Bellatrix Malfoy had been wanting to torture and kill people for months. Here was her excuse. "Love, if you're so angry about the bitch not being Kissed, let's make her suffer. Let's make the entire family suffer."

"I'm listening."

"We go to the Weasel's hovel, and torture the parents into insanity. I'll even consent to you fucking the Blood-Traitor mother."

"Let's go. I won't fuck the Mudwallower though. She's ugly and poor."

 **The Burrow, the same time**

"I hope Ginny's not feeling guilty about all those people."

"Her brothers won't allow that."

They were interrupted by their door being blown off its hinges. " _Crucio_." Arthur Weasley collapsed in pain, before another Curse caused Molly to do the same.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Fuck you, Malfoy. My family are going to kill you."

"Why is that?"

"YOU GAVE OUR ONLY FUCKING DAUGHTER A FUCKING HORCRUX!"

" _Crucio_." The married couple tortured the other married couple for well over an hour. "They'll be insane by this point. Let's kill them and go home. _Avada Kedavra_!" Arthur Weasley's life was brought to an end.

"You imbecile! Insane parents works better than dead parents to torture the children! Dead parents make them want vengeance! Insane parents makes them depressed."

"Very well. Leave the Scumsucker alive, then." Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy cast the Dark Mark before they apparated home.

 **30th April 1993 3:16 PM**

"Today a decision has been made to abolish the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. This decision was reached because the office only employed two people: Arthur Weasley and Seymour Perkins. Both men can apply for a job in any other Ministry Department."

Two hours later, Moony and Padfoot were discussing what to do. "Moony, you know that Arthur won't be able to get a job at the Ministry. He's a Blood-Traitor."

"So are you."

"I'm a rich Blood-Traitor with a seat on the Wizengamot. Arthur is a poor Blood-Traitor who's family will not have a seat on the Wizengamot for at least three decades. Then, provided they start killing muggles today, they might be able to get a Wizengamot seat. I'm popping 'round the Burrow tomorrow to offer Arthur and Molly support until Arthur can get a job."

"Can I come with you? Then I can tell them to take the offer."

"Sure."

 **1st May 1993 7:11 PM**

"Lord Black. What can I do for you?"

"It's Auror Black at the minute. I need to talk to Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

The Weasley's followed Sirius into an empty classroom. "Earlier today, Remus and I visited the Burrow to offer your family financial support until Arthur could find a job. Arthur had been killed and Molly had been tortured into insanity. I have already contacted the goblins and they have agreed to try to cure Molly of Cruciatus Induced Insanity. The Dark Mark was present. I'm so sorry this happened."

"What's happening in regards to where we'll stay in the summer?"

"Gringotts has allowed Bill to come home for the rest of the year. The goblins fully expect Molly to be able to go home by the summer, though they want as many of you at home as possible in order to prevent a relapse. Charlie is trying to get permission to come home until next year. His boss is currently allowing one month, starting in July."

The Weasley's left the empty classroom and went back to the Gryffindor table. Penelope Clearwater was waiting for Percy.

 **25th July 1993 2:34 PM**

Draco Malfoy was worried. He was going home. To the place the Dark Lord lived. To where Bellatrix Malfoy lived. The Dark Lord was going to read his mind, and then Bellatrix was going to torture him.

When the train stopped, Draco looked out the window. He immediately found his father. He also noticed the man and woman standing next to him. He didn't recognise them, but he was sure they were the Dark Lord and Bellatrix.

Draco ran to Potter. "Potter. You have to help me. Beside my father are the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Malfoy under the influence of Polyjuice potion."

Potter looked shocked. "The most I can do is ask Padfoot and Moony if they'll be willing to take you in over the holidays, but it would be seen as kidnapping."

"Please?"

"Fine, put this on." Prongslet gave him a shimmering cloak.

"Is this an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, it'll allow you to get to Padfoot and Moony without your dad, Voldemort or Bellatrix noticing."

"Thank you," Draco then turned to his friends. "Guys, get your parents to ask the Order of the Phoenix for protection."

"I'll make sure the Order contacts you. Your parents will have to join the Order to get the protection and I have to warn you: Death Eaters have broken through the Orders defences before."

"Malfoy, would Bellatrix Malfoy be Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, which is one of the reasons I'm running. I have no intention of ending up like your parents, Longbottom. No offence meant."

"None taken. My parents are almost healed now, anyway."

"How? My 'Aunt Bella' was always bragging about how she'd made the Longbottoms permanently insane."

"The goblins can heal Cruciatus Induced Insanity."

"Mr Malfoy. My family owes you a great debt. Ron told me what you told Harry. Harry, he didn't reveal it until it was obvious his defecting was going to become very public. Public to the wrong sort of people that is."

"Mr Weasley, I may not like your family, but I do have a conscience. My conscience happens to disagree with eleven year old girls being Kissed."

"Malfoy, we have to go. Now."

"Yes, of course." Draco pulled the cloak over him. Prongslet, Neville and Athena led the way to Padfoot, Moony and Tonks.

John and Jim walked close to Padfoot on their way to their parents. "Padfoot, behind me, under my invisibility cloak, is Draco Malfoy. He thinks that the man and woman beside Lucius are Voldemort and your cousin. Your cousin, by the way, has married Lucius and taken his name. Draco has asked if he can go home with us and have the Orders protection."

"Moony, go home and add Draco to the wards." Moony quickly left. "Draco, if I was to do that then the Ministry would authorise all Aurors to get you back with no restrictions on force. Meaning Aurors would be using lethal force on me and Moony. Tonks wouldn't let us go down like that. She'd fight as well. I'm sorry to say this, but you'd have to make a very public statement decrying your father and his beliefs."

Without a second of doubt, Draco whipped off the invisibility cloak. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, of my own free will, do publicly condemn my father and his beliefs."

"Draco, stop acting like this and get over here right now."

"Yes, listen to your step-mother, Draco. Get over here."

"The woman is Bellatrix."

Padfoot grabbed Prongslet and Neville. Tonks grabbed Athena and Draco. Both apparated away.

Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy and their unknown acquaintance stared at the spot Malfoy Jr had previously occupied. Mrs Malfoy exploded into a fit of rage. "Fucking filthy Blood-Traitor! Lucius! Cast the ungrateful Scumsucker out of the Malfoy Family!"

"I'll do it as soon as we get home, Bella."

Bill got his younger siblings home before the crazed bitch started Cursing people.

Padfoot, Prongslet, Athena, Neville, Draco and Tonks apparated into the living room of the Marauder's Palace.

"Draco, go with Tonks and tell her the names of every Death Eater you know of." Padfoot waited until both were out of the room. " _Muffliato_. John told me that his animagus form is a hippo. I'm getting all the Marauders here next week."

A/N Can anyone think of a good Marauder Name? I will give you full credit if I pick yours.


	18. Chapter 18 - Spies

A/N Only one person gave me a Marauder name for John. I don't know if it was a reference that I don't get, but I didn't choose it. The name was "Whoflungpu". If that's a reference, can someone tell me what it's referencing? I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter eighteen - Spies

 **25th July 1993 2:39 PM**

" _Expecto Patronum_." Tonks started speaking into her patronus. "Albus, Draco Malfoy has claimed to have defected to our side. He's going to tell us the name of every Death Eater he knows." She flicked her wand and the silver wolf shot out of the house in the direction of Scotland. Moments later, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room.

"Hello, Draco. Please don't be offended. You were raised by two Death Eaters. I need to know that you have truly defected. Do you consent to taking Veritaserum?"

"That's illegal. What questions would you ask me?"

"Are you loyal to Lord Voldemort? If you answer no, why have you defected? Can you name every Death Eater you know of that has not been convicted of Death Eater activities or has escaped being arrested by claiming they were under the Imperius Curse? Which Slytherin students in your year want to become Death Eaters? As well as the standard questions asked to confirm the serum has taken effect."

"I accept."

Dumbledore administered the Veritaserum. "What is your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen years old."

"Are you loyal to Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Why have you defected?"

"The Death Eater movement praises my father as an exemplary figure. My father cast the Curse that killed my mother. I cannot be part of an organisation that praises the man who killed my mother."

"Can you name every Death Eater you know of that has not been convicted of Death Eater activities or has escaped being arrested by claiming they were under the Imperius Curse?"

"Minister Dolores Umbridge O.M. (First Class), Gilderoy Lockhart O.M. (First Class), Head of the DMAC Alecto Carrow, Scarlett Byrne, Penelope McGhie, Ashley McGuire, Ndriçim Belushi, Ruben Gibbon, the new Head of the DMLE Eugene Jugson, Maurice Lestrange, Reginald Mulciber Senior, Nick Moran, Rade Serbedzija, James Bower, Miranda Richardson, Michael Byrne, Samuel Roukin, Charlotte Atkinson, Martin Ballantyne, Serena Catapano, Rakesh Jhalli, Auror Frazer Diamond, Auror Peter Diamond, Auror Warwick Diamond, Auror Xander Morgan, Auror Aaron Knights, Horace Reedham, Ulysses Wildsmith, Niobe Wintringham, Calypso Hawthorne, Abimelchk Judges, Lot Kishon, Auror Jephthah Iscariot, Absalom Goldblum, Oliver Churchill, Rehoboam Gershwin, Maximilian Veers, Head of the Auror Office Tiberius McLaggen, Head of the Obliviator Headquarters Octavius McLaggen, Professor Horace Slughorn, Ben Hays, Henry Hays, James Knowles, William Calley, Head of the FNA Basilia Edgecombe, Karl Bishop, Walter Kovacs, Joseph Kovacs, Zadoc Wallace, Auror Drake Merwin, Zil Sperry, Caine Soren, Helen Grayle, Velma Valento, Nedelcho Ognianov, Svetoslav Vodenicharov, Zhelyazko Furnadjiev, Dragomir Cvetkov and Gavrail Grigorov."

"Which Slytherin students in your year want to become Death Eaters?"

"Theodore Nott Junior, Mauricius Gudgeon and possibly Millicent Bulstrode."

Dumbledore administered the antidote. "Thank you for this information, Draco."

 **3rd August 1993 1:13 PM**

"Charlie, can you make sure mum doesn't realise we're gone?"

"Yeah, but be back soon. Don't mess about too much with the Marauders."

"We won't."

"We'll be back in five minutes."

Moments later, Moony, Padfoot, Prongslet, Athena, Curious, Cheeky, Joker and John were in the basement of the Marauders Palace, which Moony and Prongslet had transformed in. "Messr Killett. Please drink the potion."

John did so and was replaced a hippo with a scar above its right eye. "Messr Moony proposes we call Messr Killett 'Set' after the Egyptian God who could transform into a hippo."

"Messr Padfoot seconds Messr Moony's suggestion."

Messr Prongslet thirds."

"Ms Athena fourths."

"Messr Curious fifths."

"Messr Cheeky sixths."

"Messr Joker sevenths."

"Messr Set, welcome to the Marauders." Set was quickly inducted to the Marauders.

The Marauders left the basement. Draco came over to them. "Mr Lupin, this letter just came for you from Hogwarts. This one came from the Ministry."

Moony opened both letters. "Well. Looks like my suspicions were correct. The Ministry don't care if a werewolf teaches muggleborns. I just got the MDADA job."

"Congratulations, Professor Lupin."

 **13th August 1993 9:47 PM**

Rebecca Spinnet opened the door. "Hello, my name is Octavius McLaggen. This is my brother Tiberius McLaggen. Behind us are the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Eugene Jugson and Henry Hayes. Can we come in?"

"Certainly, I hope we haven't done anything wrong?"

"No, you and your husband haven't done anything wrong. Is anyone else here?"

"Our daughter, Alicia, her friend, Angelina Johnson and Angelina's parents."

"Henry, Tiberius. Go deal with the Johnson's."

"With pleasure."

"What do you mean, 'deal with'?"

" _Crucio_."

" _Crucio_."

Rebecca heard the screams of pain from Akoni and Martisha and realised that these people were the racists her friends had warned her about. She heard her daughter and Angelina barrelling downstairs.

"Stupe-"

" _Crucio_!"

The screams coming from the fifteen year old froze Rebecca from even attempting to fight back. Jugson pointed his wand in her face. " _Imperio_." She relaxed and walked calmly past the torture of her daughters friend, into the room where her two friends were also being tortured and where her husband was petrified from fear. Jugson followed on stopping to point his wand at Rebecca's daughter. " _Imperio_." Alicia, who had been petrified by her friends torture, picked up Angelina's wand and snapped it. She then repeated the process with her own wand before walking into the room her mother had just entered. She snapped the wands of the Johnson's.

Octavius stopped torturing Angelina. "Get up, bitch!" He dragged her into the living room.

" _Imperio_." Matthew Spinnet got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a large knife. " _Imperio_." Matthew repeatedly stabbed his wife and only daughter until both were dead. Jugson then lifted the Imperius Curse.

Matthew stared at the two girls he loved most in the world. He looked down in horror at the bloody knife in his hand. "You motherFUCKER!" He turned and ran at the group of Death Eaters. He was going to kill them all or die trying.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Matthew fell. The knife plunged deep into his heart. The four Death Eaters turned to the terrified Blood-Traitors.

Jugson, Octavius and Tiberius raised their wands as one. Three Killing Curses ended the lives of three people.

The Death Eaters left the house. " _Morsmordre_."

Octavius turned to the others. "I really appreciate you doing this for me. Cormac mentioned that he really wanted to be on the Quidditch team. He then told me that one of the Chasers for the team was a Mudblood, one was a half-blood and one was a Blood-Traitor. It was easy to see what had to be done; can't have Mudbloods on the Quidditch team when a Pureblood isn't even given a chance."

 **26th August 1993 4:27 PM**

"This is bullshit!" The Second-Generation-Marauders stared at Moony. He usually didn't swear.

"What's bullshit?"

"Language, Harry. I just got the Ministry-Approved Muggleborn Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum. Prongslet, you are taking the Pureblood course. Athena, Set and Jim will be learning it in their free time."

This, naturally, angered the Second-Generation-Marauders. "What do you mean I'm taking the Pureblood course? You're a much better teacher than Liar Lockhart!"

"The MDADA course is mostly made up of me teaching you how to avoid spells. And no practical work at all. The only spell that will be effective at all against Death Eaters is the Jelly-Legs Jinx. And that's taught in seventh year."

"I am taking the Pureblood course."

"I would recommend that you take Pureblood Transfiguration as well." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. "I'm not allowed to start teaching you how to turn matches into needles until sixth year."

 **29th August 1993 7:38 AM**

Draco Malfoy opened the letter from Vince.

Draco,

My father is pushing me to sever ties with you. I am alerting you to this to let you know that I am going to be a spy. A lot of Death Eaters frequent my father. This, therefore, puts me in an opportune spot to spy. I can provide you with information regarding the Death Eater organisation. These are the names of every Death Eater I know the identity of who hasn't been convicted or claimed use to be under the Imperius Curse: Minister Dolores Umbridge O.M. (First Class), Horace Reedham, Ulysses Wildsmith, Martin Ballantyne, Serena Catapano, Rakesh Jhalli, Lane Smith Senior, Lane Smith Junior, Nick Walters, Liang Yang, Jack Purvis, Maximilian Veers, William Calley, Zadoc Wallace, Auror Drake Merwin and Absalom Goldblum. I will also pretend to be Nott Jrs friend and be a dick towards you in order to get Nott Jr to trust me. Please tell me every name you have given to the Order, so I can avoid saying names you have already told them.

Yours Sincerely,

Vincent Crabbe Junior

Draco turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, one of my friends, Vincent Crabbe Jr, has given me this letter listing all of the Death Eaters he knows of. He's going to spy on the Death Eaters for me."

"Tell him not to do it. It's too dangerous; he could die."

"I will. I'll also tell him to sever ties with me in order to not be killed by the Dark Lord."

 **1st September 1993 10:49 AM**

Draco looked for Pansy, Greg, Blaise, Lily, Renny, Daphne and Tracy on the train. He found them in the compartment closest to the Gryffindor carriage. "Draco. My father has joined the Death Eaters and has ordered me to befriend Nott and his cronies. I'll inform on Death Eater activities." Daphne then left.

"Everyone will expect me to follow her lead." Tracy followed Daphne out.

"I'll tell Potter about this." Draco then entered the Gryffindor carriage.

The Second-Generation-Marauder's looked up from the game of exploding snap to see Draco. "Graham Greengrass has become a Death Eater over the holidays and has ordered Daphne to join Nott's gang of wannabe-Death Eaters. Tracy followed her to stay with her best friend. Neither one wants to join the Death Eaters."

Draco went back to his compartment. The train left and reached Hogwarts. Everyone from last year got invited to the Slug Club, except Draco and Marcus Belby. Travis Avery also got an invitation.

Professor Thomas Avery Junior rose from his chair. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce the new Professors. Professor Ulysses Wildsmith will be teaching Pureblood History of Magic, Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank will be teaching Pureblood Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Remus Lupin will be teaching Muggleborn Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Albus Dumbledore will be teaching Muggleborn Transfiguration, Professor Dedalus Diggle will be teaching Muggleborn Charms, Professor Rubeus Hagrid will be teaching Muggleborn Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Sturgis Podmore will be teaching Arithmancy, Professor Pius Thicknesse will be teaching Muggleborn Potions, Professor Zebediah Smith will be teaching Muggleborn Astronomy, Professor Eleftherios Alderidge will be teaching Muggleborn Study of Ancient Runes, Professor Andromeda Black will be teaching Muggleborn Herbology, Professor Edward Tonks will be teaching Muggleborn Muggle Studies and Professor Irma Pince will be teaching Muggleborn History of Magic as well as being the school librarian. It is also my pleasure to inform you all that Belladonna Malfoy will be joining us as the Head of Discipline." Draco, who hadn't really cared about the new staff members, whipped his head 'round to look at "Belladonna Malfoy." It was the same woman who'd been with his father when he'd gotten off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the summer. The Sorting ceremony began.

"Avery, Travis."

A smug-looking boy who resembled the Headmaster strode confidently to the stool next to Deputy Headmaster Gilderoy Lockhart, O.M. (First Class). He sat down and Lockhart put the Sorting Hat on him. A few seconds later, the Hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall was silent. Avery stood up removed the Hat and went to the Slytherin table. Nott Jr turned to him. "Trav, you're a Hufflepuff."

"What the fuck?! Why am I a Duffer? I'm an Avery! Avery's are Slytherin's!"

Professor Avery stood up. "I agree with the statement that Travis just made. The Sorting Hat has obviously been tainted by the previous administration. The Hat will reSort my son. If the Hat persists in its ridiculous statement, then it shall be destroyed and a new method will be thought of for Sorting."

The Hat was put on Avery's head again. "I am never wrong. Travis Thomas Avery will do well in Hufflepuff. He is loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort and will work hard to support him."

" _Incendio_. Travis, you are a Slytherin. I'll get you new robes."

 **4th September 1993 1:12 PM**

"Theo, that Lupin Dunglicker. He's a werewolf."

Theodore Nott Jr, undisputed leader of the first, second and third year Slytherin's, turned to James Canham. "What?"

"He's a werewolf."

Theo ran off. James Canham(second year), Travis Davidson(second year), Daniel Suker(second year), Harry Brady(second year), Gregory Goyle Jr(third year), Daphne Greengrass(third year), Astoria Greengrass(first year), Tracy Davies(third year), Travis Avery(first year), Sylvester Harper(second year), Derek Nott(first year), Uchi Akimbo(first year), Millicent Bulstrode(third year), Nerissa Brody(second year), David Boorman Junior(second year), Felix Brunt Junior(first year), Mauricius Gudgeon(third year) and Broderick Smethley(second year) quicikly ran after him.

"... If a Pureblood wizard attacks you, it is recommended by the Ministry that a Muggleborn witch or wizard avoids the Curses they fire-" Professor Lupin was interrupted in his lecture by a large group of Slytherins, led by Theodore Nott Junior, bursting the door down.

Nott pointed his wand at Professor Lupin. " _Avada Kedavra_!"


	19. Chapter 19 - A Giant Problem

A/N Sorry this didn't come out when it was supposed to, my phone fucked up and permanently deleted it when I was about halfway through. Really annoyed me. I accidentally started procrastinating for ages. I also started college a during my absence of updating, so I might end up changing my updates to every other Saturday. My internet also went down due to us changing providers. Last chapter I put Gregory Goyle Junior in the list of wannabe Death Eaters. I meant to put Vincent Crabbe Junior. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter nineteen - A Giant Problem

The deadly green light flashed towards Professor Lupin. He used his werewolf enhanced agility to avoid the fatal Curse. It sailed passed him, hitting the blackboard behind him. It burst into flames.

Two voices cried out as one: " _Stupefy_!"

A third cried out: " _Aegrum_!"

Nott Jr was sent flying forward by Prongslet and Neville. Crabbe collapsed from Draco's Curse.

Canham, Suker and Brady were stunned by Prongslet, whilst Neville stunned the Greengrass's and Tracy. Draco stunned Smethley, Gudgeon and Bulstrode.

" _Crucio_!" Neville fell to the Curse that took away his parents.

" _Lupus Dolor_!"

" _Aegrum_!"

Derek Nott fell from the combined might of the two painful Curses. Prongslet quickly stunned him.

" _Avada_ -"

" _Aegrum_!" Davidson collapsed in pain. " _Stupefy_." He stopped shouting out in pain.

Neville stunned Brunt Jr and Boorman Jr. Prongslet stunned Brody, Akimbo and Harper. Draco quickly stunned Avery before dragging Crabbe to his feet. "I only used that Curse on you to help cement your cover as a spy. My father and Bellabitch both know that I know that Curse. They would expect me to use it on any of my ex-friends who support the Dark Lord. _Stupefy_." All of that, except the last word, was said in whispers too quiet to hear. Too quiet to hear if you weren't a werewolf.

 **8th September 1993 3:16 PM**

"Theodore Damocles Nott Junior. You are accused of attempted murder and casting an Unforgivable Curse. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty to the attempted murder, guilty to the Unforgivable charge."

"We have multiple witnesses that say you cast the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_ , at Professor Remus John Lupin. Do you refute this?"

"No, but I was attempting to destroy a Dark Creature. Therefore it shouldn't count as attempted murder."

"It is only legal to cast the Killing Curse on a werewolf on a full moon. You tried to cast it on Professor Lupin on the fourth of September. The last full moon was the first of September. Therefore, the law counts it as attempted murder."

"It should be legal at all times."

"That is your opinion. You have confessed to both crimes. I have no choice but to sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison. Your wand will be snapped on arrival at the prison."

 **9th September 1993 3:12 PM**

"Derek Theodore Nott. You are accused of casting an Unforgivable Curse on a Pureblood. How do you plead?"

"Guilty. I cast the Cruciatus on Neville Longbottom, a Blood-Traitor. I did my father proud."

"You have confessed to your crime. I have no choice, but to sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison. You wand will be snapped on arrival at the prison."

 **10th September 1993 11:31 AM**

"Travis Perseus Davidson. You are accused of attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Guilty. I tried to cast _Avada Kedavra_ on Harry Potter. I would have if Malfoy hadn't Cursed me."

"You have confessed to your crime. I sentence you to ten years in Azkaban Prison. Your wand will be confiscated upon arrival. You will get it back when you are released."

On the eleventh of September, all three arrived at Azkaban. On the twelfth of September, all three were broken out of Azkaban.

 **15th September 1993 9:38 PM**

The door opened. "Mr Hagrid, it has come to my attention that you have shown the Muggleborn students a hippogriff. You were not authorised to do that. They are supposed to be learning how to take care of flobberworms. You have been removed from the position of Muggleborn Care of Magical Creatures Professor. You have also been removed from the position of Gamekeeper. You must leave the premises by 3 PM tomorrow. Good day." Avery then left. Hagrid looked after the Death Eater shocked.

Hagrid opened the door to his hut. "YER COULD'VE A' LEAS' KNOCKED!" He shouted angrily.

 **16th September 1993 3:02 PM**

"Hagrid, would you consider asking the giants not to join the Death Eaters?"

"O' course. Ah'll do anythin' to 'elp figh' the Death Ea'in' scum."

 **5th October 1993 2:01 AM**

'This is not good. This is not good. This could never be considered good.' These were the thoughts going through Rubeus Hagrid's head as he ran away from a large group of Death Eaters and a large group of giants. One of the giants was his mother. His half-brother was also running after him, though he didn't seem like he wanted to kill Hagrid.

'Grawp like Hagger. Hagger is Grawp's brudda. Grawp don' like udda giants. Udda giants hurt Grawp. Fridwulfa hurts Grawp a lot.'

 **15th January 1994 10:13 AM**

Padfoot was discussing Order matters with Moony, Tonks and Kingsley. "I have been approached by Auror Knights. He says he made a mistake in the last war and that he will be a spy for- oh Merlin. What's that smell?"

"Tha'd be my leg." Padfoot, Moony, Tonks and Kingsley turned and saw a bloody, bruised Hagrid with a clearly broken leg. The leg looked infected.

"I take it the giants aren't going to be helping us?"

"Me mother's in charge o' the gian's a' the minute. She's the one who did this ta me. Ah was running away from a large group o' Death Ea'ers and gian's when ah got a stitch. Ah slowed down because o' the pain. Me mother kicked me. Sen' me flyin' inta Germany. Ah on'y made i' back 'cause o' Grawp."

"Who's Grawp?"

"Me brother. Half-brother really. 'E's the on'y gian' ah could get ta 'elp us. 'E's in the Forbidden Fores' a' the momen'."

"I'll tell Albus. I'll also get him to send Poppy 'cause you look like shit."

"Grawp's a small gian'. On'y six'een fee'."

 **16th January 1994 3:25 AM**

The mountainside shook with force. Karkus was trying to become the Gurg. He didn't like the Death Eaters. He didn't like the fact that Fridwulfa was allying them with Voldemort. Karkus swung a boulder-sized fist, smashing it into the side of Fridwulfa's face.

Fridwulfa, naturally, didn't like this. She kicked out at his knee. The force of the impact caused his knee to become broken. It also resulted in his knees bending in opposite directions.

She punched Karkus in the face multiple times, until he collapsed on the ground. She then crushed his head by repeatedly stamping on it.

This ended all arguments as to which side the giants would pick. The giants would help Voldemort destroy society.

 **14th February 1994 12:32 PM**

Josh Hawes and Rebecca Sturman were on a date. Josh brought his girlfriend into an Italian restaurant called Caldesi in Campagna. They ate their seared Scottish scallops, carrot cream, pancetta and Norcino black truffle. After they had finished eating Josh got down on one knee.

"Rebecca, I love you more than words can say. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a small box and opened it. A beautiful, exquisite diamond ring lay on an expensive looking cushion.

Something none of the people inside the building could have predicted happened then. The roof was ripped off. Josh and Rebecca looked up. Staring down at them was a 21 foot monstrosity. Golgomath reached down and grabbed Josh by the chest. Josh realised what was happening and tried desperately to escape. Golgomath tore the young man in half with his teeth. He dropped the bottom half of Josh whilst stepping on as many patrons as he could as he left, swallowing Josh's remains. Thirteen giants destroyed the town, killing most of the population.

After the murderers had moved on, Rebecca collapsed to her knees. She stared long and hard at the dropped ring, wishing the monsters had killed her as well. She put the ring on and left the destroyed restaurant, distraught. Ministry officials would visit her later that day and modify her memory to believe that her love had been killed in a hurricane.

 **15th February 1994 4:37 PM**

The Prime Minister was shocked when the fireplace in his office blazed with green fire. 'Normally that painting behind me tells me when the Other Minister is coming.' He then realised that the Other Minister had told him that they would only speak if a wizarding matter led to possible repercussions in his world. He didn't recognise the man that stepped out of the fireplace. 'Has that toad-faced women been fired? Good, didn't like her.'

"Mr Major, you don't know me, but I have information imperative to Muggle Britain. I am Lord Sirius Orion Black. Yesterday afternoon, a tribe of giants rampaged in Bray."

"Why am I not hearing about this from Umbridge?"

"We, the Order of the Phoenix that is, believe that Umbitch is part of a terrorist organisation that hates muggles."

"How come you elected her Minister then?"

"We didn't. Our last Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was murdered by these terrorists. She was his second-in-command and was therefore made Minister. He made her his Senior Undersecretary because she manipulated him. We believe that Umbitch is the reason Fudge is dead. We think she ordered his murder in order to be made Minister. I have to go now. Ulick, please don't tell the Minister about this."

The Prime Minister wondered who Black was talking to when the portrait behind him spoke. "Don't worry, I won't. I hate the current Minister. Always talking about how you've got to be from a long line of Purebloods in order to be a good witch or wizard. It's bullshit. My grandmother was a Muggleborn and she's the best magic user in my family. I won't tell Her Toadyness what you said, as long as you don't tell her what I said."

"Deal. Goodbye, Mr Gamp, Mr Major."

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. And sorry for the evil cliffhanger. Feel free to call me a cunt in your reviews. The reason this is shorter is: I couldn't think of what else to write and I wanted to stop torturing you with the thought of "Did he just kill off Moony?" By the way, I'm thinking of writing a Marauder's era fanfic. Would anyone read it?


	20. Chapter 20 - The Goblet

A/N Sorry about not updating in a while. I keep procrastinating by accident. I'll try to update regularly, but no promises. J K Rowling wrote a foreword in the Tales of Beedle the Bard. This means she exists in the Wizarding world. I wish I owned the rights to literally anything. Sadly, the only rights I have are human rights. And there's probably some countries I don't have them.

Chapter 20 - The Goblet

"I want you to fire the Half-Breed. And the squib."

"Dolores, the Half-Breed is extremely popular with the Mudblood's. And he's very close to the Potter brat. The squib will be no problem. The Half-Breed has some major political weight behind him. Four Wizengamot seats are firmly behind him."

"Four?"

"The Potter brat has allowed his godfather to assume control of the Potter seat until he turns seventeen. Frank Longbottom has also assumed control of his seat. Fucking Goblins. The Wood family is also supporting him. Alice Longbottom asked her brother to use his Wizengamot seat to help protect Lupin. Herbert Wood agreed."

"Threaten Wood."

"If I do that, then he'll get his friends on the Wizengamot to destroy me politically. Get a piece of legislation through that prevents squibs from owning seats on the Wizengamot."

"What'll that do?"

"I've heard that the Longbottom's have lost their magic after their Cruciatus induced insanity. Frank Longbottom would lose his seat and would be unable to protect the Half-Breed."

"A Wood goes to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, a seventh year Gryffindor. He's head of their Quidditch team. Why?"

"Get a Death Eater to threaten the safety of Wood's son. I'll get that legislation through and then it'll only be two seats protecting the Half-Breed."

 **17th June 1994 3:16 PM**

"As of the 23rd of June 1994, only those of Pure-Blood are eligible to have a Wizengamot Seat. Under this law a Pureblood is a witch or wizard who has two magical parents, four magical grandparents and eight magical grandparents. Squib's are not eligible to own Wizengamot seats. Every member of the Wizengamot has to prove to the rest of the Wizengamot that they can do magic."

 **29th July 1994 5:38 PM**

Vincent Crabbe Junior walked to his mother. "Greetings, mother."

"Greetings, Vincent." She then took him by the arm and disapparated. They reappeared at Crabbe Manor. "Your father had to leave on business."

Vince opened the front door and looked in. What he saw chilled his blood. The scarred, deformed face of Theodore Nott Senior leered at him from inside his house. Nott Jr lifted his wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light blasted the young Slytherin backwards. His mother screamed. She entered her house with her wand out. "You bastards! _Avada_ -"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Margaret Crabbe fell to the youngest Nott's Curse.

Nott Sr took his two children out of the house and pointed his wand to the sky. " _Morsmordre_!" He then grabbed his children by the shoulders and disapparated.

 **30th July 1994 6:41 PM**

"Draco, this is not your fault. At 8 PM yesterday, Vincent Crabbe Junior and Margaret Crabbe were found dead at Crabbe Manor. The Dark Mark was present. It would appear that the Death Eaters found out about young Vincent's spying. Our spy's have informed us that Theodore Nott Junior killed Vincent and Derek Nott killed Margaret. Nott Senior apparated them there. He cast the Dark Mark before disapparating them all away." Everyone staying at the Marauders Palace stared at McGonagall in shock.

 **2nd August 1994 11:26 PM**

"Why were the Crabbe's killed, Ollerton?" It was clear Nigel Bulstrode was worried about being murdered in cold blood if he joined the Death Eaters.

"Vincent Crabbe Junior was killed because he was spying for the Order. Unofficially, of course. Those pathetic Blood-Traitors would never resort to using children as weapons. Margaret was killed because she began to cast the Killing Curse at the Nott's."

"You mean she would have lived if she hadn't attempted to kill the Nott's?"

"Oh no, like her husband, she would have been killed for raising a Blood-Traitor. And as long as you don't do anything to displease the Dark Lord, you will be fine. No harm will come to you from our side."

"What about Millie?"

"Millicent will be fine. As long as she joins the Dark Lord on her seventeenth birthday."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she's a Blood-Traitor and all of you will be killed."

"Our daughter is not a Blood-Traitor."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Are you going to join us or not?"

"Of course we will." The next day the Death Eaters ranks were joined by Nigel and Audrey Bulstrode.

 **16th August 1994 3:18 PM**

Ludo Bagman and Bertha Jorkins walked into the Minister of Magics office. More accurately; Ludo confidently strode into the office, while Bertha meekly followed him. "Minister Umbridge, we have successfully managed to get the Bulgarians and the French to agree to the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament. It will be held at Hogwarts this year. Champions will be chosen on Halloween. The French insisted on it being made available only to seventeen year old students and above."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Ludo. I think you can be a judge, since you did manage to get it reinstated."

"Thank you, Minister. It would be an honour." Ludo and Bertha left.

Senior Undersecretary Maurice Lestrange looked up. "Hello, Maurice. Don't let anyone into my office until I'm back. I'm out on an errand for our Lord." Rastaban and Rudolphus' father nodded his agreement.

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Ah, Dolores. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have news, My Lord. Bagman managed to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament. The French Ministry insisted on making it available to seventeen year olds or eighteen year olds only. I suggest getting either Lockhart or Slughorn to put the Potter brat's name into the cup. It will be important to break the charm on the cup that prevents under seventeens from entering."

"Yes. I shall do this. What are the tasks?"

"For the first task, the champions must steal a golden egg from a hungry dragon. The egg will be surrounded by the dragons own eggs."

"Steal an egg from a mothering dragon? I expect at least one of the champions to die. Preferably Potter. The next task?"

"The second task is to rescue the person that means the most to the champion from a Mervillage."

"Not as hard as the first one. A Bubblehead Charm will be all they need."

"The last task will be a maze filled with beasts. I know that there'll be a sphinx, several boggarts and at least one acromantula. They will have to find the Triwizard Cup somewhere in the maze."

"I will get some Dementors to go into the maze. Turn the Cup into a Portkey that leads to the graveyard at Riddle Manor. Just in case Potter survives it all."

"Yes, My Lord." She bowed and went back to her office.

 **1st September 1994 6:27 PM**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year will be different for many reasons. For one, there will be no Quidditch." The Great Hall exploded.

"What the fuck do you mean..."

"... there's no Quidditch?"

Avery looked at the students in disgust. He is a Pureblood. He deserves respect. These pathetic teenagers were treating him with the same courtesy he would show a Mudblood! No, that's not true. The courtesy he'd show a Blood-Traitor, maybe. He'd be torturing a Mudblood. If he thought he'd get away with it.

"SILENCE!" The students continued to show their displeasure. Except for most of the Slytherins. And Cormac McLaggen. And Marietta Edgecombe. And those who didn't care about Quidditch.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE SHITS!" You don't argue with Belladonna Malfoy. Everyone shut up. Except Ronald Weasley.

"I can't believe you're banning Quidditch! What the bloody Hell's wrong with you?"

"MR WEASLEY! TWO MONTHS DETENTION WITH ME!" Ron isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he knows that you don't continue arguing with Mrs Malfoy after she gives you detention with her. No one wants detention with Belladonna Malfoy.

"Thank you, Bella. As I was saying. Quidditch is cancelled due to Hogwarts being the host of a truly wonderful event. The Triwizard Tournament is being reinstated after over a century of it being discontinued. The winner of the Triwizard Tournament will receive 1,000 Galleons and eternal glory. As well as allowing the Triwizard Cup to go to its rightful place in the Hogwarts trophy room."

Curious, Cheeky and Joker looked at the rest of the Second-Generation-Marauders. They said, in unison, "I'm entering."

"The Ministry's of Britain, France and Bulgaria have all agreed to impose an age limit of seventeen. The Durmstrang Institute of Magic and the Beauxbatons Acadamy of Sorcery will both send their shortlist of students, as well as their respective Heads, on the morning of the 30th of October. Names will be entered for the rest of that day and the champions will be chosen at the feast the following day. Goodnight."

 **30th October 1994 7:51 AM**

After the excitement of seeing a boat ride up from beneath the Black Lake and a carriage landing from the sky, the students from all three schools sat down to breakfast. Except for one. A student from Durmstrang, a school with a very dark reputation, walked towards the Second-Generation-Marauders. Moony noticed this and subtly withdrew his wand.

"Mister Potter. It is my understanding that your adoptive parents are both in the Order of da Phoenix?"

"Yes?"

Viktor Krum got closer to Prongslet and lowered his voice. "I am suspicious about my Headmaster. Get your adoptive parents to get some truth serum in Karkaroff."

 **31st October 1994 7:21 PM**

The Second-Generation-Marauders were having a good time. They constantly teased Curious and Cheeky about the splendid beards they were sporting after their failed attempts to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

Prongslet's eye shifted towards the door to the Great Hall. The door that was opening to reveal Padfoot, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Auror Knights and reporter for the Daily Prophet, Jo Rowling. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have been informed that Igor Karkaroff may have been involved in the Snell Hatch Cemetery attack. We are here to question him under Veritaserum."

"That's illegal."

"No, it isn't. Wizards died in that attack. Therefore we are allowed to use Veritaserum."

" _Stupefy_!" Aurors Black, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Bones all fired Stunning Spells at Karkaroff after he attacked the Aurors. Kingsley conjured a wooden chair and levitated Karkaroff onto the chair. Ropes were quickly made to appear, tying him to the chair.

Amelia woke him and forced him to drink three drops of Veritaserum. "What is your name?"

"Igor Gellert Karkaroff."

"How old are you?"

"I am 48 years old."

"Since being pardoned, have you committed anymore crimes?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"I faked the death of Marko Krum and allowed an associate in Britain to give him Polyjuice Potion. Marko took the place of Peter Pettigrew and was Kissed. I took part in the Snell Hatch Cemetery attack. I killed several muggles. I also took part in the raid on the Dobbs house. I raped Emma Dobbs and killed Roger Dobbs using the Killing Curse."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Shacklebolt, Tonks. Take Karkaroff to the Ministry holding cells."

Kingsley and Tonks did so. "Excuse me. Headmaster Avery. I vould like to change schools in order to avoid Karkaroff's influence. Vould you allow me to?"

"It is most irregular. But, yes. I see no reason not to approve this. However, I am aware that you entered the Tournament. If you are chosen, you will have to compete for Durmstrang."

"There vill be no problems vith that. I vill compete for Durmstrang. I haff no ill vill tovards Durmstrang, only its Headmaster."

"Ok. You will take the Sorting test tomorrow. For now, let's get on with the choosing of the champions."

The fire within the Goblet shot out a burnt piece of paper. Avery caught it and read it aloud. "Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang contingent cheered, though not as much as they would have if Krum hadn't just said he wanted to leave.

A second piece of paper shot out of the Goblet. This one, despite the burns, looked elegant. Prongslet assumed that whoever tore it out took great care to make it look beautiful. "Fleur Delacour!" The Beaubatons students cheered, though some looked jealous. A beautiful girl rose and elegantly walked up to Avery. Prongslet recognised her as the one Ron was trying to say was a veela. She curtsied and took her paper, following Krum out of the room.

A third piece of paper burst out of the Goblet. "Cedric Diggory." A handsome Hufflepuff got up and walked to Avery. The Hufflepuff's were cheering more than they'd ever had reason to before. Cedric snatched his paper off Avery and glared at him. Prongslet remembered, with a jolt, that Cedric's father had been one of those killed at the Ministry Battle of '92. Cedric must know that Avery's a Death Eater.

"Now that the choosing of the champions is complete, let us enjoy this marvellous fea-" Avery broke off. The Goblet was blazing again. A fourth piece of paper shot out of the Goblet. Prongslet's heart sank. He knew what was about to happen.

The Second-Generation-Marauders knew what was going to happen. They knew this was an assassination attempt. All three remaining Aurors knew this was an assassination attempt. They knew the piece of paper would say: "Harry Potter" on it. Auror Knights forced himself to look like he was concealing a grin.

Avery caught it. He was extremely happy it worked. Happy he decided to take it upon himself to do it and didn't pass the duty off to Karkaroff. He looked at the paper and pretended to look surprised. "Harry Potter." He looked around the room. "POTTER! GET UP HERE, NOW!" Prongslet hurried up to Avery took his name and went into the room the others had gone into.

Cedric, Fleur and Viktor looked up at him. "Oh, do zey want uz back in?" Fleur obviously assumed he was their to deliver a message.

Prongslet opened his mouth to explain. "POTTER!" Prongslet turned around to see Avery raging at him. Or so it seemed. Prongslet saw the look of pleasure in Avery's eyes. "DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!", he asked calmly. (A/N He did not actually ask it calmly.)

"No."

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, POTTER!"

"Headmaster Avery, I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, would like to ask you to stop screaming at my godson, Lord Harry James Potter. He did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

"He really didn't."

"We asked him if he'd enter..."

"... if we found out a way to..."

"... cheat. He said no because..."

"... he already got enough attention as the Boy-Who-Lived..."

"... he doesn't want anymore."

"How did students get in here? Go to your common rooms, or I'll give you two months detention with Belladonna Malfoy." Curious and Cheeky quickly left.

"Regardless of how he did it, he is entered into the Triwizard Tournament. If he backs out now, he'll lose his magic."

When Bagman said that, Prongslet knew he had to compete. Muggles couldn't become werewolves. The lycanthropy needed magic to survive. Squibs had enough magic to be able to turn, but muggles didn't. The disease killed them, leaving the muggle authorities to assume the muggles were killed by a wolf attack. If Harry lost his magic, he would die.

"The first task takes place on the twenty fourth of November. Good luck!"

"Miss Delacour. Go to your quarters. Mr Krum. Go to your quarters as well."

"I am a Hogvarts student now. That means I sleep in Hogvarts."

"You haven't been Sorted yet. Where will you go?"

"Kreacher!" The house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Sirius?"

"Find Mr Krum a place to sleep."

"Certainly, Master." The elf disapparated.

"Fine. Potter, Diggory, Krum. You're all dismissed." All three of the students left.

"Mister Potter. I vould like to request something of you."

"What?" Krum glanced at Cedric.

"You are mister Diggory, correct?"

"Yes?"

"I heard about your father. I heard he vas a good man. I am trusting that his son is also a good man. Mister Potter, I vould like to request that you ask your adoptive parents to allow me to join this Order of da Phoenix that I haff heard about."

"Harry, I also wanted to ask that of you."

"I'll ask Moony tomorrow, though I think the Order'll want to wait until you're out of school before they let you join."

"Vhat about the rest of my family? My mother, father and older sister?"

"They'd make sure that they genuinely wanted to join and induct them into the Order."

"Trust me. My family vill vant to fight the Death Eaters vonce I tell them vhat really happened to Marko."

"Use my owl, Dorea, to send the letter. She'll get it there quickly."

Cedric said goodbye once they got near the kitchens and Viktor said goodbye once Kreacher arrived to take him to where he would be sleeping.

Prongslet walked alone to the common room. "Well, look who's a Hogwarts champion. Vi's told me all about what happened."

Prongslet looked at the Fat Lady. "Balderdash."

The Fat Lady's friend, Violet, glared at him. "It most certainly is not!"

"No, Vi. It's the password." The portrait opened. A blast of noise temporarily deafened Prongslet as a group of arms grabbed him and pulled him into the common room.

All of Gryffindor was celebrating. Except the Second-Generation-Marauders. "Hogwarts Champion!" Shouted Cormac McLaggen. "At least we got a Gryffindor! But I don't envy you, mate. My dad's told me that the tasks are life-threateningly hard."

"Alright, guys. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. 'Night!" Prongslet and the other Second-Generation-Marauders went to bed. Prongslet, Set and Neville entered the fourth year dorm room. It wasn't empty.

"So, how'd you do it?" Asked Ron.

"Do what?"

"Get your name in without getting a beard? I assume Fred and George figured out a way. Tell 'em that they could've at least told their brother that they had a way to do it."

"They didn't find out a way to do it, though. The only time they attempted to put their names in was when the got the beards."

"Yeah, right. Don't know why you don't just admit it. I mean, you got away with it, didn't you? S'not like they'll stop you competing, is it?"

"Ron. Someone put me in this Tournament to try to kill me. They're hoping I'll be killed by the tasks."

"Paranoid much?"

"Oi! Cunt! Get it through your thick skull, dipshit! Prongslet has survived the Killing Curse. The last time Voldecunt was around, Prongslet made him fuckin' die! He's a symbol that the Death Eaters can be defeated! He's a symbol that Voldecunt can be defeated! The Death Eaters want Prongslet dead, so they can be like 'oh see! Anyone who opposes us, dies. Let us rule over you all!' That's why Prongslet's been put into this dumb, fuckin' Tournament! The Death Eaters want him to die!"

"Thanks for the support, Set."

"No problem. Sorry about saying you were a symbol. I know you hate hearing about that, but it's true."

Ron, looking rather embarrassed, shut the curtains around his bed. Prongslet, Set and Neville got changed and went to bed. Neville told the other two that he had figured out what his animagus form was. He was a bear.

 **3rd November 1994 10:13 PM**

"My Lord."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Dolores?"

"I was wondering if I could use Lockhart's services tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"The Weasley's are a family who very strongly support the Order of the Phoenix. It would crush them if one of the Weasley children joined us. I am going to give Percival Weasley the opportunity to join us. If he doesn't, then I will have Lockhart cast memory charms on him to make him resent his Blood-Traitor family and agree with our ideals."

"Weasley. Didn't you cast the Imperius on a Weasley, Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked evilly. "Yes, I kept Arthur Weasley under the Imperius Curse for much of the last war. That Curse is the reason there's not eight Weasley children."

"Dolores, why don't you just use Ministry Obliviators?"

"Because I don't want anyone in the Ministry to know about this. And we don't have any Ministry Obliviators who are Death Eaters. They have all either died or been arrested in one of the wars."

"Very well. You may use Gilderoy. Malfoy. Ask him to floo to Dolores's office in one of his free lessons."

 **4th November 1994 3:42 PM**

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, Dolores. I don't have any free periods on Friday's."

"Follow me." Dolores led Lockhart down to the International Magical Trading Standards Body. She entered Percy Weasley's office, leaving the door open. Lockhart got into a position where he could see into the office. "Mr Weasley."

Percy jumped to his feet. "Minister Umbridge! Do you want my report on standardising cauldron thickness? I wasn't aware that the Ministers take an interest in this, important though it is."

"I'm not here for your report, though I do look forward to reading it." Umbridge was a true politician. Lying to peoples faces. "How would you like to advance to the position of Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic?"

"I would be most honoured to take up such a position. Anything I have to do to gain such a position I will do."

"Really? In that case you will come with me to Malfoy Manor and get the Dark Mark."

Percy's disposition changed instantly. "I will do no such thing! The Death Eaters are a terrorist organisation who want to subvert our community! I will report this to the Aurors! This is a blatant attempt to corrupt me!"

" _Stupefy_." The red light caused Percy to drop back into his seat. " _Obliviate_." A minute passed. "Dolores. I have discovered something quite intriguing. It would appear that Percy's only objection to joining us, other than his loyalty to his family, is the fact that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater."

"Why should that matter to him?"

"Pettigrew raped and obliviated him numerous times as a child."

"Make him aware of the fact that Pettigrew wasn't well liked and was only a Death Eater because he betrayed the Potters."

"He should be willing to join us now. Luckily his ambition will silence his conscience."

"Remove his conscience."

Startled, Lockhart stared at her. "W-what?"

"Remove his conscience. We want to destroy the Weasley's. A murderous son without a conscience will do that."

"O-ok." Gilderoy Lockhart removed Percy Weasley's ability to have a conscience. "It's done."

"Good. Go back to Hogwarts. You can apparated to Hogsmeade from here. I will make Weasley join us." Lockhart disapparated.

Umbridge manoeuvred Percy into a position where he'd think he fell asleep. She waited until the Stunning Spell wore off. "Mr Weasley."

Percy jumped to his feet. "Minister Umbridge! Do you want my report on standardising cauldron thickness? I wasn't aware that the Ministers take an interest in this, important though it is."

"I'm not here for your report, though I do look forward to reading it. How would you like to advance to the position of Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic?"

"I would be most honoured to take up such a position. Anything I have to do to gain such a position I will do."

"Really? In that case you will come with me to Malfoy Manor and get the Dark Mark."

"Of course, Minister. What will I have to do to get the Mark?"

A/N Please can you give me ideas for what Neville's Marauder name should be.


	21. Chapter 21 - The First Task

A/N In this chapter I heavily imply rape through use of the Imperius Curse. I disagree with rape in all forms. It is illegal for good reason. I thought I should at least give you fair warning. If you want to avoid this implied crime, don't read what happens on the 5th November. I read a review that asked me when we were going to see the effects of Harry being bitten. The only effects so far have been he has to transform every month. I figured that reading "Harry painfully transformed into a werewolf before frolicking about in the Forbidden Forest with Padfoot and the Second-Generation-Marauders" every full moon would get a bit boring. J K Rowling sold me the rights to Harry Potter yesterday. I think that might've been a dream, but I can at least pretend it's real, right?

Chapter 21 - The First Task

 **4th November 1994 7:12 PM**

"Gilderoy, you've been inside Weasley's mind. Who would he choose to kill, given the choice?"

"He was going out with this half-blood, Penelope Clearwater, from late '92 to early '94. She dumped him just before his NEWT's. Said she couldn't be distracted by a boyfriend. Two days after that she started dating a Mudblood Hufflepuff, Philip Blagdon. He would love to kill Blagdon. He wouldn't want to kill Clearwater. He'd want her as a slave. Blagdon's muggle parents could be potential victims for him."

"Very well."

 **5th November 1994 11:27 PM**

Percival Ignatius Weasley strode into the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. He looked at his ex and her current boyfriend. And his family. "Mate, we weren't fuckin' while you two were together. I promise, man!"

" _Crucio_." Blagdon collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. He writhed on the floor in pain.

"Percy!" Shrieked Penelope tears coming down her face. "Stop! Please, stop!"

" _Imperio_." Penelope stopped crying. She got up and walked over to him, before getting down on her knees. " _Crucio_." Blagdon continued screaming in pain.

Hours later, all three Blagdons were dead. Percival stared down at a repulsed Penelope. "Crucio." The disgusted Ravenclaw began screaming in pain.

"Enough!" Percival stopped the Curse. Both he and Penelope looked at the snake-like face of the thing that had just entered. "I do not wish for you to ruin this woman. Instead she will be your reward. Your reward for joining me, despite your upbringing. You seem like a man who prefers his women sane. Take her. Buy a house with the money you receive from your new position. Buy a mansion if you want. She can stay here until you have a suitable abode."

Penelope stared in horror as she watched the man she used to love take the Dark Mark. She realised what Voldemort had given Percy permission to do. This was the first time she wished she could die. It would not be the last.

"My Lord, I wish to be able to show off my prize. Would it be possible to make it seem like a murder/suicide caused by Blagdon being dumped by Penny?"

"Of course. We will set a dictation quill to write in his handwriting. We will make it write out a suicide note."

Penny didn't want to be shown off like a prize Percy won at a fair. "Kill me, you sackless piece of shit!"

" _Crucio_!" Penny screamed in agony. "That'll teach you to insult your master! Tell Mr Malfoy that, as long as he doesn't let her get pregnant, he can use her to entertain his guests. I assume Bellatrix does that function for him?"

"Mrs Malfoy performs that task most wonderfully for Lucius. I will inform him of your generosity. Who knows, maybe dear Bella will even consent to Lucius taking your offer himself? I must know, though. How did you know that 'Belladonna' was really Bellatrix?"

"I heard Draco Malfoy say that his father had married Bellatrix Lestrange on the day he betrayed his father."

"Fuck you, Percy. I can't believe I ever loved such a Dementor!"

"Tell Lucius that his guests can get her pregnant if they want. As long as Lucius ensures it doesn't live past two weeks, I don't care."

"Please, Perce. Don't let your Death Eater pals desecrate me. Please! I'm sorry I insulted you! I won't do it again! Don't let them ruin me! Please!" She hated the fact she was begging. It would not be the last time she begged.

 **6th November 1994 1:23 PM**

"Mr Weasley, what a pleasure to have you here."

"Good afternoon, Lucius. I was surprised that the Mark hurts when you are summoned. I suppose it's to remind the less loyal followers that the Dark Lord can harm them, no matter where they are?"

"I've never thought about it much myself. I suppose you could be right. About your offer. Did you wish for Miss Clearwater to be under the Imperius when my guests use her services?"

"No, not at all. It's up to the guest. Whatever their preference is."

"Good, Walden is coming to dinner tonight and he likes suffering. The Dark Lord is just through there." He gestured to a nearby door. "He is expecting you. I recommend that you don't keep him waiting."

"Very well. I will visit Penny on my way out. Good day." Percival entered the throne room. Or at least, that's what came to mind as he entered. Sitting on an ornate throne was Voldemort. Percival lowered himself down on one knee. "My Lord, what services do you require from me?"

"Rise, my faithful follower. We are going to visit Randall King, an old friend of your fathers." Voldemort and Percival apparated to the King residence.

Randall was making himself a cup of tea, when a snake-faced bastard and his friends son apparated into his living room. "What the fuck? Percy? What's going on? Why are you with You-Know-Who?"

" _Crucio_." Randall King fell from the Curse from his friends son.

" _Imperio_." The Ministry Obliviator got up and pointed his wand at Percival.

"M-My Lord?"

"I am correcting some damage. One of my followers has made it so if you see a family member, you will stop being loyal to me."

"Could you not have done it?"

" _Crucio_." Percival collapsed in pain. "That was for questioning my decision. To answer your question, yes. I could have done it. But this way we can kill a Blood-Traitor."

" _Obliviate_." Gilderoy Lockhart had felt bad about removing someone's conscience. He had made it so that Percy's conscience would be returned to him upon the sight of a family member. Randall removed this.

"Now, kill him."

Randall didn't want to die. "Percy! I knew your father! I was a close friend of his! I was in the year below! Please! Don't kill me! I have a daughter! She goes to Hogwarts! Let me at least say goodbye to my dear Jo!"

" _Avada Kedavra_." The green light flashed and ended the life of Randall Jason Henry King.

"Excellent. The spell to cast the Dark Mark is ' _Morsmordre_ '. Go outside and cast it. Then apparate back to Malfoy Manor and continue doing whatever you would have done today." Voldemort then disapparated.

Percival went outside and raised his wand in the air. " _Morsmordre_!" A loud crack brought Percival back to Malfoy Manor. He entered the room Penny was being kept in. Her clothes lay torn in a corner. Evidently Bella had given Lucius permission to take Percival up on his offer. Penny attacked Percival. He tortured her. He did what he entered the room for before flooing to the Ministry.

 **17th November 1994 9:57 PM**

Lord Sirius Orion Black was not a happy puppy. For the past seventeen days he had been trying to find a way to allow Prongslet not to have to compete and live. He couldn't find anything.

Padfoot's head snapped round to look at the fireplace, which was now filling with green flames. Charlie Weasley stepped out. "Sirius, I have to tell you. Dragons. That's the first task. Dragons. There's one for each of them. A Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail. I don't know what the champions will have to do, but they wanted nesting mothers. And eggs. One thing you do not want to do is look like a threat to a nesting mother dragons eggs."

"I'll tell Prongslet. We'll start practicing techniques to fight dragons. Any tips?"

"A nuke. Get Harry to summon a nuke. If he gets the Horntail, tell him to summon all of America's nukes. Literally all of them."

"What's a nuke?"

"It's an explosive that fucks everything up."

 **18th November 1994 6:37 AM**

Dear Prongslet,

I have been reliably informed that the first task involves dragons in some capacity. A man I know suggested you summon a nuke. Or, if you get the Hungarian Horntail, all of America's nukes. After doing some research into what nukes actually are, I've decided that he was joking. Start researching spells that would be effective. Like the Conjunctivitis Curse. Or summon my motorbike. I'll park it in Hogsmeade. Summon it and get it to fly around as a distraction while you get the egg.

Padfoot

Prongslet lowered the letter beneath the table. " _Incendio_." Prongslet knew he wasn't supposed to know what the next task was. If he didn't burn the letter then Padfoot could be in some serious trouble. As he thought that, he mentally heard Padfoot make his favourite joke.

 **24th November 1994 2:13 PM**

'This is fucking insane. I thought Padfoot was joking!' Prongslet looked into his hand at the miniature replica of a Hungarian Horntail. He had to steal a golden egg off of a full size one of these. "Fucking mental."

"And now, the second Hogwarts Champion!" Prongslet got up. "Lord Harry James Potter!"

'Why'd they have to use my title? Can't I just be "Harry James Potter"? The others don't have any titles.' Prongslet's thoughts were interrupted by a jet of flame that he barely avoided. He could easily see why Fantastic Beasts called this 'the most dangerous of all dragon breeds'.

Harry looked at his opponent. In between its legs was the nest. Nestled next to seven cement-coloured eggs was one golden egg. That was his target. Harry knew what to do. He dashed out from behind the rock he was hiding behind, and ran towards the deadly dragon. Harry noticed the dragons throat glow from the impending flames.

" _Protego Figuli_!" He pointed his wand towards the ground. A thick brown coloured barrier sprang upwards from the ground. The jet of flame shot from the dragons mouth. It hit the shield. Apart from causing the wall to crack, it did nothing. " _Bombarda Maxima_!" Harry's Curse blew a hole at the bottom of the wall. A large crack split the wall.

Harry ran through the hole he made and grabbed the golden egg. The dragon let out a fearsome roar. It threw itself at the barrier.

It shattered.

Harry sprinted to the exit.

The dragon shot off a jet of flame.

Harry pointed his wand behind him. " _Protego Figuli_!"

A wall of clay shot up, blocking the fire at the last second.

Harry ran through the exit. The Second-Generation-Marauders were waiting outside. Prongslet was ecstatic that he'd survived. He grabbed Athena and kissed her.

The Horntail let off an infuriated roar. It's eyes blazed with rage. Rage at its prey's escape. Rage at the banquet protected by flame repelling charms.

It shot fire at its chain. The fire heated it up. The Horntail yanked its chain.

The dragon broke free.

Four of the dragonologists, on hand to prevent things from going horribly wrong, ran into the arena. One of them had a bright, orange ponytail.

The Horntail immediately turned towards them and unleashed a jet of fire in their direction. Three were incinerated instantly. Charles Weasley managed to avoid the worst of it, though he still caught fire. He decided to take care of the dragon first. Then, he would seek treatment for his wounds. Then, he would mourn his friends.

Charlie knew that Stunners would be no good. He'd have to kill the beast. " _Bombarda Maxima_!" The Curse glanced the side of the dragons throat, causing her to turn her head towards the crowd. A jet of flame shot towards the Hogwarts students. Luckily, the protective charms held. " _Bombarda Maxima_!" The Curse struck the back of the dragons neck. It tore into its flesh, destroying one of the dragons neck vertebrae.

The dragon had been paralysed. The dragon would die from blood loss. Two Bombarda Maxima's to the throat tends to kill most things.

Three hours later, Charlie was joined by his brothers, sister and the Marauders. Well, not quite all of his brothers showed.

"Well. At least one good thing happened from this."

Molly Weasley glared at her son. "FRED! HOW DARE YOU MAKE JOKES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Charlie turned his head towards Cheeky. "What's the good thing, Freddie?"

Cheeky looked Charlie dead in the eye. "Mum can't moan about your ponytail any more."

Charlie chuckled. The left side of his face was covered in burn cream and his left arm was melted and deformed. Most of his hair had burnt off. The Healers thought Charlie would be blind in his left eye for the rest of his life.

Molly had a very different reaction to the joke. She grabbed Charlie and crushed his ribs. Sobbing, she cried, "I don't think I'll ever be able to criticise any of my children's choices again! I'm so proud of you, Charlie! I love you!"

Charlie grimaced in pain. "Mum. The Healers'll kick you out." Molly seemed to realise that Charlie was injured rather badly. She let go and apologised profusely.

 **25th November 1994 7:12 AM**

Prongslet lay in bed. He was panicking. He'd kissed Athena. No, this was too serious for nicknames. He'd kissed Hermione. He'd kissed her.

He'd been so happy with surviving the task that he'd just gone for it. Harry wasn't blind. He'd seen that puberty was working its magic on Hermione. He was also aware that he was being affected by puberty. He also really liked Hermione. Before he'd thought it was just as a friend, but now? He wasn't sure. He didn't know if she liked him that way. He didn't even know if he liked her that way.

Harry had no idea that more or less the same thoughts were going through Hermione's head.

"Prongslet, get up. Stop worrying, half the school expects you and Athena to get together."

"What if she doesn't like me that way? I'm not even 100% sure that I like her that way."

"Prongslet, if you don't get up right now, I'll transform into hippo form and drag you out."

"You wouldn't dare." Seconds later, Prongslet yelled in surprise as a hippo bit his pyjama bottoms and dragged him out of bed.

"Hey, Gin. Could you go up and get Athena down here?"

"Yeah, sure."

The Second-Generation-Marauders were aware of the reason why breakfast was so awkward. The whole school knew breakfast between them was awkward. They didn't know why it was awkward, though. The teachers could see that breakfast between them was awkward. Only Professor Lupin knew why it was awkward. The only person that couldn't see that it was awkward was Ron.

 **26th November 1994 12:37 PM**

" _Muffliato_. Prongslet, we need to talk."

"Ok?"

"You kissed me. I have to know, do you love me?"

"I don't know. I have always liked you a lot, but I always attributed that to us being friends. Now I think it might be something more, but I'm not sure."

"Do you want to do it again? You know, to see if you like it? It might help you decide whether or not you like me that way?"

"Ok, but I don't want anyone finding out about it. Wait until no one's in the common room. I'll come down in my invisibility cloak."

"Ok."

 **27th November 1994 1:03 AM**

A disheveled Lavender Brown entered the common room with a cigarette in her mouth. "Hey, Hermione." She went over to the window. She took a drag before she tossed her fag out the window. "'Night!" She went to the fourth year girls dorm with a stupid grin on her face. Parvati was going to hear one Hell of a tale about Zacharias Smith.

A cloak rustled and Prongslet's head appeared next to Athena. "That was close, I'd been just about to take the cloak off when the door opened."

"Yeah, she usually comes in later than usual a couple of weeks after she gets a new boyfriend. She started going out with a Hufflepuff fourth year on Monday. So... how should we do this?"

"Er... I guess we just... kiss?"

"Ok." Neither one of them was comfortable enough to initiate the kiss. Five minutes passed. Hermione used her Gryffindor courage and went for it. She leaned forwards and kissed Harry.

For a solid minute, the two best friends kissed. Harry knew that his feelings for Hermione were not platonic. He also knew that they were mutual.

As they broke away, they noticed that they weren't alone. "Well. Ron's gonna be annoyed."

Hogwarts newest couple spoke as one. "Ginny!"

Ginny mimicked their shocked tone. "Harmione! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ginny became visibly frustrated. "Ok, please can I tell people? I've won the bet and I really want those galleons."

"Bet? What bet?"

"The bet on how long it would take you two to get together. I bet on three years and three months. No one else got closer. Everyone bet on how long it would take from their bet."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "How much money would you win?"

"167 galleons."

"HOW MUCH?!"

"Everyone had to bet one galleon."

"Fine. You can tell people. But it has to be subtly."

"Don't worry, it'll be subtle."

"Wait... what did you mean by 'Ron's gonna be annoyed'?"

"Ron's got a crush on you, Hermione. He'll deny it if you ask him, but he definitely has a crush on you. I don't think he's even admitted it to himself. Well, 'night."

"'Night Ginny." All three went to bed."

 **27th November 1994 7:49 AM**

Ginny stood up on the Gryffindor table. "LADIES AND THE TWO GENTLEMEN THAT TOOK PART IN THE BET! THE 'HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE THEM TO GET TOGETHER?' BET HAS BEEN WON!"

Prongslet and Athena looked at Ginny. "'Don't worry, it'll be subtle'?"

"I grew up with Fred and George. This is subtle."

Curious leaned over. "It really is..."

"... there could be fireworks..."

"... that spell out..."

"... Prongslet and Athena finally got together..."

"... and why couldn't you have..."

"... waited a bit longer?"

"Say... four or five months longer?"

"You two are the two guys that bet? How'd you find out about it?"

"Please... we know about every..."

"... school rule that gets broken..."

"... trust us."

"We'd be great prefects..."

"... you know..."

"... if it weren't for the fact that..."

"... we'd abuse our prefect powers..."

"... worse than Moony did..."

"... when he went here."

From the Muggleborn staff table came a shout. "I only did that because of Padfoot and Prongs; they were a bad influence."

 **12th December 1994 10:16 PM**

"Excuse me, Ivaylo Krum. May I talk to you?"

"That depends. Who are you?"

"My name is Mark White and I have some information that the Order of the Phoenix will probably find useful. I would like you to take me with you to the meetin' you are about to go to."

Ivaylo looked at the man he had just met incredulously. "I have no idea what you are talking about. What is this 'Order of the Phoenix'?"

Mark White sighed. "I don't have time for this. _Imperio_."

Ivaylo's eyes glazed over. He took White by the arm and apparated him to the Marauders Palace.

The wards on the house removed the Imperius Curse on Viktor Krum's father and White was met by at least twenty raised wands. "Greetings!"

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Mark White and - ah fuck!" Ivaylo had elbowed White in the stomach.

"Kopele!" Ivaylo glared at White violently.

"As I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted and called a bastard," Ivaylo and his wife, Nadezhda, looked shocked that White spoke Bulgarian. "I'm here to give you important information."

Padfoot looked thoughtful. "You're not the Mark White who was in second year when I left Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am that Mark White. I'm also the Mark White who is wanted for questionin' about the mysterious death of the German Minister of Magic from two years ago. You're lucky I took care of him, he was going to get in contact with Voldemort and ask if he could join them. Anyway, the important information-"

"Wand. Now."

"Alright, alright." He handed over his cedar wood wand. "Do you want my back up wand?"

"Yes, where is it?" White moved his arm downwards. "Don't move! Tell us where it is!"

"Alright, touchy. It's in a wand holster on my left leg, under my trousers."

"Ivaylo, you're closest, can you get it?" Ivaylo took White's back up wand.

"Honestly, if I'd wanted to kill you I'd have used a sniper rifle with my special 'ya fucked' bullets."

"What is the information you wanted to give us?"

"Voldemort has hired me to assassinate some of you. Dumb cunt payed me in advance. Made a killin' offa you lot." He noticed the Order members looking a bit nervous. "Don't worry. I don't plan on killin' you. In fact, I'd like to join you. I heard you've hired criminals in the past who support your aims. I'm a Muggleborn who wants to kill a bunch of Death Eaters."

"I assume you were hired to kill Dumbledore, who else did he pay you to kill?"

"Nah, he didn't hire me to kill ol' Dumble's. He asked, but I said 'I'm not stupid. I ain't gonna even attempt to kill ol' Dumble's'. But in answer to your question, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Amelia Bones, Hestia Jones, the Wood's, McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and any Death Eaters that were betrayin' him."

Oliver Wood spoke up. "So, at least half of the people currently pointing wands at you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I can also tell Dumbledore the names of at least one Death Eater that you don't know of, possibly more."

Bill was infuriated at this man thinking he held all the cards. "You can tell all of us or none at all!"

White looked appraisingly at Bill. "You're a Weasley, right?"

"Yes! Do you not trust Weasley's or some shit?"

"No, not at all. I've heard you're very trustworthy people. It's just I'd prefer ol' Dumble's to inform you of my information."

It then dawned on Bill what White was implying. "You think a Weasley's a Death Eater?"

"Since he was one of the ones who met with me, I know a Weasley's a Death Eater."

"Percy might be ambitious, but he wouldn't join the Death Eaters."

"The Death Eaters fucked him up. Mentally. They fucked with his brain. They removed his conscience. They made him think that the Death Eaters had the right idea. He is now a killer without remorse."

"Like you?"

"Worse than me. I won't kill someone if I strongly support their cause, unless I receive a lot of money. Percy'll kill you if you look at him wrong and he thinks he can get away with it."

Two wands were thrown at White's feet. Sirius glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my house."

White picked up his wand. "Can I use your floo?" He was answered by many glares. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Muuaji Maficho!" He stepped into the green fire that would take him to the notorious African hideout.

 **25th December 1994 12:35 PM**

Bakrag entered the Burrow. "Mr Longbottom, my condolences about your grandmother. The goblin Healers and I have agreed that your parents can leave the hospital for special occasions. I'm going to be honest with you, Neville. I personally think Frank and Alice could go home with you tomorrow, but Healers always fuss. They want Frank and Alice to stay for at least another six months. I think your parents will be joining Sirius at the platform at the start of the summer."

"Hello, Neville."

"M-merry Christmas, son."

Neville turned in delight to see his parents looking at him lovingly.

The adults congratulated Frank and Alice on their recovery, while the Second-Generation-Marauders, Ginny and Ron told Neville how pleased they were that his parents were sane again. Neville's parents asked about the Yule Ball that had happened the day before.

This happy scene was interrupted when Percival barged in at half one with a cigar. "Sorry, Mum. Can't stay long. Penny's at St Mungos identifying some bodies. Her parents were found, murdered. Presumably by Death Eaters."

Molly looked at her son, shocked. "Tell her I'm sorry. Percy, I didn't know you smoked."

"Hmm... oh! Yes, I do. Dolores and Lucius got me into the habit."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Percival nodded at Bill's question. "Come on, Perce. The man's a Death Eater. Minister Umbridge probably is too."

"I'll have no more of that talk here!" Shouted an enraged Percival. "Dear Dolores is a wonderful person. And just because Dad didn't like him, doesn't mean Lucius is a Death Eater. Dad didn't like Dolores or Fudge. Both are Order of Merlin First Class holders."

Padfoot had noticed something. A flash of red on Percival's left arm. It was mostly concealed by his sleeve. "Percy, what's that red mark beneath your sleeve?"

Percival grabbed his sleeve and tugged it down a bit. "Oh, nothing."

"Percy. You're not a Death Eater, are you?"

'Oh shit' thought Percival.

"How dare you accuse me of being one of those terrorists. I loathe those bastards. They killed dad. How dare you," here Percival gestured towards Sirius with his cigar, "accuse me of such a crime. How dare an ex-convict lie about me. Bill, as you're head of the family, I demand that you throw this man out at once."

Bill had seen the red marking while Percival had been ranting. He had seen more than Sirius, though. He had seen enough to see that it was the Dark Mark. "I will not throw this honest man out."

Outwardly, Percival looked indignant. Inwardly, however, he grinned evilly. "How dare you! I disown the entire family! I am no longer a Weasley!" Percival left and disapparated.

 **The Ministry of Magic, the same time**

Percival appeared in the records department. "I wish to legally change my name."

"Current legal name?"

"Percival Ignatius... Weasley." Percival could clearly not bear to say he was a Weasley.

"New legal name?"

"Percival." Percival then disapparated.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Second And Third Tasks

A/N Sorry about not uploading in a while. I've been busy with college and I've also started to write a book. Daniel6 suggested the name "Ursa". I thought Ursa was the female version of a name so I googled it. I then discovered what Athena states. All Swahili and Turkish used is translated from the Google Translate app. I apologise for any inaccuracies. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I probably never will.

Chapter 22 - Tasks Two And Three

 **27th December 1994 4:12 PM**

Sirius Black was on a mission for the Order. He stepped out of the floo. A wand was immediately shoved into his cheek. "No Aurors allowed."

"Could you pass on a message to Mark White?"

The large black man holding the wand complied. "WHITE!"

A shout answered him. "WHICH ONE?"

"THE ONE WHOSE SURNAME IS WHITE!"

Mark White entered the room holding a glass of whiskey. He saw Sirius and grinned. "He's good." White withdrew a Desert Eagle and pointed it at Sirius. "Kunto'll want your wand." Sirius lifted up his right sleeve revealing the wand holster that contained his wand. Kunto took Sirius's wand. "Brilliant. Kunto, could you send up a bottle of whiskey and some bangi?" Kunto nodded. "Thanks. Come on, Sirius." White gestured with his gun for Sirius to come.

They entered a room. White addressed the two scantily clad women laying on his bed. "Oi, fuck off. Got business to attend to." The prostitutes left. "Sit down, man." He gestured with his gun towards an armchair. Sirius sat. "So, you realised I was right about Percy?"

"Yes. May I ask, what is 'bangi'? It's not ammunition for that gun, is it?"

"Oh, no. It's Swahili for 'marijuana'." A beaten-up, old house-elf entered. It placed a bag of weed and a bottle of whiskey on the table, which already had a hookah on it, before walking towards the door. White smiled at Sirius. "Excuse me, this shouldn't take long." White got up and followed the old elf. He flicked his left wrist and his wand came into his hand. He grabbed the elf by the scalp and slammed him into the wall, jabbing his wand into the creatures throat. "Oi, cunt. Don't try to fuck me over. Drop my money bag on the floor." A small bag fell to the ground. "Good. Thank you. _Sectumsempra_." The house-elf's body fell to the ground. White turned to Sirius. "This'll make your mum happier than flowers." He threw the elf's head into Sirius's lap. Sirius immediately freaked out and shoved the head off his lap. White opened the door. "Msaidizi wako alijaribu kutomba yangu juu, kutuma hadi mwingine mmoja kujikwamua maiti!" White closed the door.

"Anyway," White said, sitting down, "what did you come here for?" Another elf entered the room. It grabbed the dead elf. "Hold it." White was looking into his money bag. "He should have 3 galleons and 6 sickles on him. Give it."

The elf looted the other elf's corpse before walking over to the table and throwing a handful of coins onto it. The elf then walked back to the corpse. White silently laughed before suddenly pulling out a gun and shooting the elf in the ear. "That's only five sickles! Don't try to fuck me over! That was his mistake! Cough up, or I'll be callin' for a new elf to dispose of two bodies." The elf threw another sickle onto the table. It then grabbed the body of the other elf and disapparated. It then returned and removed the head, before returning once more. A click of his fingers meant the room looked like nothing had ever been killed there before.

"So, what did you come here for?" Asked White, filling the hookah with marijuana.

"The Order could use someone like you."

"You mean a killer?"

"Yes. We're not comfortable with it, but yes."

"I'm gonna tell you somethin' to see if it changes your mind. Christmas Eve. Percy came to visit me. He paid me one thousand one hundred galleons to kill Earl and Edna Clearwater. That's my standard rate, one thousand galleons for a witch or wizard, one hundred for a muggle. I am an expert legilimens. That's how I knew Percy's mind had been fucked with. I looked into his memory and saw the spell that creates the Dark Mark. I cast it to make people realise that the Death Eaters were behind the attack. Do you wanna take a drag?"

"Huh? Oh, of the hookah? No, thanks."

White shrugged. "Your loss. This is some good shit." He used a cheap plastic cigarette lighter to light the hookah and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. "So, does hearin' that change your mind?"

"No, we are hopelessly outnumbered. We need someone ruthless. You said you're a Muggleborn. I didn't know that. I remember you from Hogwarts. A Muggleborn in Slytherin. That can't have been enjoyable. And your parents were killed by Death Eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy. I was there. I'd been gettin' my Mum and dad's Christmas presents. I saw the blond bastard apparate in. He tortured my parents, askin' where I was. They said I was at my grans. I hid in a cupboard as he killed them. That's why I became an assassin. I've always hoped someone would hire me to kill the son of a bitch." White drained his glass. "So, how do I join the Order?"

 **28th December 1994 6:47 PM**

The floo in the Burrow lit up. Joker bounded out. He went to the empty garage that used to belong to Mr Weasley. "Glad you finally made it."

Moony, Padfoot, Prongslet, Athena, Set, Curious, Cheeky and Neville were waiting. Neville had a glass of brown liquid in his hand. Joker apologised for being late, before everyone looked expectantly at Neville. He drank the liquid in one gulp. He dropped the glass, being replaced by a large, brown bear.

Padfoot grinned. "Ursa. You know, like the constellation Ursa Major."

Athena turned to Padfoot. "Ursa is the female form."

"See, it fits!"

The bear changed back into Neville. "Shut up, Set."

"The male version is Urs. Ms Athena proposes that be Neville's Marauder name."

"Messr Prongslet seconds." Everyone else agreed with the decision and Messr Urs was formally inducted into the Marauders.

 **13th January 1995 7:28 PM**

"Harry!" Prongslet turned to see Cedric running after him. "Glad I found you." He started whispering. "Look, I took the egg into the prefects bathroom, to avoid bothering others with the noise, and I dropped it into the bath. I jumped in to get it and underwater it is beautiful singing! You have to listen to it underwater to hear the clue. The password for the prefect bathroom is 'Pine Fresh'. I've told Viktor, if you find Fleur, tell her about it, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. See you around."

 **14th January 1995 1:03 AM**

Prongslet ducked his head under the surface of the water and opened his egg.

Eighteen and a half hours later, the Second-Generation-Marauders were in the library. "'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour — the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'"

Athena, naturally, was understanding it. "'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground.' That's referring to the merpeople in the Black Lake, we know that. 'And while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss.' Something you hold dear is going to be taken and kept by the merpeople. 'An hour long you'll have to look.' Pretty obvious. We're going to have to figure out a way to let you breath underwater for an hour. The rest is probably there to make it seem more desperate."

Set had a suggestion. "Scuba diving equipment. Summon some scuba diving equipment. I can get my dad to send some from the island and we're set."

 **24th February 1995 3:59 PM**

"Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament! Something has been taken from each of our champions. They have one hour to get it back. Their time starts... NOW!"

Cedric and Fleur both pointed their wands at their heads and said, in unison, " _Bulla_ _Capitis_!"

Viktor transfigured the top half of his body into that of a shark.

Prongslet pointed his wand towards the castle. " _Accio_ scuba diving equipment!" The three other champions started swimming. Prongslet stood in the shallow water at the edge of the lake. After about a minute, the scuba diving equipment arrived. Prongslet quickly put it on and started swimming.

The students and judges watched for half an hour. Fleur rose to the surface, crying. She had been stopped by the Grindylows. Half an hour later, Cedric rose to the surface holding Cho. A few minutes passed. Then Viktor surfaced helping his mother out of the water. A few more minutes passed before Prongslet rose to the surface helping Athena and Fleur's little sister.

"Cedric Diggory is first with a total of 85 points. Viktor Krum is second with a total of 80 points. Harry Potter is third with a total of 71 points. Fleur Delacour is last with a total of 61 points. The last task will be on the 24th of June."

 **3rd March 1995 5:26 PM**

Rade Serbedzija was hurrying to Borgin and Burke's. He had a meeting with Reginald Mulciber Senior, Barty Crouch Jr, Ruben Gibbon and Mycroft Cumberbatch. He entered the Dark shop. Borgin looked up. "Through the back."

Rade entered the back room. Before anyone could say anything, a man apparated into the room. "Greetings, could you hold this?" White then shoved a duffel bag into Gibbon's arms. "Thanks, bye." White disapparated.

Behind the counter of Borgin and Burke's, Borgin and Burke were having a conversation. White apparated in and grabbed both by the shoulders. He then disapparated, taking the two non-Death Eaters with him.

Borgin, Burke and White reappeared in the middle of Diagonal Alley. "Sorry about your shop, lads." Before either of the store owners could respond, White pulled out a gun and shot Nigel Bulstrode, who had gone to Eeylops Owl Emporium for some owl treats, in the head. A large explosion was then heard. "My IED worked! Yay!" He then disapparated.

He reappeared in the notorious hide out of all kinds of criminal, Muuaji Maficho. He holstered his gun and pulled out a pen. He entered his private room. He went over to a list of confirmed Death Eaters that was pinned to the wall and crossed off the names he'd just killed. "You used your bomb I see. Did it work?"

White turned to Alitash. "Like a charm."

"Please ask them if I can join."

"You know I won't do that, Tash. They can use magic. You can't."

"I can use a gun."

"Kunto wouldn't let me. Look, I know you want revenge, but Kunto already got revenge for you. He gunned the fuckers down. We both care for you. I don't want you to get hurt. And Kunto will feel the same way."

"I do feel the same way." Mark and Tash looked to the door in shock, Kunto rarely left the entrance hall. "However, I also trust you to keep her safe. Na najua angeweza tu huenda nyuma yangu. Ni bora kama yeye anaungana Amri na mtu yeye anapenda na ambaye anapenda yake nyuma, kuliko kupambana na walaji Kifo bila msaada."

Mark looked at both of them. "Fine. I'll ask them. I'm not sure if they'll accept, but I'll ask."

"Thank you."

 **4th March 1995 8:17 PM**

Mark stepped out of the green flames. He was immediately punched in the face. He swung round and punched Sirius in the face before pinning him to the wall and ramming a gun beneath his chin. "What the fuck'd you do that for?!"

"You blew up a shop and shot someone in broad daylight! How the fuck'd you expect us to react?!"

"Since the only people that fuckin' died were Death Eaters, I expected you to fuckin' thank me! Not punch me in the fuckin' face, you cunt!"

"Gentlemen. Kindly stop fighting so we can get on with the meeting. And put that weapon away." The Scottish voice made Black and White stop fighting, though they did shoot one another murderous glances. Because of their skirmish, no one had noticed an uninvited guest enter from the floo.

"Mr White. Why did you destroy Borgin and Burke's?"

"I'd managed to make a bomb, I'd found out about a Death Eater meetin' and I wanted to discover if my bombs worked."

"And Mr Bulstrode?"

"Oh that was just luck. I noticed he was there, knew he was a Death Eater and shot him. Really, I did a good thing."

Sirius glared at White. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, there's now six Death Eaters that won't kill anyone else and a large quantity of Dark Artefacts have now been destroyed, thus preventin' them from being able to be used to injure innocent people."

Sirius spoke again. "Did you know that the Ministry has labelled you as a large threat? All British witches and wizard have been urged to report any sightings of you and Aurors have been asked to detain you. We're allowed to kill in order to capture you."

"Well, in that case, I see quite a lot of people who should be fired."

"I can see just one. You. From a cannon. Directly into a wall."

"You know, I think you're a bit pissed off at me."

"No shit, Sherlock. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, all the murderous glares and you thinkin' I should be splattered against a wall."

"Quite impressive deductions, dickhead."

"Why do you hate me so much? All I did was stop a few murderers from killin' more people."

"We do not assassinate people."

"Fine. I'll only kill Death Eaters in self defence. Happy?"

"You're still alive, so no."

"Enough of your bickering. The matter is closed. White has explained why he did it. He has said he will stop doing things like it. Any further business?"

"Yeah, I have someone who wants to join the Order. My friend Tash. She's a muggle, but she can use a gun pretty well. She could be quite useful."

"I'm sorry, but we only except muggles if they are relatives of Order members or are related to people who are closely affiliated with the Order."

"Let Alitash join and I can give you Cullen Grünwald." The Order members where surprised at the intruders appearance. Several raised their wands.

"No!" This stopped people from Cursing the intruder. "Kunto, you're not sayin' what I think you're sayin', right?"

"Let Alitash join and I will inform you the next time Grünwald leaves the Muuaji Maficho to go to Britain."

Mark got up and angrily whispered to Kunto. "Are you crazy?! If any of your clientele even hear that you made this offer, they'd kill you! They'd then kill me since I knew about it and didn't take part in your murder! They'd kill Tash 'cause we both care about her! They'd probably kill Don just because I'm friends with the stupid S.O.B! They'd burn the Muuaji Maficho to the goddamn ground!"

"We accept!" Everyone looked at Sirius. "Alitash can join if you give us the location of Cullen Grünwald the next time he comes to Britain."

"I would also like to join the Order. I am a wizard. I am also a mercenary with many allies who would help you if I asked. And Mark," he turned to Mark, "I heard your argument with Mr Black. Good night." Kunto then went through the floo, back to Africa.

"How come he mentioned that last bit?" Asked Hestia Jones.

"I didn't swear when I was arguin' with him because he doesn't like swearin'. He was was lettin' me know that he knew I swore. Would you guys accept a half-breed?"

"Wha' d'you mean 'a 'alf-breed'?"

"Hagrid's a half-giant, isn't he? In that case, you do accept half-breeds. I got this friend, Don. He might be interested in joinin'. I'd have to ask him, but I think he'd join."

 **5th March 1995 2:34 AM**

Gunther lowered the cigarette he was smoking and blew out the smoke. A wet hand clamped his mouth shut as a sword burst out of his chest. In the last few seconds of his life, Gunther felt his killer pull his body off the edge of the boat into the Mediterranean waters.

A man with webbed hands and feet pulled himself onto the boat. He also had gills. The half-merman pulled his waterproof bag off his back, unzipped it and pulled out a silenced pistol. The bag went back on his back and he crept forwards. An armed bodyguard left the door in front of him and went down from a bullet to the head.

The half-merman continued onwards, when he heard a voice behind him. "Greetings, Don." Don whirled round to shoot the man behind him. His arm was stopped by Mark's hand.

"Ne halt, burada Mark yapıyorsun?"

"I came to ask you a question. But, since I see you're a bit busy, I'll help you kill these guys first. Then I'll ask you."

"Eğer susturulmuş silah taşınan beri ne zaman?"

Mark withdrew a silenced pistol. "Since now." He grinned, as did Don.

"Herkes bir hedef."

"Of course."

The two friends then massacred everyone on the yacht. Mark apparated to shore to get one of his IED's and they blew up the very expensive boat.

"So," asked Don, as he put a cigarette into his mouth. "What is this question you wanted to ask me?"

"Well," replied Mark, as he lit Don's cigarette. "I wanted to ask you if you would be willin' to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

Don blew smoke out of his gills. "Fuck it, why not?"

"So, you'll do it?"

Don blew smoke out of his gills again. "Yeah."

"Great. You do realise that it's incredibly weird for me to see someone blow smoke out of the sides of their neck, right?"

"Why do you think I do it? It's much more comfortable to just smoke like a human."

 **8th March 1995 8:37 PM**

"So... I don't mean to act like a dick, but where were you taught magic? 'Cause you're from the Mediterranean and they don't have a school there."

"I was born in the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus. Small schools were established there pretty often. None ever registered with the Ministry. I was taught at Sihirli from when I was eleven to when I was thirteen. Then it closed down, due to lack of funding. I was homeschooled by my dad for two years after that. Then the Sihirbaz Okul opened and I was able to be taught there. I hear it closed down the year after I left. My merman uncle killed my mother and father in my last year. My uncle was the merman equivalent of a Pureblood Supremacist."

"So, inbred and racist?"

"He wasn't inbred. Incestuous, but not inbred. The racist part's spot on, though. Anyway, I killed him two years ago. I killed a rich man when I was 21 and stole his money. I bought some Hogwarts textbooks and taught myself for a while, you know, to make sure I was as good at magic as I possibly could be. Then the Ministry figured out that I was responsible for the guy's murder and I made my way to Africa. Then Kunto found me and taught me magic. He also taught me how to use firearms alongside Tash."

"Kunto, where did you learn magic?"

"Uagadou School of Magic."

"That's meant to be a pretty good school. Alright, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. Can we have your full names for our records, please?"

"Poseidon Erdoğan."

"Kunto Yar'Adua."

"Alitash Yar'Adua."

 **9th March 1995 7:12 PM**

"So... Alitash... I thought she was a muggle? Not a squib?"

"She is. She took Kunto's surname when he adopted her."

"He adopted her?"

"Yeah, when she was six. A group of Death Eaters came to where she lived to kill a bunch of muggles. Kunto was living there for a while. The Death Eaters killed almost everyone in the village with Piercing Curses. Kunto left his house and used his uzi to kill all of the Death Eaters. The only survivors were Kunto and Tash. He knew he'd be arrested by the African Ministry. He grabbed Tash and apparated to the Muuaji Maficho, which was run by his father back then."

 **10th March 1995 8:47 PM**

A knock was heard at the door. Molly looked at her two eldest in fear. Bill went to the door and opened it. "Hello, I understand that Charles Weasley lives here?"

Charlie got up. "Who wants to know?" An old man entered the room. He strongly resembled Mad Eye Moody.

"My name is Sterling Moody. I am Alastor's brother. I'm the only one in the family who didn't become an Auror since 1685. Instead I worked on ways to heal my brother when he was injured. I heard about yer eye not workin' anymore, on account o' that dragon. If ya let me inspect yer right eye, I can make ya an artificial eye like the one Alastor had. You'll be able to see properly again."

All three Weasley's that were there were shocked. "Uh, yeah. That would be great. Thanks."

"Wonderful. I'll stop by next week ta do it. Now. Could I use yer floo? I gotta ask Black if I can join the Order."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Thanks again." Moody used the floo to rejoin the Order.

 **11th March 1995 10:37 PM**

"Avada Kedavra!" Shortly after he used that Curse, Samael Borgin received the Dark Mark. A day later Caractacus Burke II also received it.

 **24th June 1995 4:21 PM**

"Cedric, vait for me and Harry before going deeper into the maze. That vay ve can help each other out."

"Why are you 'elping zhem, Meester Krum? Surely you want to win zee competition for Durmstrang?"

"I do not, Miss Delacour. I vant to make my family proud. My mother and father haff told me that they do not vant Durmstrang to vin. Especially since Karkaroff is still headmaster and is allowed to judge. They don't vant him to get any glory from this."

The champions approached the entrance of the maze. Professor Avery rose. "As the person with the most points, Cedric Diggory will enter first. Then, after five minutes, Viktor Krum will enter. Five more minutes will pass, and then Harry Potter will enter the maze. The process will be repeated for Fleur Delacour. If any of the champions wants to quit at any point, all they have to do is send up red sparks with their wand. I will send up red sparks to signal that the next champion should enter." Avery then cast the spell to send up red sparks and Cedric entered the maze. He went around the first corner and waited for Viktor.

Avery sent up more sparks. Karkaroff pointed his wand at Viktor's back. " _Imperio_." Madame Maxime turned to look at Karkaroff.

"Did you just cast the Imperius Curse on Mr Krum?"

"Diplomatic immunity."

Avery's wand jabbed into Madame Maxime's stomach. "Don't mention the Curse or you will die."

Cedric saw Viktor coming. "Finally! You know, five minutes seems a lot longer when you're waiting for something." It was then that Cedric noticed that Viktor's eyes were glazed over. "Oh, shi-"

" _Stupefy_." Cedric collapsed from his fellow Hufflepuff's Curse. Five minutes later, Prongslet entered the maze. He looked for Cedric and Viktor. He quickly found Cedric's unconscious body.

" _Rennervate_." Cedric woke up. "What happened?"

"Viktor's under the Imperius. He stunned me. The person who cast the Curse probably wants you dead. Be careful."

The two companions walked into the maze. After about ten minutes, they turned a corner and saw a horrible sight. Hermione's corpse. Harry dropped his wand. "No. No. No. No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NNNAAAAOOOHH!" Harry ran, crying, towards his girlfriends body.

" _Riddikulus_." The dead girl turned into a happy Hermione on a unicycle juggling.

Harry turned to Cedric. "Thank you." They heard screaming. They ran in the direction of the screaming. The area they ran into contained a cup. It also contained Fleur and Viktor.

Viktor turned to Prongslet and Cedric. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Prongslet narrowly avoided the fatal Curse. " _Avada_ -" Viktor stopped. He collapsed, revealing a man standing there holding a gun. A dart was lodged in Viktor's back.

Prongslet glared at the man. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Mark White and Sirius hired me to keep you safe in the trials. I got my half-merperson friend to negotiate with the merpeople and I have been stoppin' any potential threats in here."

"Why didn't you deal with that boggart?"

"I expected you to have a more normal fear for you age, such as spiders or snakes. People tend to not worry about loved ones dyin' until they're adults. Had I known what your boggart was, I most certainly would have dealt with it." White turned to Fleur. "Mr Krum was under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Do not blame him. _Rennervate_."

Viktor got up. "Mr Potter, I vould like to apologise for trying to kill you. Da Imperius Curse took avay my free vill."

"It's ok Viktor. No harm done in the end."

Fleur got up. "Mr Potter. As a token of my gratitude for you saving my life, please take the cup victory for 'Ogwarts."

"No, I couldn't possibly."

"Harry, either you take it, or I will."

"You take it then, Cedric. I don't want more fame."

"OK." Cedric reached towards the Cup before grabbing Prongslet's hand and making him touch the Cup. Both Prongslet and Cedric disappeared.

White looked at the place the two Hogwarts Champions used to be. "Well, fuck."


	23. Chapter 23 - Marauders Inc

A/N This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. This is because the next bit needs to be a chapter on its own. I've also decided to just update it whenever I finish a chapter. I'm doing this because I seem to procrastinate a lot more when I leave it on a cliffhanger. Case in point: this chapter and when Nott tried to kill Moony. All foreign words were translated through Google translate. Except for some of the Swahili insults. Some of those I got off a website listing foreign swear words. Sadly, I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 23 - Marauders Inc

"Shit, shit, shit." Mark Christopher White was mildly annoyed. "Shit!" Ok, that last sentence was an understatement. "Fuck!" A very large understatement. He raised his wand and a silvery deerhound left the tip. Seconds later, backup arrived. Backup in the form of a half-merman with a wand, a large black man with a M60E3 and a beautiful black woman with an AK-47.

"Kunto, there was a portkey here" White gestured to where the cup had been. "Can you find out where it went and make a portkey for us?" Kunto muttered a few spells, before conjuring a piece of rope and turning it into a portkey.

"I'm coming."

"As am I."

White looked at the two champions. "It'll be dangerous. We probably won't all make it back alive." He glanced towards Alitash at that. He quickly looked back "Are you sure you want to come?"

"I am planning to join da Order after I graduate. Harry is da symbol that Voldemort can be defeated. If I don't fight to save him, I deserve to be killed by da Death Eating bastards."

"Let's go then." Kunto, Don, Viktor, Mark and Fleur grabbed the portkey. Before Tash could grab it, Mark pointed his wand at it and hurriedly said, "Activate!" The five magical people disappeared.

Tash stared at where they had been. "When I next see Mark, I'm going to hit him right in the mipira." A giant acromantula turned the corner and spotted her. "Mkundu!" An abused house elf appeared.

"Unataka nini, mbwajike?"

"Get me the fuck out of here." As the monstrous spider approached her, the house elf apparated her away.

 **Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor**

Cedric realised he'd made a mistake immediately. He froze in terror as he recognised the only three people, not including him and Harry, that weren't wearing masks. Lucius Malfoy wasn't very scary. His wife, Bellatrix Malfoy née Lestrange, was a different matter. Everyone knew about her sadistic tendencies. Most of the Wizarding World knew about what she did to the Longbottom's. She, however, didn't terrify Cedric nearly as much as the other unmasked person. Cedric couldn't move his eyes from the red-eyed, pale, snake-like face of Lord Voldemort.

"Greetings, Mr Potter. I don't know who you are but, no matter, you will die soon enough. As will you, Potter. Just like your mother and father. They begged for mercy, you know. Pathetic. You're not going to beg. You have that sense of false brava-"

" _Reducto_!" The Curse that left Harry's wand shocked Cedric into action. As Voldemort harmlessly deflected the Curse, a _Stupefy_ left Cedric's wand. A Death Eater fell to his Curse. Cedric was adjusting his aim, when a bright green jet of light flew past him from behind. The Curse struck a Death Eater. Cedric was then deafened as many of his opponents fell, blood staining their robes. The noise stopped for a few seconds. In those seconds, three explosions were heard by Cedric. He was shocked to see blood burst from Voldemort's chest.

The Dark Wizard fell against Malfoy, alerting White to Malfoy's presence. White adjusted his aim to kill the murderer of his parents. Bellatrix fired a brace of Killing Curses. Whilst White avoided the fatal Curses, Malfoy apparated his master away. Enraged, White fired at the bitch who was left. Bellabitch's shoulder was hit by White's bullet. Shocked, she disapparated.

White stared with loathing at the spot Malfoy had occupied moments earlier. "Motherfuckin', cunty, shit-eatin', cock-gobblin', bastardised, dungeon dwellin' KNOB JOCKEY! FFFAAACK! FUCK! SO FUCKIN' CLOSE TO KILLIN' THE FUCKIN' CUNT! FUCK!" He kicked the dead body of a nearby Death Eater. He removed the Death Eater's mask. "Lyubomir Vankov. Real piece of shit." He removed another Death Eater's mask. "Louise Ratched. Fuckin' bitch." He continued in this pattern until all of the Death Eater's names had been revealed. They were: Richard von Hegener, James Clay, Thorfinn Rowle, Nigellus Rosier Junior, Nigellus Rosier Senior, Scarlett Byrne and Antioch Yaxley.

"So, how do we get back to Hogwarts?"

White answered Prongslet's question. "Grab the cup again. It'll probably work." A groaning alerted them to a Death Eater being alive. Yaxley started to get up. A bullet stopped him. "Kunto, when you get back to the Muuaji Maficho, can you cross these bastards off my list? I won't be returnin' for a while. I'll be gettin' drunk in the Keiji Bengoshi." With that, he disapparated.

Prongslet turned to the two people he didn't recognise. "So, does he have a grudge against Lucius Malfoy or something?"

Kunto answered him. "His parents were tortured and murdered by Malfoy. This is the closest he's ever gotten to killing the malaya bovu. Mwanaharamu!"

A scarred house elf appeared. "Unataka nini, punda shimo?"

"Mr Potter, Mr Diggory, Mr Krum and Ms Delacour. Grab the portkey and claim that none of you wanted the others to lose, so you all grabbed it at the same time." The champions did so and disappeared. "Mwanaharamu. Take Don and I back to the Muuaji Maficho." Mwanaharamu did so.

 **1st July 1995, 4:46 PM**

"Sho, what'sh the job you wan' me t'do?"

Head of the DRCMC Walden Macnair had never been so disgusted. He watched as the half-breed tore the head off of another Jobberknoll, resulting in the Jobberknoll's long death cry. Macnair would prefer to be killing the beast instead of offering it money. "I am aware that you are a werewolf?"

"Yeah, a werewolf ashashin. You wan' me t'go int'a shomeone'sh room on the full moon?"

'Didn't this creature know it should finish its mouthful before speaking?' Macnair thought. "Not quite. The organisation I work for has authorised me to pay you up to 10,000 galleons to kill some goats in Hogsmeade."

"Ish thish t'ruin the reputation of tha' 'Ogwartsh Profeshor? Tha' werewolf one, wha'sh 'ish name? Lupin! Remush Lupin. Tha'sh the one."

"Yes, it is. Will you accept the job?"

"Sure fing, 'e betrayed 'ish father."

Macnair thought this could allow them to ruin the half-breeds reputation without having to deal with other half-breeds. "Oh, really? How did he betray his father?"

"'E tries to act like a wizard." Macnair was grateful the Jobberknoll's were all gone. "'E's betraying 'is father, Fenrir Greyback, by not acting like a true werewolf. Instead 'e treats his old father as if they're still 'is father."

Macnair was disappointed. "Oh. You meant Greyback."

"Of course I meant Greyback. Our father didn't deserve to die. I'm glad tha' bastard Snape died."

 **12th July 1995, 10:46 PM**

Wards had been erected, a portkey made, human blood had been thrown on the goats. Gunnolf stood in the paddock, waiting for the full moon. The moon rose over the horizon. Gunnolf fell to the ground in agony. He writhed on the floor in pain. After a minute of excruciating pain, the wolf looked up at the moon and howled.

All over Hogsmeade, the villagers looked in horror towards the sound of the howl. It was from the other side of the village. Aberforth Dumbledore and his clientele didn't hear the howl. The Death Eaters had put up Silencing Charms to stop people within the Hogs Head from hearing the werewolf assassin.

The wolf looked around. Its nose detected the smell of blood. Human blood. It tore into the beasts. It didn't recognise the taste as human, but it definitely smelled like human. Therefore, it was human. After all of the animals that smelled human were dead, it looked up. There was a bone floating towards it. It sniffed. The bone was human. The werewolf bit the portkey. The werewolf disappeared. A group of muggles who had gone camping would later be found dead. It was suspected by the muggle authorities that they were killed by a group of rabid wolves.

 **Meanwhile, in the Muggleborn Defence Against The Dark Arts Professors Office**

The Diamond brothers punched each other in the faces. Frazer Diamond, the oldest brother, then turned to the window. " _Reducto_." The window was destroyed.

The calm wolf that was Moony knew he was going to be fired and possible fined. Unless the Death Eaters got another werewolf to kill a Hogsmeade resident. Then he'd be arrested. And probably Kissed. If he was lucky the Order would break him out.

 **13th July 1995 10:36 AM**

"Mr Lupin. The Diamond brothers were attacked by you last night. It is nothing short of a miracle they weren't doomed to the life of a pathetic half-breed. Not only that, but it has been reported that some goats in Hogsmeade were slaughtered by some kind of beast last night. It isn't hard to figure out what that beast was. I've been debating whether or not to fire you for some time now. The decision isn't hard. Honestly, I think you'll be lucky to escape this incident with your head still attached to your body. Get the fuck out of Hogwarts and never return."

 **21st July 1995 1:37 PM**

"Professor Avery? You summoned me?"

"Ah, yes. Come in Filius. _Accio_ Flitwick's wand." Filius Flitwick had not thought he would be attacked. As his wand shot into Avery's hand, Filius realised he was probably going to die. Maybe with Dumbledore getting the blame. "You are a great teacher, Filius. However, you are a half-breed. You are a half-goblin abomination. You deserve to die. However, you are a great teacher. Therefore, you will only be assaulted. _Caesaplaga_."

The Cutting Curse slashed Filius's cheek, drawing blood. " _Crucio_!" Filius collapsed in pain, trying not to give Avery the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. The Curse stopped. Filius looked up to see if he could leave. A heavy, magically hardened boot hit him hard in the head, breaking his nose. Avery lifted Filius up. He threw the smaller wizard into his desk. The corner of the desk impacted with Filius's spine. Avery beat the shit out of his fellow Professor for at least fifteen minutes. It ended as Avery threw Filius down the stairs leading up into the Headmasters office.

 **23rd July 1995 3:35 PM**

"This Wizengamot session has been called to determine the guilt of Remus John Lupin. On the thirteenth of July this year, Mr Lupin escaped captivity. Mr Lupin is a werewolf, hence the guards. Aurors Diamond, Diamond and Diamond all suffered minor injuries when he escaped. Mr Lupin then made his way to Hogsmeade, where he killed a group of goats belonging to a Hogsmeade resident. It is nothing short of a miracle that no one was Bitten. I propose that Mr Lupin be legally forced to be taken to the secure ministry location for werewolves who do not have Wolfsbane potions on the full moon. Mr Lupin will have to do this regardless of whether or not he has Wolfsbane potion. I also propose that a hefty fine be taken from Mr Lupin. If it is not paid or he refuses to go to the secure ministry location on the full moon then he will be sentenced to Azkaban."

Lucius Malfoy rose. "I propose a fine of 30,000 Galleons be levied towards the half-breed."

"I can't afford that!"

"Then you'll have to go to Azkaban."

"No he won't." Lord Black rose, glaring angrily at Malfoy. "The Black account will happily pay any fine you levy towards Mr Lupin."

"Our laws state that an Ancient and Most Noble House may only pay fines for half-breeds, muggles or mudggleborns if they are a part of their House and no self respecting Ancient and Most Noble House would have any of them in them."

"Remus John Lupin. Do you swear on your honour to uphold the values of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black from this day forth, until the day you die?"

"I, Remus John Lupin, do swear on my honour to uphold the values of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black from this day forth, until the day I die. I am most honoured and humbled to be given this opportunity by Lord Sirius Orion Black III." Moony's addition wasn't necessary, but it did make the Vow more acceptable in Pureblood Law.

Lord Black turned back to the rest of the Wizengamot. "The House of Black will pay the fine owed by Sir Remus John Lupin-Black."

 **1st August 1995 8:36 AM**

"Mum, we've got a summer job..."

"... in a reputable establishment in Diagon Alley."

Molly Weasley stared in shock at her twin boys, resplendent in magenta robes she'd never seen before that she doubted they could afford without getting involved in some illegal activities. "Diagon Alley? Not Knockturn Alley?"

"No..."

"... the owner thought it would be best if..."

"... it was in Diagon."

"Which establishment?"

"Marauders Incorporated..."

"... it is owned by Lord Black..."

".. and run by Sir Lupin-Black..."

"... they have graciously allowed me, Cheeky and..."

"... a lot of our friends to have..."

"... summer jobs there that could..."

"... lead to a potential job..."

"... after Hogwarts..."

"... so, can we use the floo..."

"... to get to our job?"

Molly was flabbergasted. She had never actually expected the twins to get a job, far less a respectable one. "Where did you get those robes?"

"Lord Black gave them to us..."

"... they're the uniform of Marauders Inc..."

"... can we use the floo..."

"... to get to our job?"

"Of course, you can."

Curious threw some floo powder into the floo. "93 Diagon Alley." Cheeky repeated the process quickly. When Cheeky arrived he saw he and Curious were not the first to arrive. Preparing the joke shop ready for its first day of being ready were Padfoot, Moony, Prongslet, Athena and Urs.

Prongslet grinned at them. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, Joker..."

"... Set and Jim aren't here, yet!" The floo activated again.

"Sorry, we're late! Jim was finishing up his potion, he's a Peregrine Falcon."

Padfoot immediately turned at this news. "Jim, drink the potion. Set, be careful about shouting about the animagus transformations. It's illegal to do so without ministry approval."

Moony looked at the bird now sitting on his brothers shoulder. "Messr Moony proposes Pippin as Messr Jim's Marauder name, after the character Pippin from the Lord Of The Rings books. Pippin's real name being Peregrine Took."

"Messr Set sec- argh! Cunt!" Jim had transformed back into a human whilst still on Set's shoulder. The rest of the Marauders laughed loudly. "Ow. Cunt! You dislocated my fucking shoulder, you fucking cunt!" Set popped his shoulder back in. "Ow, fuck! You're a cunt, Jim."

"Messr Padfoot seconds Messr Moony's proposal."

"Messr Prongslet thirds."

"Ms Athena fourths."

"Messr Urs fifths."

"Messr Curious sixths."

"Messr Cheeky sevenths."

"Messr Joker eighths."

"Messr Set ninths and fuck you all, my shoulder hurts and you don't give a shit."

Messr Pippin was inducted into the Marauders. Moony gave Set a pain relief potion and got them all back on track. "Right, we need to get this ready for our first day. Athena, you and I are the most organised, we'll handle the records of what we've got and inventory. Curious, Cheeky and Padfoot, as much as I'd like to deny it, you're the most sociable and charismatic, so you're handling public relations. Prongslet, I know you hate using your fame, but it'll really help on our first day, so can you greet people as they come into the shop? I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, ok." Prongslet had resigned himself to this knowing that whatever he did whilst he was working, people would still come up to him to shake his hand.

"Great, thanks and sorry. Pippin, you're extremely good at adding things up, so you're handling the till. That leaves Joker, Set and Urs. Joker, you've used fireworks in pranks with Curious and Cheeky, can you handle the Explosives Enterprises section?"

Joker grinned. "Yeah, it'll be brilliant!"

"Thanks. Set. Can you handle the Wonderwitch™ products?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fuck it, why not?"

"Thanks. I'm not implying anything at all by asking you specifically. Just so you know. Urs. Can you handle the Sweets Section?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you all." Moony looked at the clock. "Alright, it's 8:56. We open in four minutes. Everyone, take a name tag." He offered everyone a blank name tag. Once each Marauder had taken a name tag, Moony tapped his wand to each one in turn. Everyone's formal Marauder name appeared on them.

An hour later, the shop was packed. You could barely move in the shop. Prongslet's arm was getting tired from so many people shaking his hand. He prepared to shake the hand of the person entering the shop. Then he realised he wouldn't need to. Death Eaters tended to not want to shake hands with the Boy-Who-Lived. "Hello, Mr Potter. Could you get the manager for me?"

"Whilst I'm working here, Lord Macnair, it's Messr Prongslet, though I'll forgive you this one time, on account of you being such a high ranking Ministry official. I'll go find Sir Lupin-Black." Prongslet quickly made his way to the back room. "Moony, Macnair's here for you."

Moony scowled. Kunto had informed them that Macnair had hired the werewolf that cost him his job. He left the back room and strode as confidently as he could towards Macnair. Which, since the shop was very full, was not very confidently. "Good morning, Macnair. What can I do for you?"

"You can explain to me what this is."

"It is a joke shop. That sells a great variety of wares. Crush Blush?" Moony picked up a small, garish, pink potion and offered it to Macnair.

"I was referring to why you own a shop when it is illegal for a werewolf to own property or businesses. And I don't need love potions to get laid."

"No, the Imperius'll do. And you're incorrect in your assumption, Macnair." Macnair glared at Padfoot. "Sir Lupin-Black does not own any property or businesses. If you look at the documents in Gringotts, you'll find that my signature is the one on the deeds."

"How come when I asked to see the manager Mr Potter got the half-breed?"

"Because I allow Sir Lupin-Black, a member of an Ancient and Most Noble House that is much older and wealthier than yours, to be the manager. On account of I have a job as an Auror that takes up most of my time. Also; it's Messr Prongslet on this property."

Macnair scowled and swept out of the shop, fuming.

 **8th August 1995 9:35 PM**

Minerva McGonagall rose from her chair. "Welcome everybody to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus has requested to address us first. Given the information he has been tasked with obtaining, I think we all wish to hear it. Albus, you have the floor."

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, resplendent in bright purple robes with gold trim. "As there are some new recruits in the room who may not have been informed of what information I gather," he gestured towards Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. "Voldemort delved deep into the Dark Arts to make himself immortal. He succeeded. He made Horcrux's." It was possible to see the newer members of the Order give up. Their faces fell as they thought it was impossible to win the war. "We believe he made seven Horcrux's. If we can destroy all of them, he will be mortal again. So far, we have managed to destroy two: his diary and the locket of Salazar Slytherin. One of his own followers accidentally destroyed one which he never meant to make. I have managed to locate and obtain a fourth."

Dumbledore placed a carefully wrapped package on the table. "Curse-Breaker Weasley. Kindly destroy the fourth part of Voldemort's soul."

Bill pulled on a pair of dragon skin gloves and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a small ring. He levelled his wand at it. " _Avada Kedavra_."

McGonagall looked at Bill and Dumbledore. "Are you close to locating any others?"

Dumbledore answered. "No, though I do know that he has almost certainly corrupted Helga Hufflepuff's cup with his evil. We have informed the goblins about what Voldemort did, upon William's insistence."

"They are an honourable species. They will search Gringott's from top to bottom and destroy any Horcrux's they find." It was clear that Dumbledore doubted this.

"Thank you for your contributions, both of you. Miss Delacour, how well are your parents doing back in France?"

"Zhey are tryeeng to change ze minds of my countrymen, but eet ees not eazy. Heestorically, Ze French and Eenglish 'ave not been, 'ow you say, bosom friends? We 'ave been at war with each ozzer for much of our heestory. Ze sorcellerie inférieure 'ave been able to look past zis, but ze magical community 'ave not. My mozzer and father 'ave been struggling. Most do not care about what 'appens to magical Breeton as long as magical France ees not affected."

Everyone turned around as the floo activated. White stepped out of the floo holding his head. "Sorry I'm late. What've I missed? FUCK!" The last word was shouted due to a fist colliding with his genitals. Which, if you are lucky enough to have avoided this, is very painful.

Alitash glared at him. "That is for not taking me with you, hanithi! None of you even got close to dying! I would have been fine!"

"I thought some of us might die."

"That doesn't mean shit! I had a gun! I could easily have defended myself!"

McGonagall got them to stop arguing and told White what he missed. The meeting continued as normal with people sharing who they suspected of being Death Eaters.


End file.
